Reagan Family Reconstruction
by dragonsprit
Summary: The Reagan family has always been a close knit family who is up for handling anything what happens when a case hits close to home and changes the Reagan family in a way they didn't see coming?
1. Changes

**This is my first attempt at a Blue Bloods story hopefully it is enjoyed by all.**

 **I will give fair warning there will be female/female couples happening in this story so if that's not your thing kindly read something else. The topic of gay bashing will be a major part of the storyline in addition there will be some offensive language used in this story it is only being used for storyline purposes and is not meant to offend anyone. This author does not condone the free use of offensive terms to offend anyone.**

 **Here are some important notes to keep in mind Jack is 13 Sean is 10 Nikki ended up at Columbia but lives in the dorms she comes home for Sunday dinner.**

 **For the purposes of this story Abbigail Baker does not have a child.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Blue Bloods all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters and plot.**

 **Chapter1 Changes**

Jamie Reagan walked in the station house of the twelfth precinct on a crisp warm May day heading into the locker room hoping he wouldn't start the day with anything too stressful he was looking to make it through this shift without anything that would cause him stress and jeopardize his weekend plans.

Jamie walked into the locker room to get his belt along with his uniform belt and memo book.

After giving himself the once over Jamie headed out of the locker room with ten minutes to spare before rollcall.

As Jamie headed into roll call he happen to run into his partner Edit Jenko who he had been in a non-exclusive relationship with for the past six months.

"Hey Regan missed you this week."

"Sorry about that I had a getaway week with Danny and the boys for what Danny referred to as mental health week cost me a couple cases of beer."

"Alright no big let's get to rollcall before Renzulli has our heads."

"Lead the way Eddie."

Jamie and Eddie took their places on squad and waited for Renzulli to walk in which only took a few minutes.

"Alright ladies and gents it's so that means we have to be extra vigilant for people who think Friday is an excuse to break the law before I dismiss you I'd like to announce that in two weeks I will be promoted to lieutenant and will be looking for a new sergeant I have already submitted the name of the person I have recommended for the sergeants exam that person is none other than our resident lawyer turned cop officer Reagan."

Applause erupted as Jamie acknowledged the applause before Renzulli restored order.

"Alright ladies and gents it's Friday so that means people are going to act out so be careful everyone is on their normal posts as always do your job and come home in one piece now fall out."

Eddie and Jamie headed out to their squad car in silence ready to patrol the big bad city.

"So Eddie any plans for this weekend?" Jamie asked pulling into the street.

"Aside from hanging out with Kara nothing unless you had plans for us."

"Actually I wanted to talk about us."

"Alright what about us?"

"Well we've been doing this non-exclusive thing for six months now and I've been thinking we could take the non out of non-exclusive and become a real couple."

"I don't know Reagan we have a pretty good thing going with our current arrangement why screw with a good thing?"

"Eddie don't tell me you haven't even thought about it, I mean it has been six months and frankly I'm getting tiered of us just being friends with benefits."

"Look you Reagan getting all sentimental and junk."

"Eddie I'm serious tell me you don't want us to be more than part time bed buddies."

"Reagan you said it yourself we came up with arrangement to keep our partnership and act on our feelings so if you want to change that be prepared to dance the police plaza limbo."

"Eddie if I wasn't serious about you do you think I'd risk a promotion and career?"

"Well if you put it that way I see your point."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I say we work this tour like normal and head to Tony's for wings and beer after that we'll come up with a plan to tell sarge we need new partners."

"Why break us up, once I kill it on the Sargent exam we have to break up anyway we can deal with any other drawbacks later."

"Alright fine so we're together we'll play the rest by ear."

"Sounds good to me".

Jamie and Eddie spent the next four hours doing drive arounds until five minutes before they got an urgent call."

" **All units be advised** **possible break in 315 east 34.** **th"**

Jamie picked up the radio to answer the call.

"12 David show us responding."

Jamie and Eddie raced off in their car to the crime scene hoping it wasn't too much of a cluster at the crime scene.

Once Eddie and Jamie got to the jewelry store they rushed in noticing that the window had been bashed in and the owner was tied up luckily for them the store wasn't too crowded and the robbers left the clerk fairly unharmed.

"Eddie you take care of the owner I'll check to see what's up in back."

Jamie rushed towards the back office where he found a man grabbing bundles of cash from behind a desk.

"NYPD freeze."

The man looked at Jamie turned and pointed his gun.

"Come any closer I blow your brains out pig."

"Drop the gun and cash now it doesn't have to end like this." Jamie pleaded.

"You're right it doesn't if you let me walk out of here with what's mine."

"I can't let you do that now drop the gun and let's talk."

"I'm not talking the only way I'm leaving is with my cash so move pig."

The man fired a shot into the air since he was starting to get annoyed.

"Next one's going right between your eyes." The portly man said advancing on Jamie it was at this moment Jamie decided to subdue his suspect, as the would be robber closed on Jamie sans gun attempting to make his way out of the office Jamie fired his weapon once hitting the man in knee bringing him down after which he placed him in cuffs and called for a bus.

Once medics arrived the man was taken to the hospital and the clerk was checked out by EMT's.

"Jamie you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good Eddie let's get to the hospital deal with this and go to lunch."

"I hear that partner."

An hour and half later Eddie and Jamie booked there would be thief and headed on break.

"After that bust I'm feeling a double bacon cheeseburger and a large soda."

"Woah Reagan you read my mind scary."

"What can I say for once we're on the page food wise now let's go."

Jamie put himself and Eddie out to lunch and headed to a small mom and pop burger spot of course Jamie being the chivalrous one paid for both their orders after which they both sat down.

"You know you didn't have to do that Jamie."

"It was no big deal Eddie anything for you."

"Aw how sweet."

"Yeah it is don't get too love-struck we are keeping this quiet this place is sometimes frequented by guys from the five-four I wouldn't want this getting to Danny yet."

"Alright so just out of curiosity does being Jamie Reagan's girlfriend get me a seat at those sacred Reagan family dinners?"

"It does after all the red tape is cut of course but I can bring you leftovers every now and then." Jamie said as he polished off his burger.

"Alright let's finish out this tour hopefully in peace so we can start our weekend."

"I hear that Eddie."

Jamie and Eddie headed back to the went back on duty hoping the rest of their day would go by without incident thankfully it did for the most part with the exception of a minor incidents.

After booking a man for a drunk and disorderly Jamie and headed to their locker-rooms to clock out for the weekend.

Just as Jamie was headed out to his car he stopped by Renzulli.

"Hey Reagan got a sec before you head out?"

"Sure thing sarge." Jamie said head heading into Renzulli's office.

"What's up sarge?"

"Listen about you going up to Sargent I wanted to let you know I recommended you because you're the best one for the job not your last name."

"Thanks sarge that means a lot coming from you."

"You earned it Reagan now take this guide and study up the test is in a couple weeks and just so you know you pass that exam you're on the short list to take over here at the twelfth."

Jamie was stunned at the sudden revelation that he was on the short list to take over for Renzulli which further threw the situation he was going through with Eddie more complicated but he decided to deal with that situation later.

"Anything else sarge?"

"No that's all Reagan see you Monday and enjoy your weekend."

Jamie walked out of the station where he met up with Eddie who was waiting by her car.

"Sorry about that Eddie sarge wanted to give me some stuff for the exam."

"Whatever Reagan let's hit Tony's it's all you can eat day."

Jamie and Eddie left in their respective cars meeting up at Tony's a short time later with both knowing that after what they had been through today neither one of their lives would be the same again.

.


	2. A Walk into the Light

**Thanks for the positive response to the first chapter hopefully it continues.**

 **A/n for the purposes of this story Nicki dropped the Boyle from her name and goes by Nicki Reagan.**

 **Most of this chapter is a flashback that explains Nicky's storyline next chapter will get back to the present.**

 **The club mentioned in this chapter is fictional.**

 **Nicki's roommate is an OC**

 **The poem mentioned in this chapter is mine.**

 **Chapter2 A Walk into the Light**

Eighteen year old Nicky Reagan was enjoying her first taste of freedom she had taken full advantage of the college experience she had decided to live on campus as oppose to staying at home which proved to be a smart choice on her part because it was through that choice that she was able to truly get to know herself.

Nicky had spent most of her first semester getting acclimated to the college environment which for the most part was easy, she quickly got the lay of the land at Columbia and made as seamless transition from high school senior to college freshmen which came in quite handy especially when she dealt with the new social environment of college.

For the most part after the first weeks of being campus Nicky began to feel at home on campus amercing herself in every aspect of college life from the academics to the social scene.

One thing that made Nicky's first college semester easier to handle was the fact that she had a roommate Ashley who was already accustomed to Columbia thanks to her early exposure to the campus.

Ashley was a criminal justice major who while being an academic enthusiast also knew how to have a good time which help Nicky learn to balance herself in a whole new way.

The friendship Nicky and Ashley developed was actually the catalyst to Nicky finding out something about herself that changed her forever.

One Friday afternoon in November just before break Nicky was walking out of her American history class Ashley had asked Nicky to join her at an off-campus club called Pink Storm, at first Nicky was hesitant to accept the invite because she wanted to study but Ashley talked her into coming after convincing her that she needed to let loose before she had a nervous breakdown.

"Nicky we're not going to get a table if you don't hurry up." Ashley called from just outside their dorm.

"I'm coming Ashley I just need find a decent top."

"Damn it Nicky just pick one we're just going to a club it's not a corporate dinner."

"Fine then you pick my top."

"Fine I will." Ashley said heading back inside and closing the door.

Ashley was a 5' 7" tan complexion girl with hazel eyes long jet black hair which she put blonde streaks in.

Ashley walked in to find Nicky dressed in a pair of black jeans and black high boots.

"Nicky just put on that long sleeve camo top and let's go you're stressing too much and I want to get over to the club before they make us pay cover".

"Fine I'll wear it by the way I've never heard of Pink Storm what's it like?"

"Pretty chill vibe the DJ is amazing and sometimes they get live bands you'll like it now let's bounce before Raquel chews me out."

"I didn't know Raquel was hanging with us tonight."

"Yeah sorry we haven't seen much of each other since she's working nights at the drop in center."

The Raquel they were referring to was Ashley's girlfriend who was a junior over at John Jay College.

"If you guys want some time to yourselves I'd be cool staying in no big I don't want to be a third wheel." Nicky said as they grabbed their coats and headed out.

"Nicky you won't be a third wheel besides you need to get out and meet someone I'm not going to let you spend your night studying and thinking about Chris."

"Ashley why did you have to bring him up now you know what that does to me."

"Sorry but it's been months you need to get over him you're lucky I saved you or he would have made you into his personal fuck toy and punching bag if I didn't step in, lucky I solved it before your uncles or mother found out ".

"I know that now and thank you for that but he seemed like a nice guy and I heard he got help it could have worked."

"No Nicky he was an ass and all wrong for you."

"If he was wrong for me and my last three dates were train-wrecks I'll never find anyone that's right for me I swear I must be the only girl in our dorm that doesn't have at least one potential guy after her." Nicky stated as they neared the club which had a bright pink sign.

"You're wrong Nicky you'll find someone you just have to let them come to you."

"Whatever you say Ashley." Nicky stated flatly as she walked into the club with Ashley.

As Nicky and Ashley walked into the club heading for their table they were greeted by a tan skinned girl who was two inches taller than Ashley but had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Rocky baby." Ashley said as leaned into her girlfriend for a chaste kiss.

"Hey Ace I missed you." Rocky said referring to her girlfriend by her nickname.

"You brought Nicky finally." Rocky said greeting Nicky with a smile.

"Yeah got her to come out even if it was like pulling teeth."

"Hey I'm right here you know."

"Lighten up Nicky we're just playing around." Ashley stated.

"Whatever I get it."

"So Nicky did my angel tell you what tonight was?"

"No what's tonight?"

"Ace how could you not tell her?"

"If I would've told her it would have been harder to get her out here."

"What are you two talking about what's tonight?"

"Nicky tonight is twin bill night." Ashley admitted.

"What's twin bill night?"

"It's a night where singles meet up and try to end up together."

"Ashley how could you bring me to a club to set me up, I don't believe you." Nicky snapped.

"Nicky let's face it when it comes to dating your recent track record sucks maybe being setup your luck will change."

"Fine I'll go along with this but next time don't try and snow me."

"Done, I promise tonight will be fun." Ashley stated.

The trio started their night innocently enough with a few sodas and some barbecue sliders after the trio finished their food the atmosphere in the club picked up.

"Hey Nicky you should hit the dance floor with us."

"No thanks Rocky I think I'll hang out for a bit go enjoy Ashley."

"Alright suit yourself." Rocky said as she joined Ashley on the dance floor.

Since the club was comprised of two floors Nicky headed up to the second floor to see what she could find.

Once up on the second floor she noticed a stage and round tables the second floor resembled a quiet coffee house, Nicky noticed an empty table and decided to sit down.

The promoter was walking up to the mic apparently to introduce the next reader.

"Alright ladies and gents it's Friday night so you guys know what that means it's time to introduce our big star the princess of poetry miss Marina Lopez."

After the introduction a 5'9" tan woman with long free flowing black hair with hazel eyes wearing grey ripped jeans and matching grey fitted shirt stepped up to the mic.

"Good evening my fellow word enthusiasts I'm sure you guys are eagerly waiting for me to drop another round poetic justice on you so I won't keep you guys waiting any longer let's get it popping this little number is Boom.

 _Tic-Tic boom is how my heart feels when I think of you._

 _Tic-Tic boom only ones in the room._

 _You lit a fire I don't want to put out_

 _You're the one I want to find out more about_

 _Alas you are like the star one I must admire from a far_

 _I can lie down at night thinking that one day I can be where you are._

Once the poem was done snaps erupted in appreciation of the performance.

As the unknown woman left the stage Nicky and her shared a passing glance which left both women reeling.

Once the lyricist finished Nicky went down to go find Ashley thinking either her or Rocky might have information on the mystery woman.

Nicky raced down to the first floor luckily finding Rocky and Ashley at their table.

"There you are Nicky where'd you run off to?" Ashley asked.

"I went up to the second floor ended up listening to some poetry that was really good and I wanted to talk to the poet but froze, do either of you know anything about a poet named Marina Lopez?"

As soon as Ashley heard the girls name she smiled.

"Yeah we know her she's a senior at Columbia really smart comes here a couple times a week to relax and on Friday's packs people in for open mic". Ashley replied.

"Okay so there's a chance she could be around campus?"

"Nicky she's always on campus helps out the freshmen before work."

"Alright so do you guys know if she's still around?"

She should be at her table on the other side of the club."

Just as Ashley said that Rocky noticed her phone vibrate she looked down at it and noticed it was Marina.

"Ash mind if we hit the ladies room real quick." Rocky said as she tried to nonverbally tell Ashley it was important a message which was quickly picked up.

"Nicky we'll be right back don't leave."

"Alright Ash I won't."

Once Ashley and Rocky were clear of Nicky Rocky pulled out her phone.  
"Rocky what's up you bolted like a bat out of hell?"

"Ash read this and you'll know why I did what I did."

Ashley took Rocky's cell phone and read the message.

 _Saw the angel your girl walked in with tonight do me a solid and get me Intel ASAP._

"Oh my god Rocky I just got a beyond brilliant idea."

"What are you thinking Ash?"

"What if we play matchmaker for Nicky and Marina."

"Pump the breaks cupid Nicky doesn't play for our team."

"I know that babe but hear me out, we get Marina to come out with us I'll make sure I bring Nicky along you coordinate with Marina and we see if they hit it off who knows maybe a spark happens Nicky falls for Marina and bang instant couple."

"I don't know Ash sounds risky it could go south real quick."

"Think positive Ash worst case scenario Nicky makes a new friend."

"Alright fine but if this goes south you're the one putting Nicky back together again."

"Fine now let's get back before Nicky sends a search party after us."

"Lead the way Ash."

Both girls met back up with Nicky who was finishing off a soda.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Long line that's all now let's hit the dance floor again before last call." Rocky stated as the DJ sped up the dance floor.

"I'll bite this time I suddenly feel like dancing."

The trio made their way on to the dance floor as Nicky couldn't stop thinking about the woman she saw tonight and hoped to see again.


	3. A World left in Ruins

**,Thanks for the response to the last chapter hopefully it continues.**

 **As I mentioned last chapter we are headed back to May when the story begins I will warn readers that this chapter does deal with the topic of gay-bashing and the use of offensive language which this author is not endorsing in any way it is only being used as a plot device.**

 **Chapter3 A World Left in Ruins**

 **Warning** **This chapter is violent and does contain gay bashing read with caution.**

 **As mentioned before the practice of gay bashing would play a part in this story it is only being used as a plot device this author does not condone the actions depicted in any way.**

It had been two weeks since Jamie and Eddie had amended the framework of their relationship and for them it was pure bliss, they had taken almost too well to covert part of their relationship even if it did make their bond stronger.

In a way it spiced up their relationship as a whole which they took full advantage of, but as happy as Jamie and Eddie were with this their progress there was still an elephant in the room that Jamie knew had to be dealt with now and being that he was hours away from taking the sergeants exam it really was now or never.

Since Jamie's exam was at 9 and both he and Eddie were scheduled to work a split morning tour Jamie figured it was best to tell Eddie how him taking the exam would affect their partnership both on and off the job add to that the fact that Jamie wanted to avoid Eddie causing a scene Jamie decided that it was best for both of them if he told her his news in a public place where he could avoid.

After waking up showering and getting dressed Jamie decided to call Eddie and have her meet him before work.

Jamie pulled his from the wall charger and speed dialed Eddie.

The phone rang three times before Eddie finally picked up.

"Hey Jamie what's up nervous about today?"

"No I think I'll do fine I actually called because I was hoping we could grab a bite before you in are you free?"

For you babe I'm free as a bird."

"Great how about the diner up the block from you in twenty my treat."

"Of course see you there."

"Later babe."

After ending the call Jamie grabbed his keys jacket and shield and headed out to his car.

As Jamie drove to the diner he was silently praying that after telling Eddie his news he would still be able to call her his girlfriend.

A short time later Jamie pulled up the diner where he spotted Eddie waiting by the entrance.

Jamie parked his car across from the diner and crossed the street where he greeted Eddie with a chaste kiss.

"Shall we." Jamie said holding the door open for Eddie who was dressed in a fitted blue shirt and matching jeans.

After being seated they were handed menus by a middle aged waitress with brown hair dressed in a seventies diner outfit.

"I'll be back in a bit with your coffees and orders guys." The waitress said cheerfully since Eddie and Jamie were regulars at diner ever since they started seeing each other.

"So Jamie what's the plan today since you're taking test and I'm on beat?"

"Well you're doing solo meter maid duty until I get back to the house then its regular patrol with yours truly hopefully nothing crazy happens today it's Monday and I could do without any unnecessary bull."

"You and me both Reagan."

A few moments later Jamie and Eddie's orders of bacon pancakes and eggs along with coffee had arrived, the couple had enjoyed their food while making eyes at each other while eating.

Half way through the meal Jamie thought it was the right time to tell Eddie the other half of his news.

Jamie took a sip of his coffee put it down and noticed Eddie was finishing off her last two pancakes.

"Eddie I have something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad I only kept this from you because I wanted to be sure that I was really prepared."

Upon hearing the concern in Jamie's voice Eddie put down her fork and looked Jamie in the eye.

"Jamie you can tell me anything you should know I'll support you all the way."

"If you say so here it goes."

Jamie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Remember last week when I told you I was talking to sarge before we left a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah you said it had something to do with the exam why?"

"Well that's not the whole truth."

"Jamie how could you lie to me I thought we were beyond lying to each other."

"I never lied I just didn't tell you the whole truth and I'm sorry for that Eddie I really am."

"Alright I'll forgive you but you tell me the whole truth now and never lie to me or we're through both personally and professionally clear Reagan."

"Crystal and again I'm sorry."

"It's forgiven now what's the missing info on you and the sergeants exam?"

"Well if I pass the sergeants exam it will not only mean a promotion it'll mean big changes in the twelfth."

"Big changes how?"

"Like major changes Renzulli moving to lieutenant for starters."

"If Renzulli moves up that leaves us without a CO."

"Well that's where I come in sarge already told me if I pass the exam I'm on the short list for CO."

"Wow Jamie that's a lot to take in." Eddie stated with a look of shock on her face.

"I know that would mean I'd be dating my boss."

"Another hurtle for us to clear at 1PP I know but I'll turn down the position if I'm picked if that's what you want Eddie you're just as important to me as this job is."

"Jamie I couldn't and wouldn't ask you to turn down a job for me if you get the offer I want you take it hell I'll transfer out if that would make it easier for you to take the job."

"Eddie no the twelfth is just as much your house as it is mine I want you to stay."

"I'll stay but if it gets weird I'm transferring, I would rather have you in my life as my loving boyfriend and happy than as my boss and miserable."

"Thanks Eddie that means a lot."

"Anything for you Reagan now you need to get down to the testing center and I need to get to roll call."

Jamie paid their bill and the couple left diner glad they had cleared the air before they added to their list of problems.

Once Jamie pulled into the testing center he noticed he had just enough time to go in change into uniform and report to his assigned area.

Jamie signed in at the reception desk vouched his weapon and headed for the locker room.

After changing Jamie went up to the fifth floor where the test was being administered found his seat and waited with the other twenty-four Sargent hopefuls.

Fifteen minutes later the captain who would be acting as the proctor welcomed everyone to the exam after going over the test format and posttest procedure the timer was set and the test began.

Meanwhile across town on the campus of Columbia University Nicky and Ashley were preparing to take their first of two final exams before they would be meeting up with Raquel and Marina.

"So Nicky it's been seven months of you and Marina tap dancing with each other don't you think it's time you two stop the we're just casual routine and move on to being exclusive?"

"Ash for the millionth time I want us to be exclusive but part of me is scared I've never been with a girl before and with Marina being older and more experienced I'm scared she'll change her mind and go for someone more experienced.

"Nicky the girl is so into you it's not even funny just the way she acts around should be proof enough."

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"Give me a break like you haven't noticed how she goes from rough ready for anything super-cop to doting wanna be girlfriend around you and from what Rocky told me you're the first girl that has ever completely cracked the wall Marina has around herself, face it I wouldn't be surprised if she uses that big bank account she has and makes it rain for you."

"Ash I don't care about her money or the fact that she's a model as well as a cop I like her for her not the extras."

"Relax I get it you two would be a hot couple though you have to admit the daughter of New York's best ADA's as well as the granddaughter of the current police commissioner with the daughter of the most decorated female MMA fighter in the world in addition to the former chief of the Boston PD not to mention her father brings his own heat as the most feared DA on the east coast."

"Alright I get it we'd be a power couple now let's move before we flunk the semester."

"Nicky and Ashley quickly made their way across campus from the student lounge to the English department where they happen to run into someone they hoped they hadn't, that person was their classmate Bernie Maxwell who was flanked by his best friend Dave Hawk both were on the Columbia basketball team and had crushes on Nicky.

"Hey Nicky why don't you quit hanging with the head of the dyke squad and let me and my boy here give you some real lady loving?" Bernie who was a few inches taller than Nicky with hazel eyes and short black hair.

"Yeah Nicky both of knows the only reason you left that loser you were with was because he couldn't give you what you needed." Dave said as he showed off his abs to Nicky being six five one eighty five with long black hair was something Dave often use on girls to get what he wanted which didn't work on Nicky.

"Beat it losers neither of us want you." Ashley snapped pushing past the guys.

Just as Nicky walked past Bernie he tripped Nicky.

"Hey asshole not cool." Nicky snapped brushing herself off and getting up.

"If you think that wasn't cool you haven't seen a thing yet watch your back." Bernie said as he and Dave left.

Nicky and Ashley took their seats preparing for their final.

"Nicky be careful around campus those two are crazy."

"I will Ash but I'm not going let them get to me."

After taking their seats Nicky and Ashley waited about five minutes after which their professor walked in passed out the tests set the timer and allowed the class to begin their exam.

Nicky and Ashley had finished their exam with a half hour to spare and after they handed in their exams they headed to the Math building to take their statistics final.

Just as they were headed inside Nicky and Ashley were surprised by Marina and Raquel.

"What are you two doing here?" Nicky asked surprised that Marina was on campus considering her last final was an online project.

"Nothing we had time to kill so Marina over here begged me to drive down here so could and I quote be in the presence of New York's most desired bachelorette."

"Aw that's so sweet." Ashley cooed.

"Shut up Ashley you're going to ruin the moment." Marina snapped.

Marina then took Nicky's hands in her own.

"This wasn't how I planned on doing this but I can't wait any longer."

"Marina what are you doing?" Nicky asked confused by her friends' gesture.

"Well Nicky we've been doing the nonexclusive friends thing since the week after we saw each other at the lounge and I can't do that anymore so I'm asking you the one question that has been on mind since we met, Nicky Reagan will you be my girlfriend?"

Nicky took a moment to process what was happening the girl who had seemingly gelled with her from the start was asking her to be her girlfriend it took Nicky a few moments but knew what she wanted to do she took one deep breath in and looked into Marina's hazel eyes.

"Marina I've never done this before but I feel like I can trust you to be patient with me so to answer your question yes I'll be your girlfriend."

The duo broke apart and shared a loving but tame kiss to the delight of their friends.

"Well as much as I hate to breakup this hallmark moment these two still have tests to ace so I say we meet up afterwards and head to Eva's afterwards grab a bite and after Marina gets off tour we head to Leo's and celebrate with some hookah."

"I'm cool with that." Nicky commented.

"Then its settled food then hookah now I'll have something to look forward to at the end of tour."

"Good luck you two." Rocky commented as Nicky and Ashley headed inside but just before Nicky went in Marina stopped her.

"Nicky before you go in I wanted to give this to you."

Marina went into her pocket and pulled and pulled out a necklace that had a gold lion claw like charm hanging off it.

"This is for you sorry it's not boxed or anything but it's my charm chain I want to have it now consider it the first of your gifts from me to show you how much I care about you."

"Thanks Marina I'll keep it safe." Nicky said putting the small chain on.

The couple shared one final hug before separating as Nicky went to catch up with Ashley.

Nicky walked in just as the professor was to hand out the exams and shortly after the test began with Nicky hoping she could ace yet another final.

Back at the NYPD testing center Jamie was putting the finishing touches on his exam finishing the last set of questions.

Jamie checked over his answers one last time before handing in his exam.

Once Jamie turned in his exam he walked down to the lobby picked up his weapon and headed for work.

Jamie sent Eddie a quick text saying he would be meeting her in an hour and made his way to the twelfth.

Once Jamie got in he suited up and made his way to Eddie finding her on meal at a deli about ten blocks from the squad.

"Hey Reagan how'd it go?"

"Tedious but I think I passed."

"That's great pretty quiet on my end noting major I got a turkey cheese on a roll eat up."

"Thanks Eddie you know just what I need."

"It's my job Reagan now eat up."

Eddie and Jamie made quick work of their meal before heading out again hoping the remainder of the tour would be peaceful.

Meanwhile at Columbia Nicky was wrapping up her final and checking over her work once she was done she handed in her exam and gathered her ID and signaled to Ashley that she'd be close by.

Nicky headed out of the building and made her way towards the campus exit just as she crossed the street Nicky was approached by Bernie Dave and yet another guy but she couldn't make out his face because it was covered by a black bandana and a hood.

"Hey Nicky where you headed?" Dave asked is a pestering manor.

"Away from you now if you don't mind I'm leaving." Nicky stated.

"You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks unless you agree to go out on a date with us." Dave stated.

"I think I'll pass excuse me." Nicky said trying to push passed the trio.

"Alright we tried this the easy way and that didn't work so I guess we do this the hard way". Bernie stated as he revealed his previously concealed right hand which now had brass knuckles attached.

Before Nicky could react she was being assaulted by the three men and after she blacked out from being beaten the masked assailant pulled out a can of black spray paint while Bernie retrieved a souvenir gay pride from a bag the trio had close by.

"Tag her." Dave ordered.

The masked man tagged Nicky by spray painting the word DYKE on the front of her shirt after which Bernie dropped the flag on Nicky's chest.

"Let's go we're done here Dave said as they ran off.

Back on campus Ashley was walking out of her final and tried calling Nicky but got no answer.

"That's weird Nicky always picks up." Ashley mused to herself walking on to the street just as she crossed the street she noticed something odd and went to cross the street to check it out.

When she saw Nicky's body on the ground she immediately called 911

"911 what's your emergency?"

I'm calling to report an assault just across the street from Columbia university I need an Ambulance Now!" Ashley said trying to keep it together.

"Okay help is on the way."

After calling 911 Ashley called Marina hoping she'd pick up.

Marina luckily picked up right away.

"Hey Ash what's up I just got on tour."

"Marina get over here to campus now Nicky's been hurt and its bad."

Marina didn't even think twice she got her partner Rivera and jumped into the driver's side of their cruiser

"Hey rookie where's the fire?"

"Emma there's been an accident at Columbia we need to move now I'll explain once we're there."

Marina motored through the streets like a bat out of hell knowing that her life was about to get a hell of a lot more stressful.

 **Next update will pick up with Marina on scene along with two particular patrolmen.**


	4. Unexpected Spotlight

**Thanks for the continued support hopefully it continues as promised here is where the story starts to pick up.**

 **Chapter4 Unexpected Spotlight**

Marina sped the streets lights and sirens going not having any other focus but Nicky a fact that wasn't yet known to her T.O. and partner Emma Rivera.

Emma was a 5'6" female with a fair complexion green eyes and brown eyes she had been on the job for ten years and was a cops cop she loved taking young cops and training them, she had taken a special liking to Marina who came out of the academy with an eagerness to impress which was a trait Emma admired in her trainee.

"Hey rookie you wanna tell me where the hell we're going doing ninety in a school zone not to mention there wasn't a radio call." Emma said as Marina sped through the streets.

"Alright if you must know we're headed to an assault case at Columbia."

"Okay why would we hit an assault that hasn't even gone out over the air yet?"

"Just trust me we need to be there if we catch heat I'll take the hit."

"Fine just get over there than."

Marina drove the rest of the way without saying a word to her partner hoping she wasn't too late.

Meanwhile just a few blocks away Jamie and Eddie were causally trying to finish out their tour without incident.

"Hey Eddie what do you think about crashing at my place tonight and order in?"

"Sure thing Jamie as long as we order from that new cheese cake spot I have a craving for something sweet tonight."

"You're the best Reagan."

"Yeah whatever Eddie let's just hope nothing crazy happens for the rest of tour."

Just as Jamie was turning on to 42nd street he heard the radio go off.

" **12 David additional units requested at Columbia University for crowd control fourth with".**

" **12 David show us responding."**

Jamie heard the call and made a U-turn heading towards Columbia.

"I wonder what this call's about Jamie; we normally don't get many fourth with calls in that area."

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Jamie said having a strange feeling about the radio call hoping it was all in his head.

A block away from the scene Marina parked the car seeing the police cars barricades and media already at the scene.

"Emma let's move." Marina said running towards the scene with Emma right behind her.

Marina and Emma headed in the direction of the crime scene luckily Marina noticed Ashley crying talking to two EMT's just beyond the tape and headed towards her.

"Ashley what the hell happen here where's Nicky?" Marina said trying to keep her head.

"I don't know I was finishing up my final when I called Nicky to see where she was and when I crossed the street I found Nicky in pretty bad shape."

"Ash where is she now?"

"Last I saw her she was being worked on by EMT's they said they can't move her yet."

"Listen to me I don't care what you have to do you make sure Nicky gets the help she needs, if anything happens to her I swear to everything good in this world I won't be responsible for what I do." Marina seethed.

"Easy Rena we'll find out who did this by the way go see if Lily is here I heard whispers her unit has this case now I already gave my statement to an officer Walsh go find her."

"Fine I will get the hell over to Nicky."

Ashley found the EMT's who were finally loading Nicky into an ambulance.

Ashley noticed a two blonde female EMT's loading Nicky up she happen to see Nicky lying on a stretcher in a neck brace looking pretty bruised up.

"Excuse me the girl you're loading up is my best friend can I ride with her?"

"Fine let's move." The smaller of the two EMT's replied.

Back at the crime scene Marina and Emma tried to make sense of the zoo that formed at the scene between CSU and uniforms doing crowd control and canvas.

"Hey Emma I heard detectives are on scene already any chance you've seen Lily with her luck she caught this case."

"I saw a couple detectives setting up just past the barricades."

"Good you see any white shirts stall em but see what you can find out."

"Lopez I'm not risking my neck with white shirts we do this by the book crowd control and that's it we let the detectives handle this."

"All due respect Emma the Vic in this case is someone who I care about very much I couldn't care less about department regulations I want whoever's responsible caught yesterday ."

"If you're too close to this I can call the sarge and have you pulled."

"To hell with that I'm finding out who has this case and making sure I'm on it." Marina stated in a matter of fact tone walking away from Emma.

Marina made her way through the chaos around her and luckily found who she needed her cousin SVU detective Lily Vasquez who was a 5'7" brunette with hazel eyes.

"Hey Lily what do you know?"

"Marina what are you doing here this isn't your beat."

"Spare me the company bullshit I know things about this case you'll need."

"Marina I mean it go help with crowd control I'll handle this." Lily semi yelled.

Just as Lily was walking away she noticed two uniforms walk up to her and Marina.

"Hey are you detective Vasquez?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Jamie Regan I was told you were point on this."

"Lily Vasquez Special Victims Unit what does a beat cop want with a special victims case?"

The Vic in your case happens to be my niece Nicky Reagan I need to know what's up even if I can't work this case."

"As far as I know from the EMT's your niece was jumped coming from campus no one got a good visual on the perp we're still canvasing she should be on her way to St. Victors."

"Fine here's my cell number call as soon as you have something." Jamie said giving Lily his card.

"Whatever Lily said reluctantly taking Jamie's card as Jamie and Eddie walked away.

Once Jamie and Eddie left Marina decided to set Lily straight.

"Lily I hope you know you just put your ass on the line."

"Why you say that Marina?"

"The cop you just shot your mouth off to was Jamie Reagan the youngest son of your boss the police commissioner."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious if he wanted to Jamie could have your ass on chopping block faster than you could say Mets suck."

"Okay I get it I screwed up big I'll fix it."

"You better because if you don't you'll be screwing yourself professionally but just as important you'll be screwing me personally."

"Okay how would I be screwing you?"

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I recently started dating Nicky and if you screw this up you could cost me the best thing I've had in a while."

"Ave Maria this case this case is less than three hours old and I already wish it wasn't mine."

"I don't care what you have to do just find whoever did this and keep me in the loop."

"Fine I'll handle it now get back on beat."

"Later cousin don't let me down." Marina said walking away to find Emma.

Back in the squad car Jamie drove through the streets noticeably on edge something that wasn't lost on Eddie.

"Hey Jamie if it helps we could head over to St. Victors and check on Nicky."

"Eddie as much as I want to do that we're on the clock we can't go dark."

"Jamie it's your niece."

"I know that's even more of a reason to stay on like normal besides I don't want to be caught up in another mess our situation is crazy enough as is."

"Fine I'll text Kara and tell her to swing by."

"Fine I could only imagine what the suits at 1PP are going to do when they get wind of this."

"Jamie don't stress this will all work out I know it will." Eddie said trying to comfort Jamie after sending a text to Walsh.

Meanwhile down at one police Plaza Detective Abbigail Baker was at her desk sorting through paper work for the police commissioner who was currently in a meeting with his Chiefs when her phone rang.

"Commissioner Regan's office Detective Baker speaking.

"Detective Baker this is Lieutenant Sara Andrews of the twelfth's SVU squad I'm at crime scene at Columbia University and I thought you guys at HQ might want a heads up before you get blindsided by the media blitz."

"I'm listening Lieutenant what's the issue?"

"My detectives responded to assault on campus and the victim hits very close to that office."

"How close Lieutenant?"

"It's Nicky Reagan the commissioners' granddaughter, she's in route to St Victors now."

"Alright I'll let the commissioner know have detectives at the hospital fourth with."

"Already done."

"Good keep me posted."

"Will do Detective."

After hanging up the call Baker raced over to the conference room to alert the commissioner.

Baker knocked on the door while as the chief from the one-six was showing off a graphic on violent crime.

"Pardon the interruption but I have a message for the police commissioner".

"What is it Baker?" Frank asked looking at his long time detective.

"We have a situation that requires your immediate attention."

Frank knew by his Detectives body language this was serious so he quickly rose from his seat.

"We'll table this meeting for now everyone back to work."

"Frank dismissed the meeting and walked out flanked by Sid and DCPI Moore all headed for his office.

"What's the situation Baker?"

"I just received word that there's been an assault at Columbia University." Baker said as the foursome walked into Frank's office.

"Okay an assault on a college campus being handled by the proper authorities I don't see the problem here Baker."

"Sir the issue isn't the response to the crime it's the victim of the crime."

"Okay so who's the victim?"

"It's your granddaughter Nicky sir."

As soon as he heard his granddaughter had been assaulted Frank was visibly shaken.

"What do you know Baker?"

"So far I have minimal details sir the Lieutenant on scene informed me the press has the story and Nicky was in route to St. Victor's medical center detectives are also in route I advised the lieutenant to keep me posted."

"Good keep me updated Baker."

It was at this moment Garret decided to step in.

"Frank you want me to draft a statement before we get calls or get swamped at the hospital?"

"No Garett no press not yet as for the hospital let's move but out the back way."

"All due respect sir this is your granddaughter this case has front page written all over it maybe you should prepare a statement." Gormley suggested.

"Sid thanks for the input but I can't make a statement before I have the facts as for heading to hospital we move now."

Frank and his detail exited his office hoping they weren't too late.

Over at St. Victors' Ashley sat in the waiting room trying to stay calm she had been sitting in the waiting room for close to an hour and still no word on Nicky the only ones that knew anything were detectives who were posted outside of Nicky's room and hadn't said a word to her since they showed up.

Ashley decided to walk up to reception and try for an update for a second time.

"Excuse me my friend Nicky Reagan was brought in any word on how she's doing please I need to know."

The female receptionist looked up from her computer and noticed Ashley.

"I'm sorry but I can't release any patient information hospital policy."

Ashley was at her wits end she was ready to let loose on the receptionist when Raquel walked in.

"Hey Ash I heard what happen from Rena any news?"

"No the ass clown over here won't talk and the cops haven't come out either this is all my fault."

"Stay strong Ashley I'm sure Nicky's okay." Raquel said embracing her friend.

Just as Rocky was leading Ashley away she noticed Frank and detail walk into the hospital Rocky immediately walked over with Ashley to stop him.

"Excuse me commissioner Reagan I'm Raquel and this is Ashley we're friends of Nicky's and want to know how she's doing."

"Frank saw the worry on girls' faces and felt their pain.

"Girls I'll find out how Nicky's doing and let you know when I can."

"Thank you sir." Rocky said slightly more relaxed as she headed towards some seats with Ashley.

Baker flashed her shield and got Frank to where Lily was.

Lily saluted before briefing the commissioner.

"What do we know detective?"

"Well sir from what the canvas turned up we know the victim was attacked by multiple perps we have no witnesses and the surveillance footage from nearby shops isn't helpful in making an ID, however we can tell you we're dealing with an apparent hate crime."

"Oh what makes this a hate crime?"

"All I will say at time sir is that the victim was found branded with a slur that supports the hate crime classification I can't say anymore without the victims consent."

Frank wasn't satisfied with the answer he received but knew this wasn't the time to press this issue.

A few moments later a tall tanned female doctor emerged from Nicky's hospital room.

Detective I'm doctor Paige Brooks we stabilized your girl she is awake but she said she won't speak to anyone but a Marina Lopez."

"Alright thanks I'll take it from here doctor."

"Fine but I'd advise you don't stress her she has a mild concussion and a badly sprained arm along with bruised ribs and a stinger it took work to relax her."

"Thanks Doc."

"Commissioner I'll let you know what I find out right now I need Officer Lopez here fourth with if you want her to open up."

"I need to see her detective."

"All due respect sir after what Nicky has been through we need to go at her pace cases like this can go south if not handled with care."

"As much as Frank wanted to see Nicky he had never handled a special victim's case so he did as Lily instructed and pulled Lopez.

Half hour later Marina showed up and met with Lily outside the in the waiting room.

"What did you find out Lily?"

"Nothing she wants you in the room and you only."

"Fine I'll get her talking."

"I'm giving you a heads up the PC is in there and he's not happy so work your magic ASAP."

"Done."

Marina walked to the back patient rooms and saw Nicky who instantly latched on to her girlfriend and cried.

"Rena don't leave me I'm sorry."

It's okay I'm here babe I'm not leaving."

Nicky calmed down after a few moments so Marina went into cop mode.

"Nicky can you tell me what happen to you?"

They… They jumped me Nicky cried thinking of the incident again.

"Who jumped you babe?"

Dave and Bernie two guys from my school they jumped me with another guy outside after I walked off campus please don't tell anyone but they jumped me because I turned them down.

As soon as Marina heard this she was heated because two assholes just made her job personal.

"Nicky don't worry they won't hurt you again my cousin and I will make sure of that."

"Don't tell my grand dad." Nicky pleaded knowing Frank might get wind of this.

"I won't I'll be back babe you rest."

Marina walked back into the hallway to Lily and the commissioner.

"What'd you get Marina?" Lily asked.

"Everything motive and the perps' names."

"Good so this case will be wrapped up quick."

"Wrong Nicky gave me two perps there were three and to make matters worse you don't have an ID on the third perp not to mention she's scared of you know who finding out you know what."

"Dam it."

"Will someone fill us in here?" Frank asked.

"Commissioner this case is sensitive your granddaughter made a partial ID but couldn't ID a third perp and before you ask the motive is known but for privacy reasons I can't disclose that information, I would advise you don't force Nicky to tell you."

"Understood good work both of you."

Frank wanted to know what he wasn't being told but he wanted the perps caught more.

"Now officially this goes by the book detective."

"Understood sir." Lily responded.

"Now back to work both of you and tell the two girls outside to come in."

"Yes sir"

Lily and Marina got Ashley and Rocky and brought them back to Nicky.

As they left Marina and Lily both knew things just got real personal now.


	5. Bringing the Heat

**I** **'** **m back with another update hope you guys enjoy sorry for the long wait but with the holidays around the corner writing time isn** **'** **t as available I will update when I can after the holidays I** **'ll get back to a more consistent update pace.**

 **Please read the note at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Chapter5 Bringing the Heat**

It was early Friday morning and Erin was getting ready for work she had no idea what happened with Nicky she had gotten a call from Frank late last night that he would take care of Nicky for the night not mentioning the incident as not to worry her he made sure to tell that he would call her the next day.

Thinking nothing out of the ordinary about her fathers phone call from last night Erin went to bed not knowing anything about Nicky and her situation.

When Erin woke up she showered dressed grabbed a bagel and headed off to work not knowing her life was about to get a bit more complicated.

Over at the hospital Frank stood beside Nicky's hospital bed as she slept Frank still didn't have the answers he was looking for but was willing to let the process play out.

Just as Frank was about to get up and head to the hospital cafeteria when Detective Baker walked in.

"What is it Baker?"

"Sir I just received word from a nurse on this floor that Raquel Ortiz Nicky's friend was just brought in with a sprained arm and bruising to her ribs.

Frank looked stunned but tried not to let that show.

"What do you know Baker?"

"Nothing yet sir no one has come to speak to the victim."

"Well Baker don't just stand there you're an NYPD Detective go do your job."

"Yes sir."

With that Abigail left to do as instructed.

A few moments later Nicky opened her eyes.

"Hey Nicky how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay grandpa where's Marina I need her." Nicky said as Frank looked puzzled still not getting the connection between Marina and Nicky.

"If you mean officer Lopez she's on tour right now."

"Grandpa I know you don't like taking advantage of your position as police commissioner but could you get Marina here please I really need her."

"Nicky I may be the police commissioner but I can't and wont do that."

"Fine, can you at least bring up Raquel up here I want to at least be around friends right now and she said she would get here first thing."

"Nicky I didn't want to have to tell you this but your friend Raquel was hurt."

Upon hearing this news Nicky tried to get off the bed pulling at her IVS. Which caused Frank to try and stop her.

"Nicky stop this right now you'll hurt yourself." Frank cautioned.

Once her grandfather divulged the news of friend being injured Nicky tried like mad to get to her friend an action which aggravated Nicky's bruised ribs.

"Nicky you have to stay calm you'll hurt yourself worse."

"I don't care I need to check on my friend."

"I already have Baker checking on your friend you can see her once I find out what's going on now lay back down and rest I'll get a doctor to check on you and I'll go check on your friend."

"Fine Grandpa but hurry back." Nicky said giving into her grandfather's request.

Frank headed out of the room towards the nurses station and got Raquel's room number.

Meanwhile at the twelfth precinct Lily was doing paper work when Lieutenant Andrews came out of her office.

"Vasquez my office now."

Lily hustled over to her bosses office and shut the door.

"You wanted to see me Mam?"

"Yeah have a seat."

"What's this about Lieutenant?"

"You know the case you caught yesterday the assault on PC's granddaughter?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I don't need to tell you that this case just became job one for you the press is all over this case ready to make this the new center piece of the news cycle, I just got word damn near every news outlet in the city is just waiting to get a one on one exclusive from the PC's granddaughter but I don't need to tell you that her family as well as this department don't need the circus right now, I want everyone responsible brought into this house ASAP clear?"

"Crystal Mam."

"Good so just to cover our bases and make sure we get these animals before the circus has a chance to get any worse I called the chief of D's he's already authorized me to pull any and all resources I need to close this case so I put in a call to the five-four and got you a temporary partner I'm forming a hate crime task force I don't want this getting out of hand."

"Mam with all due respect I don't need a partner I can shut this case faster solo."

"No buts Vasquez you're getting a partner I'm also doing this to keep you from shooting your mouth off again I heard how you dismissed officer Reagan at the crime scene not your best moment I'm not chewing your ass right now largely because the Reagan's don't need petty bullshit on their plate adding to this mess from now on play nice."

Lily was relieved to get off with a warning she knew that it could have been much worse.

"What are you waiting for go do your job."

"You never told me who my partner is for this is LT."

"My mistake you'll be working with Maria Baez she's a good detective she's also partners with the your Vics other uncle one Danny Reagan I suggest you play nice with her."

Meanwhile out on the streets of Manhattan Eddie and Jamie were trying to make it through tour in one piece.

"Hey Reagan you look stressed talk to me."

"Its nothing Eddie I'm just worried about Nicky that's all."

"Jamie relax SVU has the case I'm sure they'll catch whoever did this."

"I know they will Eddie but i hate not knowing what's going on Detective Vasquez hasn't called me yet and I'm worried."

"I know Jamie I'll see what I can find out when we grab a bite if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Eddie that means a lot."

"I'll always have your back lamb chop."

Back at the hospital Frank was walking out of the conference room flanked by Baker Garrett and Sid.

"Frank what do you want to do I've already got calls from the _Times_ the _Post_ and the _News_ all asking for exclusives hell all three are running the piece on the front page with the _Post_ using the the headline _Pride Flagged_ assuming this case is a gay bashing _._ "

"Garrett I don't care what the headline says I want answers."

"We all do Frank but we need to put some sort of statement out my connections at all three papers say they have evidence this was a gay bashing."

Frank perked up when he heard that piece of information.

"Garrett how would the press already have a motive if we don't even have all the facts yet?"

"Frank I don't need to tell you people talk after all something like an assault at Columbia University information would spread like wild fire."

"Well find out where the papers are getting there information from and stop anymore leaks its bad enough Erin is in the dark about all this I don't want this causing UN-needed issues in my city."

"Right away Frank by the way I'll just put out a standard statement for now until we get control of this."

"Do that."

Once Garrett left Frank still needed to address Baker about Raquel's situation.

"Baker you never told me what you knew about Raquel."

"Sir all I was able to get from her was that she was approached by a male dressed in all black who beat her and told her to and I quote Tell that Nicky bitch we're watching her she better not snitch".

"Okay so whoever approached Raquel is connected to Nicky's case as well?"

"It would seem so sir."

"Well that leaves us with more questions than answers were you able to get anything from Raquel?"

"Yes sir I was able to get the reason why Nicky was attacked."

"Well Baker out with it."

"Sir all due respect it isn't my place to say."

Frank stopped at Nicky's hospital room door and looked at Baker.

"Sid go check on Nicky if she opens up to you let me know."

" Yes sir."

"Now Baker I believed I asked you for information please deliver it."

"Sir once again with all due respect I can't repeat what I was told however if you'll allow me to I'd like to work these connected cases after which I will share information as appropriate."

"Baker so if I understand you you're saying you want to work an investigation?"

"Yes sir I can be an asset to the Detective currently on the case."

"Fine report to the one-two get up to speed and keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

With that Baker left headed for the twelfth.

Over at the five four Danny and Maria were processing a drug runner when Baez was called into her Lieutenant's office.

"Baez come in shut the door"

Maria shut the door behind her noticing she was joined by an unknown detective.

"Baez this is detective Vasquez from the one-two Special Victims Unit you'll be working with her on a gay bashing that happened at Columbia yesterday."

"Why am I being pulled on to a special victims case?"

"You're this case because the chief of D's wants this case closed yesterday and with the victim being high profile the case has to stick or this department catches a type of hell we do not want or need."

"Okay so who's the victim?"

After hearing the question Lily dropped her case notes on the desk revealed the name to Maria who was stunned.

"You've got to be kidding our Vic is Danny's niece?"

"Yes Baez it is from this point on you are not to discuss this case with Reagan understood all information is shared between the two of you myself and the LT at the one-two until further notice clear?"

"Yes Mam."

"Alright get out of here and do your jobs."

Once both detectives left Carver's office Maria saw Danny eyeing her so she went over to him.

"What was that about partner?"

"Nothing Reagan just a new case."

"Okay lets roll than."

"No this case is mine it's a joint case with the one-two sorry."

"What the hell Baez?"

"I'm sorry Reagan talk to Carver she'll explain."

"Fine." Danny said as he stormed off into his bosses office.

"Hey Lieutenant what's the deal with pulling Baez?"

"Reagan your partner was ordered on to a sensitive case and this came from over my head so until further notice you and I are partners and there's nothing you can do about so hit your desk and do your job a call comes in let me know and we move got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

Danny went back to his desk not knowing where else to turn for answers so he went back to his paper work hoping some would come soon.

As Baker walked into the twelfth she headed for the second floor of the house where the special victims squad room was located.

Luckily Baker saw the CO for the unit walking into her office and approached her.

"Excuse me Lieutenant I'm detective Baker I was told your precinct was handling the Nicky Reagan case."

"We are I have two detectives on the case now."

"Well just a few hours ago there was an assault outside St. Victors hospital which I can confirm is connected to the Reagan case and was hoping to assist in catching the people responsible for both crimes I already interviewed the second victim."

"Just what we meed a second Vic fine I'll put in a call to the detectives working the case go make yourself at home at the empty desk outside I'll let you know where to meet up with Vasquez and Baez the other detectives on the case."

Baker settled herself at her new post and waited for further instructions.

Back at the hospital Nicky was being prepared to be discharged by her doctor who provided her with painkillers for her ribs.

"Now Nicky take these as needed and I want to see you in two weeks and I'll give you the contact information to the outreach center if you need it."

"Thanks but I'll be fine I just want to check on my friend."

"Okay I'll see you in two weeks Nicky."

Once the doctor was out of the room Frank decided to go into full grandfather mode.

"Nicky I know you've been through a lot talk to me."

"I'm fine grandpa I'll be even better when I see Raquel and get out of here and I'd like to stay with Marina if that's okay with you."

"Nicky why would you stay at officer Lopez's place when you can stay with your mom at home or with me and pop?"

"Grandpa right now I just need to clear my head and I can't be around anyone right now I'll make sure I'm at Sunday dinner please understand."

Frank was confused as to why his granddaughter didn't want to be around family especially at a time like this but gave in anyway hoping Nicky would come to him in time.

"Okay Nicky if space is what you need you got it but please talk to someone about whatever you're going through."

"I will grandpa now please take me Raquel she sent me a text saying Ashley is here the three of us will know how to deal with this and please don't tell mom what happen I want her to hear it from me."

"That I will do Nicky but just know I will find out who did this to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way grandpa now I'm going to find my friends and get going I'll be in touch."

With that Nicky gathered her things and called Ashley leaving her grandfather still with precious few answers.

Back at the twelfth Baker had just gotten word that Baez and Lopez were coming back from re-canvasing the area around the school so she waited at her desk accessing security files from the hospital.

Having been briefed on the new strategy for the case Baez and Lopez met Baker at her desk.

Once Baez and Lopez got acquainted with Baker they went over the evidence that was collected during both crimes.

"We spoke to the owner of a cleaners that he served three males all asking to have their shirts and jeans cleaned we have their stuff down in the lab being tested for fluids we also put in a call for our Vics clothes from the assault." Baez stated.

"Good I've set up a photo array for our Vics to look through to make the IDs."

"Wait what do you mean Vics Baker we only have one victim." Lily stated.

"We now have two someone attacked a friend of our victim a few hours ago outside the same hospital this started at."

"Just great." Lily huffed.

"Well lets not waste time we need to get to our Vics and make these IDs." Baker stated.

"Lets go than." Baez said wanting to put this case to bed as fast as possible.

"I'll call the PC and tell him to hold our Vics." Baker stated as she called Frank.

The trio left the squad room all hoping this case wouldn't get anymore out of control.

 **Next Update will include Erin finding out what's going on as well as one family member meeting Marina and finding out about Nicky's secret as well as an unwanted roadblock in Nicky's quest for justice.**

 **For my fellow Jamko fans i haven't forgotten about Eddie and Jamie I will progress their story-line as well in the next chapter.**


	6. Seeking a Helping Hand in the Storm

**I came across some spare time so I thought I might as well use it to give you guys one last chapter before my holiday hiatus.**

 **Please keep in mind that this chapter takes place two days after the last one and will mention an event that took place the day after Nicky and Raquel left the hospital**

 **Chapter6 Seeking a Helping Hand in the Storm**

Nicky had been out of the hospital for two days now and was slowly beginning to recover from the attack largely due to help from Marina who offered to let Nicky stay at her loft to get her head together but even with Marina's help she couldn't get a full nights sleep she had spent the better part of the weekend suffering from nightmares of the attack Saturday's nightmare had been so bad Marina spent the night awake with Nicky trying to comfort her after having several nightmares both about the attack and coming out to her family it had gotten to the point where Marina tried to convince Nicky to open up to someone she trusted about both issues and luckily after some convincing Saturday Nicky agreed to let Jamie in on what was going on thinking he would be the most receptive and understanding of her situation.

Luckily for Nicky she was able to get a hold of her uncle on his cell phone Nicky was able to setup a meeting right before the Reagan's were supposed to meet for Sunday mass.

Nicky had decided to meet with Jamie at a small diner half way between Marina's loft and their church.

Nicky and Marina had gotten up at eight to meet up Jamie Raquel and Ashley would also be attending mass but they would be sitting away from Nicky and her family as to avoid any questions both Nicky and Rocky had their fill of questions when Baker Baez and Lily came to question them at the hospital.

"Nicky you want anything to drink before we head out to meet your uncle?" Marina asked getting ready to prepare her morning tea.

"I'll take coffee with milk lite and sweet I'll need the sugar to keep me up through mass."

"On it babe go shower and get dressed I'll keep this warm for you and don't forget your pain Meds I can tell your ribs are still killing you."

"I'll take them don't worry." Nicky said walking out of the kitchen up to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Nicky returned to the kitchen dressed in a pair of black stockings matching flats and a red top and a black skirt.

"Babe you look amazing in that skirt." Marina commented.

"Thanks babe now go get ready I don't want my uncle thinking I'm not showing up."

"Alright I'll be back in a few."

Marina headed up the stairs to the shower while Nicky drank her tea listening to the radio for background noise not wanting to turn on the news which was a constant reminder of her attack apparently in the days after her attack every major news outlet buzzing with news of her attack at Columbia or Raquel's assault outside of Saint Vics of course no outlets had released their names due to a temporary gag order agreed to by the NYPD and the media outlets which for the time being was blessing for both Nicky and Rocky.

Meanwhile over at Frank and Henry's Frank was sitting down with Henry reading the Sunday papers.

"Francis any leads on those two assaults yet the papers are having a field day over these cases."

"No pop nothing of note on Nicky or Raquel's case as far as I know I only know that the the two cases are linked by the same motive which at this moment is only known to the task force handling the case."

"I don't get it Francis you're normally elbow deep in information on a case this big by now what gives?"

"What gives pop is that whatever this cases motive is its a sensitive matter and the task force feels that its in the best interest of everyone involved if I stay clear of sensitive information at this time."

"Francis you sound a lot like that DCPI of yours right now and while you may be able to to shut me out you and I both know the evasion act wont fly Erin she's sweat everyone in the family for answers as to why Nicky hasn't come home lately."

"I know it wont work pop that's why Erin is coming over before mass so I can talk to her about what's going on."

Meanwhile on the other side of Brooklyn Jamie was getting ready to meet up with Nicky he was just about out the door when came into the living room.

"Hey Jamie where you off to its still too early for you to head off to mass."

"I know I got a call from Nicky last night saying she wanted to talk so I'm meeting her at a diner I should be back after mass."

"Alright fine but when you get back we need to talk about our little situation."

"We will Eddie I promise now I have to go I'll see you later." Jamie stated after he gave Eddie a quick kiss after which he made his way out the door and headed for his car wondering what it was his niece would want to talk about.

Back over in Manhattan Nicky and Marina drove to the diner in relative silence which didn't go UN-noticed by Marina who wanted to check on her girlfriend.

"Hey Nicky you okay I can hear the wheels turning in your head."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about what my uncle will say when he finds out about us."

"Don't worry about it babe you said yourself out of everyone in your family your uncle Jamie is the most understanding I'm sure it'll work out."

"I hope you're right Rena I really hope you're right."

Twenty minutes later Marina and Nicky pulled up to the small diner noticing Jamie's car parked just across the street from the diner.

"Well we're here are you ready to do this Nicky?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Once Nicky and Marina parked her SUV they entered the diner where they noticed Jamie sitting in a booth with a pitcher of coffee.

"Hey uncle Jamie."

"Hey Nicky how are you feeling?"

"I'm good just some bruised ribs is all."

"Yeah I heard something about that who's your friend?" Jamie asked noticing Marina.

"Uncle Jamie this is officer Marina Lopez."

"Well nice to meet you Marina."

"Same here but we kind of know of each other already."

"Hows that?"

"We work in the same place."

"Wow that's right guess I didn't make the connection with you out of uniform with your hair down."

"No big it happens but I know you want to find out why you're here."

"That would be nice but what do you guys say we order some breakfast first?"

"Sure we're game." Marina stated.

Jamie called over a waitress and trio placed their orders Nicky and Jamie ordered pancakes eggs and bacon while Marina ordered plantains fried cheese and salami with the trio all ordering cranberry juice.

Once the waitress was out of ear shot Nicky decided it was time to come clean to her uncle.

"Uncle Jamie before our food gets here I should tell you why I called you here."

"Alright Nicky shoot I'm all ears."

Well I found out you were at my school the day I got jumped and thought you should know the reason why I got attacked."

"That would be nice because the detective on the case hasn't gotten back to me since the day it happened."

"Well I was getting harassed by these two guys at my school because of who I'm dating."

Jamie was stunned to hear that his niece was assaulted because of she chose to date but knew that he needed more information.

"Okay so a couple of guys jumped you chose to date someone else over them sounds like a simple assault case to me that still doesn't explain why you haven't been home."

"It's not that simple uncle Jamie they didn't just jump me because I turned them down and started dating someone else they jumped me for a completely different reason."

"I don't get it Nicky what am I missing here?"

"Uncle Jamie these guys jumped me because I decided to date a girl I'm a lesbian." Nicky said just high enough to keep the revelation confined to the trio at the table.

Jamie was stunned and took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking again.

"Wow Nicky I had no idea this is a shock does anyone else know?"

"Just my friends Ashley and Raquel and Detectives Baker Baez and Vasquez who are investigating the case".

"Okay so I'm guessing you haven't told your mom yet?"

"No no one else knows you're the first of the family to find out and for now I'd like to keep it that way please."

"No problem Nicky your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks uncle Jamie you're the best."

"No problem so do I get to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours?"

"Well you unknowingly already have."

At that moment Marina decided to step in.

"Nice to meet you Jamie Reagan Marina Lopez I'm Nicky's girlfriend".

Jamie was shocked Nicky had taken after him in that she feel for a cop but happy his niece was happy.

"Nice to meet you Marina I'm going to spare you the if you hurt my niece lecture but know if you do you will regret it."

"Trust me Jamie I have no intention of hurting your niece she's my world."

Just as Marina said that their food showed up the trio enjoyed their food while Jamie got to know Marina better he hoped Nicky and Marina had just as easy a time explaining their relationship to the rest of the family when the time came.

Back in Bay-Ridge Frank was putting the finishing touches on church clothes when Erin walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad you said you wanted to talk."

"I did Erin take a seat."

Erin took a seat across from her father.

"So Dad whats going on?"

"Well Erin I assume you're wondering where Nicky is and why she hasn't contacted you in a few days."

"I'm not going to lie it has crossed my mind a few times."

"Well I have good news and I have bad news the ladder of which will get you angry but please hear me out before you go flying off the handle."

"I'll listen but no promises."

"Point taken the good news is Nicky is safe at a friends house so she's not missing."

"Okay all things considered that's a load off my mind whats the bad news?"

"Well the bad news is Nicky was assaulted outside of school the other day and that has led to an open investigation don't worry though she was treated at Saint Victors and released as far as I know she's okay just a few bruised ribs with minor cuts".

After hearing the news Erin tried her best to contain her rage.

"Dad why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this until now?" Erin semi yelled.

"It was my fault I didn't want to worry you I'm sorry."

Erin saw the look of remorse on her fathers face and her anger calmed a bit.

"Okay for now lets skip the blame game can you at least tell me what you know?"

"I can but bare in mind I don't have all the particulars this case is being handled by a special victims unit task force from what I've been told and information on that is released on a need to know basis right now there's a gag order in effect between the NYPD and the media only limited information is public now."

"Fine what can you tell me?"

"All I know is Nicky was assaulted near her school the motive is known but only to the people on the task force as far as Nicky goes the only shes told me is that she needed to be away from the family for a bit which is why she hasn't been home to see you."

"That's not much but I'll take what I can get do you know if she'll be at mass?"

"I don't know to my knowledge she hasn't been in touch all weekend she did make it known that she would be here for Sunday dinner maybe we get answers than."

Back at the diner Nicky Marina and Jamie had finished their food and paid the bill preparing to head to mass.

"So Nicky are you coming to mass?"

"I am but afterwards I'm going back to Marina's I'll be at grandpa's for Sunday dinner don't worry."

"Good we better get going if we don't want to be late." Jamie stated just before heading to his car.

Once Nicky and Marina were in the car Marina could notice Nicky was a bit more calm.

"Your uncle took the news well seems real laid back."

"Yeah he's the easiest one to talk to in my family."

"Well that's good I'm sure the rest of your family will be understanding at some point."

"Lets hope so."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Nicky prepared to see the rest of her family for the first time since her assault.

Once Marina pulled into the parking lot the pair headed into the church with Nicky heading towards the front while Marina found Ashley and Raquel sitting in one of the middle rows.

Nicky was able to find a spot between Frank and Jamie giving her mom a passing glance.

Mass went off without incident.

After mass had been dismissed Nicky signaled to Jamie that she was headed out the exchange didn't go UN-noticed by Frank who waited until everyone was out of ear-shot to ask questions.

"Jamie by the exchange I saw back there I know you know something."

"I do dad Nicky is recovering with the help of officer Lopez she'll be at dinner."

"Do you know anything relating to the case?"

"All I got was motive but I promised I wouldn't say anything she'll tell us more when she's ready."

"Damn it Jamie I can't believe you're stone walling me too."

"Sorry dad it wouldn't be right I'll catch up with you at dinner."

"Fine son be safe."

With that Frank headed for his car but just before he could make it he was stopped by an unexpected guest.

"Commissioner Reagan."

"Reverend Potter this is a surprise what can I do for you?"

"I would like to have a word with you regarding a case being handled by your department."

"Of course lets go inside."

Frank signaled to Danny letting him know to start heading over to the house which he did after seeing why his father was delayed.

Frank and Reverend Potter headed into an empty office and sat down.

"Whats on your Reverend?"

"I was made aware your department is investigating the assault at Columbia University where your granddaughter is the victim I have it on good authority that two of the three alleged perpetrators are members of my church I'm telling you I am having my own private investigation run to make sure that these young men are given a fair shake, I don't need to tell you that the case of two non white men accused of assaulting of an young Irish girl in this current climate has a highly likely potential of being heavily slanted towards the alleged victim not mention the fact that alleged victim is heavily associated with the NYPD doesn't hurt her cause either."

"Reverend I assure you that even though my granddaughter has connections to the NYPD the people responsible will be brought to justice and afforded the same rights and due processes of any other citizen her connections will not effect the outcome of this case.

"I'll believe it when I see it Commissioner Reagan I'll be watching."

"You do what you want Reverend I'll continue to make sure this department does its job."

Once Reverend Potter left Frank left a few moments later hoping the added eye of Potter Frank hoped this case was closed quickly.

Back in Manhattan Nicky and Marina were in her living room with Ashley and Raquel watching a movie.

"So Nicky how did the meeting with your uncle go?" Ashley asked.

"It went better than I expected I just have to make it through dinner."

"That's great Nicky just know we're here if you need us."

"Thanks Ash that means a lot."

"Nicky I meant to give you this yesterday but with everything going on I forgot."

Marina got up and went into the small cabinet under her entertainment center and pulled out a big silver bag.

"This is for you Nicky and don't fuss I told you I would spoil you."

"Aw babe I don't know what to say."

"Just take it I promise you'll like what I got you."

Nicky looked into the bag and pulled out a red leather jacket that had Red Dragon which was her parents MMA gym name written in white spray painted cursive on the back with Nicky Reagan written in the center of the jacket that linked together when the jacket was zipped up.

"Thanks for this babe I love it."

"No problem babe pull out the other stuff."

Nicky pulled out a pair of black sunglasses.

"Babe these look amazing and expensive you shouldn't have."

"They were but you're worth it like I said but that's not your last gift keep looking."

Nicky pulled out a long box when she opened it she was shocked to see a gold necklace which had Nicky's name spelled in diamond letters on the gold links.

"Babe this is too much." Nicky said crying.

"Nicky I meant what I said you're my everything so this was nothing I have money stashed from modeling so I can splurge when I want to."

"Not to break up this love fest but if you two want some alone time we'll take the guest room." Raquel remarked.

"Rocky we'll stop lets get back to the movie."

"Four hours later Nicky noticed it was about time for her to head to dinner.

"Well guys I need to get to dinner so we should head out."

"Alright Nicky lets go we'll pick you up after we come back from my photo shoot up town just call me."

"I will."

"Great lets go."

The foursome left Marina's and headed to Bay-Ridge.

Over in Bay-Ridge Danny and Jamie were in the kitchen pulling out the red potatoes and ham when Erin walked in to get the salad.

"Its almost dinner time does anyone know where Nicky is?"

"Relax Erin Nicky isn't missing Sunday dinner she should be here in a few." Jamie stated as he went to go bring in the ham.

Erin and Danny sat down at the table joining the rest of the family who was already seated all the while Erin kept glancing hoping that Nicky would be walking in something Jamie noticed and decided to ease his sisters fears.

"Erin if you're worried about Nicky I'll wait with you by the door until she shows up."

"Thanks Jamie."

"Sorry everyone."

"Don't worry about it Erin we can wait." Linda replied in a comforting manner as Erin and Jamie left the table.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Nicky Marina Raquel and Ashley were enjoying the ride to the Reagan's with Marina stealing glances at her girlfriend.

"Nicky you look tense whats up?"

"Nothing Rena I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be this is like any other of your family dinners I'm sure Jamie will keep you calm."

"I know but part of me wishes you were there with me."

"Wish I could be babe but we both know now's the right time for that, I told you I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

"I know thanks babe." Nicky said getting a supportive hand squeeze from her girlfriend.

"Well we're here Nicky said as Marina pulled up to the curb.

"I better get inside before we have an extraction team come to get me."

Back inside Erin was peeking through the window just enough to see Marina's Range Rover out front.

"Jamie there's a black SUV outside do you think Nicky is in there?"

I'll check Erin relax.

Jamie peeked out the window and noticed the black SUV.

"Yeah that should be Nicky now lets go before you scare her and push her to talk let her come to you Erin." Jamie cautioned.

"Fine Jamie lets go."

Back in the car Nicky and Marina shared a sweet kiss before Nicky put on her shades and left the car.

"I'll call you later babe good luck at your shoot."

"Thanks Nicky I'll see you later."

Nicky walked up to the front door took a breath and walked in putting her jacket on the rack and placing her shades in the inside pocket walking into the dining room.

Erin noticed Nicky sit down but didn't say anything the same approach taken by the rest of the family until Frank volunteered to say grace.

After saying grace the food was past around and the family began eating with the silence going around Jamie was the first to break the silence.

"Danny nice job with that drug runner this week."

"Thanks kid by the way you haven't run into Baez at your house have you?"

"No I've been on the street besides what would your partner be doing in the twelfth?"

"Apparently she's got some top secret case she got roped into and wouldn't let me in on it."

"Maybe there's a reason for that Danny don't push it."

"Can we change the subject please?" Nicky pleaded.

"Okay Nicky no problem Jamie stated seeing his niece was getting annoyed.

Linda decided to step in before things got worse.

"So Nicky how did finals go for you?"

"Great aunt Linda I aced them all now I'm free all summer."

"That's good"

Erin was finishing off her plate when she noticed Nicky cress the necklace around her neck.

Nicky that's a nice necklace is it new?"

"Yeah mom it was a gift from a friend".

Nice but from the looks of it it wasn't cheap."

"No it wasn't but my friend wanted to get me something for after finals."

"Okay so how have you been?"

"Fine mom can you stop hounding me please?" Nicky snapped and with that Jamie decided to step in.

Nicky help me with desert."

"Gladly."

Nicky got up with her uncle and went into the kitchen.

"Nicky ease up on your mom shes only trying to help you out."

"How she doesn't even know what happen."

"She may not know what happen but I found out dad told her that you ended up in the hospital but don't worry he doesn't know why."

"Great and she won't find out yet either after dinner I'm heading back to my place and picking up more clothes I'm staying at Marina's for a couple more days I'm not ready for mom to meet her yet."

"Fine but after this week you at least talk to your mom this case is hell on the whole family."

"I will I promise."

"Alright go clear and I'll bring desert out."

Nicky went back in cleared table after which Nicky reset it for desert with thankfully was a little less tense.

Once everyone ate Linda Jack Sean and Danny headed to the living room to watch the Yankees game while Henry went out to the yard Jamie and Nicky sat outside talking while Erin followed Frank into the sun room where she poured two glasses of single malt.

"Dad you have sec to talk?"

For you Erin I have all the time in the world what's up?"

"Its this thing with Nicky it seems like shes stone walling me I'm just trying to help."

"She has a lot on her plate after what happen she'll come to you give her time."

"I want to Dad but I also want to be there if shes hurting."

"I know you do but whatever is going on she feels like she cant come to you right now."

"Why it seems like Jamie understands her right about now she seems to be leaning on him."

"Maybe she came to Jamie because she felt like he would be more willing to go her speed he's always been a good listener."

"I just hope she comes to me soon."

"She will Erin let this happen don't force it."

"Thanks Dad I should get going I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Alright word of advice when you see Nicky outside just watch her and Jamie it seems like he gets through to her."

"I will Dad thanks."

Erin gathered the leftovers grabbed her jacket and headed for her car just as she was leaving she saw Jamie and Nicky waiting on the curb when the same black SUV pulled up and Nicky got in after hugging her uncle.

Once she was gone Jamie headed back inside to pick up his leftovers but before going inside Erin stopped him.

"Jaime who was that Nicky left with?"

"Oh that was her friend Marina Nicky's staying with her for a bit she's headed home to pick up clothes shes staying there a few more days if you happen to run into her don't make a scene she'll talk to you in a few days."

"Jamie what do you know about Nicky's friend?"

Jamie could sense his sister becoming overprotective.

"Erin relax she's a good person I met her earlier today Nicky's in good hands trust me."

"Alright I will for now."

"Cool now I'm picking up some food and leaving I have something I have to deal with at home."

"Alright Jamie I'll see you later."

After Jamie went inside Erin went to her car hoping she would find a way to repair the fractured bond with her daughter.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will be up after the holidays and will include Eddie and Jamie taking a big step in their relationship Jamie's promotion ceremony Nicky talking to Erin as well as Erin's life taking an unexpected twist.**


	7. Unexpected Future

**I** **'m back from my holiday hiatus I hope you all enjoyed your holiday season.**

 **From this chapter onward Nicky's story-line will get a bit more exciting in addition Jamie and Eddie will be in for big changes and readers will slowly get to find out how Baker plays into the story as more than Frank's assistant.**

 **A/N the bar mentioned in this chapter is made up any similarities to a real place unintended.**

 **Chapter7 Unexpected Future**

After several weeks of waiting anxious anticipation and planning the day Jamie was waiting for was finally here today he would walk into 1 Police Plaza Officer Jamison Reagan and walk out Jamison Reagan NYPD Sargent.

Jamie couldn't be happier after four plus years as a beat cop he would finally be moving up the ladder and what made the day even sweeter was that he did this without having to use his father to get ahead.

As far as his personal life went he and Eddie had broached the topic of moving in together several times each time getting hung up on who would move where but after having dinner two nights ago they came to an agreement that Eddie would into Jamie's since his place was slightly bigger than hers now the only issue was when the actual move would happen Eddie wanted to move in starting this weekend but Jamie insisted that the move be held off until after Jamie's promotion and assignment went through even though he was a shoe in for CO of the twelfth there was a rumor going around that the five-four also had an opening because Lieutenant Carver was thinking of taking the captains exam and while going to the five-four would make Jamie's life easier in terms of Eddie he didn't know how to feel about potentially being Danny's boss.

Jamie had a couple of hours to kill before the ceremony so he decided to head over to Eddie's to hang out and since they would both be attending the ceremony together they could spend even more time together.

Jamie rolled out of bed took a quick shower and dressed in a dark blue button down black slacks and matching shoes he packed his dress blues in a dry cleaners covering and took it down to his car.

Jamie made the short drive to Eddie's hoping she was dressed because over the past week Jamie and Eddie hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other which to this point hadn't cost them.

Jamie parked his car across the street and made his way over to Eddie's building and rang the doorbell.

"Eddie its Jamie open up."

Eddie buzzed Jamie in and he made his way up to Eddie's apartment where the door was already open.

Jamie walked gave Eddie a chaste kiss and made his way to the living room.

"Hey Reagan seeing as you stopped by with time to kill and at breakfast time you want one of my Eddie breakfast specials want one?"

"I'll take one by the way what are you wearing to 1PP?"

"I'm thinking a midnight blue dress with white heels I'll even treat you to lunch afterwards since we're off."

"Sounds like a plan babe."

Eddie who was dressed in a pair of gray sleep shorts and blue top went back into the kitchen and finished off breakfast while Jamie channel surfed on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later Eddie had put the finishing touches on their meal.

"Jamie foods ready come get it while its hot lamb-chop."

Jamie tossed the remote to the side headed for the kitchen served himself a plate with pancakes eggs bacon and toast and joined Eddie at the table.

"So Jamie I've been thinking since you're moving up to Sargent how would you feel about helping me study for the detectives exam that way when make our relationship official and live together we bring in more money".

"Wow Eddie I didn't know you had dreams of a gold shield already but why not I may even take the exam with you just for fun."

"Wait so you want to try for detective for real this time?"

"Yeah why not its not like my dad can stop me."

"I'm game if you are babe."

"Than its settled we go for the detectives exam."

Once Jamie and Eddie were done eating and washing dishes Eddie headed for the shower while Jamie went to change into his uniform for the ceremony.

Once Eddie was dressed she met Jamie in the living room.

"Eddie you look amazing."

"Thanks Reagan you don't look half bad yourself in your dress blues."

"You're too good to me Eddie." Jamie said as he brought Eddie in for a deep kiss.

"Easy there Reagan we don't have time to get hands on with each other we have to be at 1PP in about forty five." Eddie remarked puling away from Jamie.

"That reminds me Jamie we never talked about how we're showing up."

We'll go in my car just use the cover story that you wanted to be there if anyone asks we'll keep the PDA to a minimum to be safe."

"Sounds good, aside from your grandfather who else is going to be there?"

"Danny has Baez covering for him Linda doesn't start until three Jack and Sean are playing hooky for the day Erin isn't due in court until this afternoon and Nicky will be there."

"Great speaking of Nicky I heard a task force is working her case hows that going?"

"From what I heard the task force is working non-stop to catch the animals that jumped Nicky." Jamie seethed.

"Easy Jamie."

"Sorry Eddie its just that this whole Nicky thing has me angry."

"I get that but you do realize that since Nicky got attacked you haven't exactly been open about what exactly is going on with her situation."

"Fine I'll tell you but you keep this between us as it is Nicky would kill me for telling you."

"Jamie I'm your girlfriend and partner for god sake if you tell not to mention something its as good as locked away."

"Alright I found out from officer Lopez that the reason why Nicky was jumped a while ago was because a couple of guys asked her out and she turned them down".

"Wait so this whole thing started over Nicky rejecting two random college guys?"

"Kind of they didn't jump her just because she rejected them they jumped her mostly because she rejected them in favor of another woman."

Eddie was stunned when she heard the revelation but quickly pulled herself together.

"So your telling me your niece got jumped because she chose to date another woman?"

"Yeah that's what I'm telling you."

"Wow that's insane Jamie if there's anything you need just let me know."

"I will thanks Eddie now lets move parking at 1PP is no joke."

Jamie and Eddie walked out of Eddie's apartment and began the drive over to 1PP.

"So Jamie you said Nicky was dating another woman any clue to who the other woman is?"

"I know who it is Eddie and before you ask I'll tell you but you cant go making jokes she'll have my head and yours if she hears I told."

"Jamie I wouldn't out someone that would be wrong on so many levels."

"Alright its Marina Lopez."

"No way not Marina Lopez not the one that rides to work in the two hundred thousand dollar SUV."

"That's one apparently she's head over heels for Nicky and by looks of necklace Nicky had on at family dinner last week things could get serious real fast for those two."

"Well as long as Nicky's happy that's all that matters she's lucky."

"You say that like you're jealous Janko something I should know about?" Jamie teased.

"Jamie I know what you're thinking you're the only one for me besides my girl on girl days started and ended in college."

"Wait you mean the tomboy Eddie Janko actually has engaged in a little girl on girl time".

"Yes I did you got a problem with that?"

"Of course not Eddie I'm just shocked is all."

"Well if you're good I might revisit my old college habits one day."

"Eddie I say this with all the love in the world don't say another word about your college days or we wont make it to the ceremony".

"Fine I'll behave for now."

The rest of the drive to the ceremony was spent listening to the radio and once Jamie and Eddie pulled up to the parking lot of 1 police plaza Jamie parked the car and headed inside.

Since the promotional class was only thirty people the ceremony was being held in the press room.

Once inside Eddie and Jamie made their way up to the press room where a small contingent of press was already seated in the back rows while the honorees were seated in the first two rows and spectators behind them.

Jamie quickly found his family who were all present including Nicky who was at the end of the row next to Henry.

"Hey Jamie congrats on the promotion kid you deserve it kid." Danny said giving his brother a quick bear hug.

"Thanks Danny you guys mind if Eddie joins you guys I wanted her here being my partner and all."

"No problem Jamie." Erin remarked having sensed something was going on between her kid brother and his partner from the moment they walked over.

Jamie walked down to the front row where the Sargent and Lieutenant candidates were seated and he happen to be seated behind Renzulli.

"Hey Reagan congrats again kid you earned this."

"Same to you Sarge."

"Thanks Harvard listen don't go spreading this around but you're pretty much green lit to take over the twelfth starting Monday you'll be riding with me from tomorrow on for five tours."

"Sounds good but just curious what happens to Janko?"

"She's with Regetti for a week Walsh is solo and will most likely end up with you full time."

"That should be fun."

"That's life Harvard."

Just as Renzulli said that Frank walked into the room to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome media guests and honorees today marks a special occasion where we recognize individuals who have taken the next step on the ladder to success in the NYPD which is by no means a small feat so without further ado lets begin by presenting those officers that have successfully attained the of Sargent."

Frank read off the names and when he got to Jamie's name he took a little extra pride as Jamie saluted and was presented with his gold Sargent's shield.

After each newly minted Sargent was sworn in the process was repeated for the new Lieutenants.

After the Lieutenants were sworn in it was time for Frank to make his closing remarks.

Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the newest Sargent's and lieutenants of the NYPD."

After a few moments of applause and some media pictures the ceremony was concluded and Jamie joined his family and Eddie outside of the press room.

"Congrats on the promotion son but next time don't surprise me."

"Noted dad hopefully this is only the beginning for me".

Eddie stood silent next to Jamie not wanting to interrupt the family moment.

"So kid any word where you're taking charge at?"

"Not yet Danny but with Renzulli moving up it would be nice to get the twelfth but I'm ready for anything."

"Good just stay out of the five-four that house only has room for one Reagan."

"No problem Danny listen guys I'm going to grab a bite for lunch I'll catch up later tonight."

"It was nice sitting with you guys thanks again." Eddie said as she turned to leave with Jamie.

Once they were out of ear shot Erin decided to speak up.

"Okay now show of hands who thinks Jamie and his partner have something going on?"

All hands went up with the exception of Frank's.

"Come dad you cant be that naive the way she lit up those two finally made a move on each other."

"Erin I'm not naive I know they have had something between them but if I know Jamie the way I think I do he hasn't acted on his feelings and wont do so until their partnership is dissolved Monday morning."

"I hope you're right Francis." Henry interjected.

"Well I'll see everyone later I have to go meet up with Baez at the squad." Danny said as he kissed Linda and took a cab to the five-four.

Meanwhile across town Eddie had taken Jamie to a nice steakhouse for lunch.

"Eat up Reagan my treat and we get back to my place I'll give you your other present."

"MMM I'll hold you to that Janko." Jamie said sipping on some cider not wanting to drink until later.

A few hours later Erin was making her way back from arraignment court when she got a message on her cellphone which happen to be from Steven a personal trainer Erin had been seeing unbeknownst to her family for the last three months she walked back to her car and opened the message.

 **S This isn't working out Erin but if you're free after midnight call me.**

Erin was crushed and angry at the same time another man had wasted her time at this point if didn't go on another date ever again she would be fine.

Once she got back to her office her assistant stopped her just as she entered the door.

"Ms Reagan I know you don't like to be disturbed after court but you have someone in your office who requested to meet with you I left them waiting in your office."

"Thank you for their sake it better not be a defense attorney." Erin said as opened the door to her office and was surprised to see Nicky sitting where she normally sat.

"Hey Mom."

Nicky this a welcomed surprise I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well its been over a week and I was convinced by two very smart people that I should come talk to you."

At that moment Erin took a seat at her desk and sat face to face with daughter.

"Okay so you wanted to talk lets talk."

"Well you probably already know I was jumped at school after finals."

"I heard something about that and like I told your grandfather I want to help you if you'll let me."

"I appreciate that I really do I just needed some space is all I shouldn't have shut you out I'm sorry but you can help by being there to listen when I need you to."

"Its okay Nicky your uncle told me to let you come to me so that's what I'm doing."

"Well I'm not ready to tell you why I got jumped I will tell you that I'm dealing with it in my own way and when I feel ready I'll tell you the whole story for right now just know that the I'm happier now than I was a few months ago."

"Nicky I don't want to push you away by making you tell me more than you're ready to but can you at least tell me where you're staying?"

"I'm staying with my friend Marina at her loft in the city shes a good person uncle Jamie's already met her and you will too just not now can you handle that?"

"I can for now but can I at least get something on your friend Marina?"

"Well I she's a little older than me and has a great job that's all I'll say for now."

"I'll take it are you coming home anytime soon?"

"I may come home in couple days but I'll be in touch but I have to go now I'm meeting up with some friends."

"Alright Nicky be safe and call me."

"I will mom I love you."

Nicky and Erin shared a hug and Nicky left the office and headed downstairs to meet Ashley and Raquel as the trio headed off to meet with Marina at the loft she had called Nicky about a job that would make the foursome some extra spending money.

Erin spent the remainder of her day going through files until 6:45 when she locked up her office clocked out and to her car.

Since it was still early Erin decided to blow off some steam she settled on a small little bar about forty minutes from her office called **Elites.**

Erin walked in to the medium sized bar that had a dance floor not too far from the entrance she pulled up a seat at bar and asked for some barbecue wings and beer which the bar tender came back with in a flash.

The bartender was a young blonde dressed in a black low cut t-shirt and black jeans with tied up black hair.

"Here you Ms 14 even."

Erin handed the bartender a twenty and waited for her change.

Erin was enjoying the music along with her wings and beer when a man dressed in a Rock music is life shirt sat next to Erin.

"Hey sweet cheeks you look lonely what do you say me and you go to the back room and I show you a good time."

Erin was disgusted at the mans behavior and the fact that he reminded her of the tool she just dumped didn't help.

"Listen asshole if you know whats good for you'll walk away now."

"You gonna make me bitch."

The bartender saw what was going on and stepped in.

"Hey Robbie leave the lady alone she's not interested."

"Ah shut up Jasmine I can do what I want." Robbie said suddenly cold cocking Erin with a right hand knocking her off her stool.

The bartender saw this and had enough she called security over but not before helping Erin to a near by couch in the VIP area which was roped off.

"Hey Abbie Robbie just cold cocked some lady get him out of here."

Abbie quickly and forcefully escorted Ronnie out and had him booked by two near by cops from the five-four she happen to know.

"Get this idiot out of here and have him booked on assault I'll be in touch later if I need anything amended."

"No problem Abbie we got this one."

"Thanks guys."

Once Robbie was taken care of Abigail went back into the bar and headed to the VIP where the bartender was waiting with Erin.

Abigail was stunned to see Erin at the bar it was a well kept secret on the fourteenth floor that Abigail had a crush on chief DA this was only known by one other person and that was Sid who Abbie only told one to many shots during a charity dinner earlier this year.

Luckily Erin wasn't too dazed from the blow but still stunned to see her fathers to aide in a bar.

"Baker what are you doing here?"

"I moonlight security a couple nights a month what are you doing here Erin?"

Came to blow off steam between the office and my ex i needed a few."

"Okay don't worry about the idiot who sucker punched you I had him booked".

"Thanks for that guys can be assholes sometimes."

"I know you look beat I'll drive you home".

"I don't want to cause more trouble."

"Forget it I'm not working a full shift here I'm done in ten its no problem."

"Well alright."

"I'll tell Jasmine and we'll go."

A few moments later Baker returned and walked Erin out.

"I'll drive Erin you relax."

Erin and Abbie drove off in silence with Erin falling asleep after putting her address in the GPS.

Abbie got Erin's with no problem woke her up and helped her inside.

"Sit a while if you like Ill be back with drinks."

"Alright I will Erin."

Abbie did a couple shots of tequila with Erin and on her fourth shot during some random buddy comedy something unexpected happened.

"Erin thanks for the good time its late I should go." Abigail said standing up with Erin when all of a sudden Abigail lost all sense of reasoning and kissed Erin quickly after which Abigail just ran out the door leaving the prosecutor stunned and wondering what the hell just happened.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including the aftermath of the kiss between Abbie and Erin Reverend Potter turning Nicky's life upside down and Jamie getting used to his new position.**


	8. Looking for a Light in the Darkness

Chapter8 Looking for a Ray of Light in the Darkness

"Aw fuck Jamie right there please don't stop right there aw fuccck Jamieeee!" Eddie yelled out as Jamie brought her to climax for the second time just as their alarm was set to go off.

Once Jamie gave Eddie her release he gave one more thrust and emptied himself into his loving girlfriend after which the couple laid together tangled nothing more than a sea of limbs.

"I cant believe I just did that with my soon to be boss." Eddie said as breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Well its not a definite that I am your boss Eddie so as far as we're concerned this was just your average couple in bed making love."

"Aw that's sweet I love when you refer to it as making love Reagan."

"Well that what this was Eddie because I love you now what we did last night on the other hand was and excuse my french for 6AM was fucking even after all these months I still am in aw that the woman I've ridden up and down the streets of New York with for the better part of two years is such a vixen in bed."

"What can I say Reagan you bring that side out of me but I love it." Eddie replied planting a soft kiss on Jamie's lips.

As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day we have a tour to get ready for so "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick."

"I'll join you Jamie saves water and gets us out of here quicker."

"You're right Eddie good thinking its nights like last night that make me thankful we decided to audible into moving your stuff last night it would have been crazy to do it this weekend."

"I hear that lucky its the last week of the month and a Friday we have the weekend to ourselves."

"I know but its bittersweet because once we get to work we wont be hitting the street together I'm with Renzulli for five tours and you pulled Regetti."

"At least its Friday by the end of next week Kara is with you and as for me Regetti isn't a bad partner."

"I know lets move."

Jamie and Eddie took a quick shower dressed and grabbed two power bars and headed out the door.

"So are we taking both cars?" Eddie asked.

"Just to be safe lets take both cars at least until we know for sure that I'm in at the twelfth that way when we talk to my Dad we aren't violating any regulations."

"Fine with me but even if we do get cornered with the brass we've only been official a few weeks so we should be fine".

I'll see you at work babe." Jamie said giving Eddie a soft kiss before they headed for their respective cars.

Half an hour later both Eddie and Jamie arrived at the twelfth and headed to their respective locker-rooms.

Jamie was greeted by a few officers in the locker-room who congratulated him on his promotion and made playful remarks about how they hoped he took over in hopes of replacing Renzulli.

After changing Jamie made his way to role-call where he took his usual spot on the squad as Renzulli prepared to address his officers.

"Good Friday morning ladies and gents before we head out today there are a few house cleaning announcements to take care of first off as you all can see I've been promoted to Lieutenant and as is the case that leaves this house without a CO but don't worry the brass has found my replacement effective this Monday this house will under the capable leadership of one of our own someone who will help maintain the high standards here at the twelfth its an honor to introduce you to your new Sargent Jamie Reagan step on up Reagan".

Jamie took his place in front of Renzulli and saluted as Renzulli made the announcement.

Jamie and Renzulli shared a handshake and a hug as Jamie looked out at the squad that he would soon be leading.

"Alright settle down the next order of business is assignments we have a string of muggings in the area by a guy in a blue hoodie I'm passing around a sketch of our guy if you come across him exercise caution when approaching the guy."

"To conclude role-call partner assignments are as follows everyone is with their usual partner with the exception of Janko Reagan Walsh and Regetti; Walsh you're on citation solo patrol Regetti you're with Janko and Reagan you're with me so come back in one piece ya understand?"

"Yes sir." the squad shouted in unison.

"Good now hit the streets."

The squad headed out to their assigned posts but just before Jamie hit left the room to grab a radio Eddie pulled Jamie and Renzulli to the side.

"Hey LT before we head out can I have a word with you and the Sarge?"

"Sure Janko make it quick."

"Well I know this stepping on the line a bit but I thought I should let you know I'm seeing a co-worker".

"Janko you better not be saying what I think you are."

"Sir I'm seeing Sargent Reagan and before you rip me we only started seeing each other officially after Jamie took the Sargent's exam and passed so we didn't violate department regulations."

"Damn it Janko I should report both of you to the chief but seeing as I can't prove you're lying about the length of your relationship I'll let this go but any improper behavior out of either of you and you're both gone ya got it?"

"Of course Lt no worries."

"Good now Janko hit the street and Reagan lets go your training starts now."

"Right behind you boss."

Jamie followed Renzulli outside while Eddie grabbed a radio and met Renzulli by the car.

Once Eddie was outside Regetti was already standing by the squad car.

"Lets move Janko I don't have all day."

"On it Regetti keep your pants on."

Meanwhile upstairs in the squad room of the special victims unit Lily Abigail and Maria were still pouring over evidence from both Nicky and Raquel's still not able to get enough evidence to make charges stick on both Bernie Maxwell and Dave Hawk not to mention they still had no leads on the guy that was the third perp in Nicky's case and Raquel's attacker from the hospital.

This is freaking great we canvas the whole area get the clothes from Nicky's assault with what we think is Nicky's blood an ID from the victim and we can't make an arrest what the hell." Lily fumed.

"Chill out Vasquez you heard the DA they want all three perps dead to rights without that third perp the job is only half done on top of the fact we don't have solid proof they were in the area you know as well as I do without some form of video evidence these idiots plead down or walk".

"I know that Baez and that sucks if these guys walk because we cant video proof of Nicky's assault or can't ID this this third guy to get justice for Raquel there's no telling if these guys will do it again".

"Don't worry we'll nail these idiots somehow."

As Lily continued to look over her case notes she noticed Baker looking into space.

"Hey Baker you alright over there you look lost."

"I'm fine Vasquez just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Well if you want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks but not right now I just need some air I'll be back."

Abigail got up from her desk and walked down to the street deciding to head to a deli not to far from the precinct.

Baker ordered a coffee and doughnut as she sat down on a stool looking out at the street.

"Why did you kiss her Abby that was stupid she's your boss' daughter." Abbie mused to herself.

For the next ten minutes Abbie sat sipping her coffee wondering if kissing Erin would mean the end of her career in the NYPD.

Meanwhile down in the Manhattan DA's office Erin was just coming back from a meeting with the other New York Beau chiefs and was just settling in to prepare for closing arguments in one of her open murder trials when her co-worker Alex swung by.

"Whats up Alex you need something?"

"I just wanted to show you something but after seeing the look on your face I think its best if I didn't."

"Alex whatever it is I can handle it now show me."

"Erin all due respect I'm technically shouldn't be showing you this but I thought you should get a heads up but with the way you look right now you don't need to worry about this I'll handle it now you look stressed care to share why?."

"I don't want to but what the hell you could probably make sense out of this part of my life better than I can but this stays between us and then you can tell me why you came in here in the first place."

"Deal but after I tell you this you have to promise you wont lose your cool."

"No promises but I'll try."

"Considering what the info I have I'll take it."

"Good so whats bugging you Erin?"

"Well last night I got a text from a guy I was seeing we we're supposed to meet up for a date he says its not working out and reduces me to a booty call I got mad and went to go cool off at a bar where I had a couple drinks and some jackass starts hitting on me needless to say I turn him down he calls me a bitch and starts harassing me leading to security kicking him out and having him arrested".

"Okay I don't see the problem here just your standard bar story."

I'm getting to that me being buzzed I couldn't drive so the security guard from the club takes me home we share a few drinks and right before she leaves she kisses me and I wasn't expecting it."

"Okay you shared a drunk kiss with a female security guard from a bar no big deal."

"You wont be saying that when I tell you who that security guard actually was."

"Try me."

"It was Abigail Baker."

Alex was shocked at Erin's revelation.

"Wait isn't Abigail Baker on your fathers detail?"

"Yes she is and before you ask I haven't spoken to her as of yet it just sort of happened and I don't know what to do."

"Simple Erin talk to her see if she'll talk to you."

"Alex what do I even say hi Baker what was that kiss about?"

"You could be a bit more subtle but yeah."

"What if she actually feels something for me Alex what am I supposed to do?"

"If you feel something you could give her a shot."

"Alex that's insanity I couldn't".

"Why not Erin the woman is an NYPD detective polite and to mention shes easy on the eyes."

"Well for one she works for my father and two my family would freak-out on me."

"Come on Erin give your family some credit its not like they would disown you if you started dating Abigail."

"I don't know Alex I know Danny Jamie and Linda would most likely be receptive I'm worried about my Dad and grandfather."

"Erin your father wouldn't care if you date a woman he's pretty open minded from what I've seen as for your grandfather if he takes time to come around so be it but you're his only granddaughter he'll never cut you out entirely."

"I hope you're right Alex."

"So you mean you'll go talk to Baker?"

Might as well take a shot its better than sitting around wondering."

"Good you could try later today."

"Thanks for the pep talk Alex but that my problem is taken care of you mentioned you had information on something that I'm technically not supposed to know what was it?"

"Now Erin before I tell you as far as you know this conversation never took place from this point on got it?"

"Yes Alex don't worry as far as anyone will know this meeting never happened."

"I'm assuming you know about the investigation going on into the Columbia university assault?"

"Yeah how could I not Nicky was jumped."

"Well talk upstairs is the DA is looking to put Samantha Rollins on the case if it gets here."

"Okay whats the big deal she's a good prosecutor?"

"Yeah that's not the bad part the bad part is that she has connections in the city that are back channels to Reverend Potter and word going around is that he's running a private investigation into the attack and has connections to two possibly all three of the alleged perps knows why they attacked Nicky and is planning to undercut NYPD's entire case by giving up the motive at a news conference."

"Can he do that?"

"Not without violating the gag order that's in effect between the NYPD and the press."

"Alex do you know if he's bluffing?"

"I doubt it a story this big with the charges these guys are facing he spills what he knows the whole case goes up in smoke."

Don't worry only a hack editor would risk a lawsuit and tampering charges covering Potter's news conference."

What about the TV news?"

"That's different I don't know if they're covered under the gag order."

"I'll see if I find out anything else don't worry just act as if everything is normal I'm sure the task force will deal with this."

"They better Alex."

Once Alex left the office Erin went back to working on case files hoping that Potter was bluffing.

Back with the task force the trio of detectives were trying to figure out if they could find some way to get enough evidence to arrest Bernie and Dave.

"We've tried everything witness interviews were no help there's no video of either assault except for the hospital video and the guy has his face covered". Baez said pushing away from her computer.

"How about going back to that cleaners maybe he still has the tape from when they came in." Vasquez suggested.

"Its something." Lily replied.

"I'll go see about that tape you two see if our TARU can enhance the hospital tape."

Yeah on it Vasquez." Maria replied as she and Baker headed to the tech lab.

In lower Manhattan Jamie and Renzulli were just coming back off answering a domestic call when Renzulli noticed Jamie looking at his phone.

"Hey Harvard you wont learn how to be a good Sargent with your nose in your phone."

"Sorry sarge its just this thing going on with niece has me sidetracked."

"Anything you wanna talk about I'm here."

"Not much to talk about really she was jumped by three idiots for something stupid and now its got her stressed."

"Alright I get it but for now get your head in the game I'm sure your niece can handle it."

"Yeah no problem." Jamie replied dryly as Renzulli continued to drive.

"Over on the other side of Manhattan Eddie and Regetti were stopped at a hot-dog stand grabbing a quick bite.

"Janko anyone ever tell you eat like D-1 linebacker?"

"Yeah they have I take that as a compliment."

"Hopefully the radio stays quiet until after meal I don't need the stress today."

Just as Regetti said that the radio went off.

"12 foxtrot on the air."

"Central twelve foxtrot here." Regetti answered.

You have orders to return to command fourth with."

"10-4 central 12 foxtrot out."

"I wonder why we're being pulled off the street."

"Guess we'll find out when we get there Janko."

Regetti and Eddie made it back to the twelfth in no time flat reporting to the desk Sargent.

"Sargent we were just pulled off street why?"

" I was told to send you both to go see SVU's squad commander that was all."

"Once Eddie and Regetti were at the front door of the the SVU squad commander they found Walsh sitting there as well.

Kara what are you doing here?"

"I don't know Eddie I just got the call to come in fourth with I know as much as you do."

"A few seconds later Eddie Kara and Regetti were all ushered into the squad commanders office after which the door was closed.

"Good afternoon officers I am Lieutenant Anderson with SVU you three have been pulled from patrol because effective immediately you are on loan to my unit from this moment what is said here is only to be shared with myself and the three detectives I assign you too."

The officers nodded knowing whatever they got pulled into must be big.

"Good now the case you're being assigned is priority one in the unit the commissioner's granddaughter and her friend were targeted by three individuals and our detectives are looking to bring these individuals in your job is to keep an ear to the ground I was just informed by the lead detectives that a video has surfaced online hinting at a future attack the three of you will be assigned to gather any intelligence you can about our two known suspects social media postings hangout spots the works if these clowns so much as buy a pack of smokes I want the task force alerted here's a sheet with the reverent info on our two known targets."

The trio took the sheets and looked them over.

"You find anything out report to detectives Vasquez Baker or Baez go swap contact information they should be back by now."

The three officers left the office and met up with the detectives after being briefed they headed back out into the street.

"Hey Baker you look hungry we're heading to the diner a few blocks up come with."

"Thanks Vasquez I could use a bite."

Once the trio headed into the small diner they notice the news had a breaking news bulletin up.

Excuse me can you turn the TV up a bit sir?" Baker asked the woman behind the counter.

"Sure thing."

 _This is Jess Smith with a special report channel 10 news has just been informed that reverend Darnell Potter has asked for an exclusive interview where he says he has information related to the Columbia university attack we take you live to our correspondent Kyle Everett._

"Thank you Jess I'm here with Reverend Darnell Potter who has informed me he has relevant information pertaining to the Columbia university attack."

Thank you for being here Reverend."

"My pleasure Mr Everett."

"As I understand Reverend you have information on the Columbia university attack."

"That I do Mr Everett I'm here to tell you that the investigation being done by the NYPD into this matter is farce the only reason this case is being brought is because the alleged victim in this case is the granddaughter of police commissioner Frank Reagan one Nicky Reagan I have proof from reliable sources that the alleged attackers only had a misunderstanding with miss Reagan over a canceled date they never assaulted miss Reagan as is alleged by the NYPD."

So what you're saying reverend is that this was a misunderstanding over a date?"

"Yes I am if anyone is to be looked at as a victim it should be the three young men who miss Reagan misled when offered to date them when in reality she was trying to hide the fact that she in fact is a lesbian and failed to mention that to the men when they agreed to date".

Reverend you say Nicky Reagan is a lesbian?"

"I can confirm that is in fact the truth Nicky Reagan is a lesbian and is trying to frame these men for a crime they did not commit and I will fight to defend them."

"Thank you Reverend for the interview."

"You're welcome."

"With that back to the studio."

Once the trio finished watching the newscast they quickly ordered and went back to the squad room shutting the door to their command center.

"Well that's it our case is shot to hell Nicky's been outed we're screwed."Lily stated.

"Not so much Vasquez now we can pick up Potter for interfering in a police investigation and obstruction." Abigail remarked.

"Well we better do something fast if my cousin finds out her girlfriends been outed on national TV we'll need an army to stop her from killing Potter." Lily stated.

"I'll see if I can do damage control over at 1PP after I stop off at DA's office I'll see you guys later."

"Later Baker." Lily said as Abbie left the twelfth headed for DA's office hoping Erin was there.

Abbie made the short trip to the DA's office while at the same time calling Frank who was already about to hit the roof over this latest development add that to the fact that she was now on her way to see the woman she randomly kissed after drinking the night before this was a complete cluster fuck.

When Abbie pulled into the DA's office she asked and got directions to Erin's office where she found the brunette ADA looking through papers.

Abbie knocked twice before being told to sit.

"Detective Baker what can I do for you?"

"Well what you can do for me right now isn't important its what I can do for you."

"What do you mean Baker?" Erin asked trying to remain professional.

"Well I'm assuming you saw Reverend Potter's interview?"

"I haven't no should I have?"

"Well for your sake its better if you didn't I need a small favor would you be able to get a judge to arrest warrant for Reverend Potter?"

"I may why?"

"Lets just say he interfered with a police investigation."

"So an obstruction of justice charge I think I can do that."

"Thanks I'll be leaving now."

Abbie turned to exit when Erin stopped her.

"Abigail can we talk for sec?"

"Sure what about?" Abbie asked nervously.

"The kiss from last night I want to know what that was about."

"Erin I don't think this is the time to discuss that."

"Abigail I deserve an answer you don't just randomly kiss someone and run off I deserve an answer and I want one now." Erin said using her courtroom voice.

After a moment Abbie knew Erin wasn't moving off her insistence of an answer.

Abbie took a deep breath before answering.

"Erin the reason why I kissed you last night was because I have crush on you and have for months and decided to make a move if you don't feel the same way I understand."

"Abbie relax I'm not going to scare you I thought about it last night and today and after talking to someone I trust I've decided when this mess dies down a bit I'd like to go on a date."

"Abbie was stunned her crush was agreeing to go out on a date with her.

"Well Erin Reagan its a date." Abbie said walked towards the door.

"Abbie before you leave do me a favor."

"Anything Erin."

"Get justice for Nicky."

"I will Erin."

With that Abbie left Erin's office knowing that now she had even more reason to close this case.

 **Next update will be up ASAP which will include fallout from Potter's actions plus something that will see Jamie and Eddie take another step towards their destiny.**


	9. BandAid On A Bullet Hole

**I** **'** **m back with another update and from here on in its going to be a wild ride with some unexpected twists so consider that your heads up.**

 **A/n This chapter takes place a few hours after Potter outed Nicky.**

 **Warning** **This chapter contains mentions of sexual assault this writer does not condone this crime it is being used as a plot device not meant to offend anyone but read with caution.**

 **Chapter9 Band-Aid on a Bullet Hole**

"Fuck my Fucking life that no son of bitch is going to pay dearly for this!" Marina growled as she continued to pace around in her living-roomwhile Raquel and Ashley tried to keep Marina calm and rational as she debated paying Potter a visit and introducing him to the business end of her combat boots.

Rina calm down you're going to black out you don't need that you keep it together for Nicky's sake."

"Ash trust me right now this is calm because of that bible thumping ass clown Nicky was outed to the entire city and any hope Lily had of catching the animals that hurt Rocky and Nicky is shot to shit and my girlfriend just cried herself to sleep over the pain she's in so excuse me if I'm not the most rational person right now."

"Look I know what this Potter guy did was beyond fucked up and trust me if he would have outed Rocky on TV I'd be hot too but being mad about it isn't going to fix anything so best we can do is hope your cousin can nail these assholes anyway and comfort Nicky so chill out on the couch I'll make you some tea relax on the couch."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem sis you know our motto Familia over everything." Ashley said reciting the trios' motto which was family over everything as she walked into the kitchen.

"Marina we still doing those club appearances tonight?" Raquel asked refereeing to the appearance deal the group had agreed to do both to get Marina's name more buzz in modeling industry and put some spending money in their own pockets.

"You know what yeah we're still going out a club hopping tour will let us all DE-stress from this bull shit and the 500k doesn't hurt either".

"Rina I thought these appearances were only netting us 600K"

"No Rocky its only five the club appearances are four hundred base we walk with two hundred and the video promo package deal was for 200K base we walk with one so at the end of all this we walk with 500k clear and easy the missing grand is the taxes that's what the other half of the paperwork was we just paid the taxes off the top."

"I get it now thanks you think Nicky will be up for this after everything?"

"Yeah frankly I think she'll be the one leading us she has the most stress to blow off."

"I hear that."

A few moments later Ashley emerged from the kitchen with a cup of fresh peppermint tea for Marina who gladly took it.

"Thanks Ash hopefully this brings me down a bit."

"Just sit back and fall asleep if you want we still have a few hours before we have to get ready I'll wake you up."

"Thanks I'll take this to my room I think holding Nicky will be the only thing that will bring me all the way down enough to do these appearances."

"Go ahead go unwind we'll wake you up with enough time to get ready."

"Thanks Ash I'll see you guys in while."

Marina headed off to bed hoping this nap would calm her frayed nerves while Rocky and Ashley snuggled on the couch watching TV.

Meanwhile over at Jamie and Eddie's Eddie was going through the file she had been given on Nicky's case luckily Jamie was on the couch watching Sports Center.

"Hey Eddie you've been working since you got home come put your feet up for a bit." Jamie called from the couch he wasn't aware that Eddie had assigned to Nicky's case she just came in took a quick shower and cleared space on the table and spread the file out she was putting together a profile on both Bernie and Dave she was able to gather that they often hung out at 42nd street mall and were big spenders in the area especially at night both came from very well to do families.

Eddie ran online searches on her two prime suspects and by chance came up with a video Bernie had posted to his blog just a couple hours ago so she decided to take a chance and play the video and see if she came up with anything that would help her case she made sure to plug headphones in to keep Jamie from spying on her.

" **Yo its big boss Bernie stacks I'm just taking this city by storm I get dimes with ease in fact me and guy big Dave just put a beating on some bitch who turned me and the big guy Dave down now we get mad respect in the hood because we taught that dyke bitch who's boss.**

" **We're hoping to run into her again real soon and really give her the D and B double surprise until then I'm out."**

Eddie saved the video to her laptop to show Vasquez Baez and Baker when she saw them again after which she closed the video and took off her headphones and just processed what she had just heard.

She felt discussed that anyone would talk about a female the way Bernie just did and was completely incensed that Bernie had basically just admitted that he and Dave were planning to sexually assault Nicky if they saw her again.

Eddie quickly gathered up her laptop grabbed her phone and headed off to the room to make a phone call she quickly dialed Vasquez who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Vasquez its Janko you have a sec to talk?"

"Yeah whats up?"

"I was looking over the case file gathering up some more info on our two perps and I came across video done by Bernie basically admitting that what he and Dave were going to try and rape Nicky."

"Fuck do you have a copy of the video?"

"I do."

"Great hold on to it until I get a hold of the lieutenant Baker and Baez that may be the key to closing this case I heard from Baker the DA is working on securing an arrest warrant for Potter on obstruction charges with that video we should be able to nail Bernie and Dave who'll hopefully lead us to the third guy".

"Good call I'll see you at the squad bright and early tomorrow."

"Later Janko."

Eddie ended the call and headed back to the table to gather up her stuff and join Jamie on the couch.

After putting her files and laptop away she finally joined Jamie on the couch.

"Hey look who finally decided to join me." Jamie remarked as he gave a small peck on the cheek.

"Sorry its just this file is a bitch."

"I noticed what are you working on anyway I didn't see much of you today."

"Nothing just paper work".

"Eddie come on now give me more than that."

"Fine but all I'm allowed to say is that its a case that has to be solved ASAP."

Since when did you start working on cases?"

"Since I got drafted now I mean it Jamie I can't say anything else so just drop it okay."

"Fine I'll drop it but you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know Jamie but right now all I want to do is sit here with my boyfriend and enjoy some quality time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Eddie." Jamie coed sharing a chaste kiss with Eddie but just as their make out session started getting hotter they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Eddie asked as she pulled herself together to answer the door.

Once she opened the door she was greeted by a mail carrier.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I have a delivery for an Edit Janko."

"I'm Edit Janko."

"If you wouldn't mind signing this Ms Janko."

Eddie signed the postmen s form and was handed a large yellow envelope after which the postman continued on his way as Eddie closed the door and headed back to rejoin Jamie on the couch.

"Eddie whats in the envelope?"

"I don't know Jamie I guess we'll find out together."

Eddie tore open the envelope and retrieved the stack of papers inside.

Eddie read through the five page document and was stunned.

"Whats it say babe?"

"Apparently my uncle on my maternal uncle died and left me his entire fortune along with two trust funds and as of tomorrow I'm entitled to $300 million in cash and another ten million in a trust fund".

"Eddie that's three hundred ten million dollars are you sure this is legit?"

"Yeah it signed by my uncle Allister and his two lawyers."

"Wow so what are you going to do?"

"Well tomorrow after I go to the bank I'm going to take out some of the money celebrate with my loving boyfriend than I'm going to stash the rest."

"Alright Eddie but are you still going to work?"

"Yes I am Jamie I may be rich but I took this job to make a difference and that's what I'm going to continue to do."

"That's great Eddie so does this mean I'll be seeing society Edit?"

"No Jamie you'll still see the same Eddie you feel for I'm just going to show you the Eddie Janko way of living the society life."

Jamie was both excited and scared about this sudden turn of events in his relationship he was happy Eddie had something good happen to her as it pertained to her family but was worried about how this would affect their relationship but decided to push those fears away for now putting his trust in Eddie.

The couple watched a few more movies before heading off to sleep.

Over in Manhattan Nicky Marina Rocky and Ashley were all getting to head out to their appearances at the four rings which was a the nickname given to a chain of night clubs run by an English promoter named Wade Bisping he would be the one paying them tonight.

"Nicky are you sure you're up for this tonight?"

"Of course Marina I need this tonight after all the bull shit with Potter who I'm surprised is still on the street."

"Don't worry babe I'm sure Lily is dealing with tonight is about us turning the city upside down and making it work for us."

"If you say so babe I'm just nervous about all the paparazzi that will there what if my picture gets taken and put on some gossip magazine?"

"Don't worry I already took care of that the only photos that we'll be in are promo photos and some tabloid photos but those will be mostly for my modeling if a question about you comes up I'll handle it you just enjoy yourself and look sexy."

"Ay dios someone is trying to get laid tonight."

"Shove it Ashley like you're not going to be between Rocky's legs by the time we get back."

"Chill Rena I'm playing I'm joking but you have to admit you two need to get passed making out sooner or later."

"We will Ashley at our own pace now go pull out the car we're going to be late for the first club."

Ashley fixed her midnight makeup and followed Rocky to get the car.

"Fine I'll see you guys outside."

Once Ashley left Marina gave Nicky a once over complementing her midnight blue outfit.

"Babe you look amazing but lets gets out of here before I rip your clothes off and cost us $500k.

"Lead the way babe."

The foursome made their way into the center of Manhattan in no time flat arriving at the first leg of tour just as the doors were about to open they checked in with the bouncer and the GM and were led a VIP section which was roped off with the clubs energy drink and hookah for the crew.

"So guys here's how this goes we do a round of hookah hit the dance floor for two hours take a few pics and clear out understood?"

"Yeah we got it Rena." Ashley hollered over the loud music.

The foursome enjoyed the atmosphere mingled with a few big name designers snapped a couple of pictures for the paparazzi and three hours later left the club to much fan fair thanks to Marina.

The group made the next two stops on tour repeated their actions from the first two club but this time Nicky had attracted a small group of followers some of which got a bit handsey namely one guy who try to pick Nicky up.

"Hey beautiful what do say I take you to my hotel room and I show you a good time."

"No thanks I'm taken."

"Screw you bitch the yelled catching Nicky with a right hand knocking her down which caused Marina to knock the guy out cold with a right hand to the jaw.

"Come on Nicky lets go we have one more stop to make before we head back."

The crew hit the last spot and was hounded by photographers asking questions.

"Marina who is your mystery girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" were only a couple of questions that flew Marina's way during the night of course she gave them all the simple no comment and went about her night.

After making the required rounds at the last club Nicky and the crew headed off to the car trying to avoid cameras not before collecting their checks of course.

Having made it to the parking lot supposedly out camera site Nicky thought it was the perfect time to show her girlfriend some affection.

"Marina thanks for tonight I had a blast it took my mind off all the crap going on and I have to admit life as a celeb didn't seem to suck since I had you to share the experience with."

"Aw no problem baby this is our life now but I want you to know I'd trade it all away just as long as I kept you".

All four girls shared kisses with their significant other when unbeknownst to them a flash went off catching Nicky and Marina's kiss they didn't know it at the time but things were about to get hotter.

 **Next update will be ASAP including the aftermath from Nicky's night out plus Eddie's first gift to Jamie.**


	10. learning the Fame Game

**I** **'m back with another update hope everyone enjoys it we are heading into the home stretch of the case as far as closing it out, once the case is closed the story will focus on the relationships between Eddie/Jamie Nicky/Marina and Erin and Abigail but that doesn't mean the twists will stop coming there is one twist that happens down the line that will serve as one of the key pieces to the next story in this planned series.**

 **Chapter10 Learning the Fame Game**

Marina heard the alarm go off it was 7:30am on Wednesday Marina switched the alarm off and rolled out of bed heading for the shower even though she had a split tour today she had a few things to take care of before heading off to work.

Marina untangled herself from Nicky's embrace and grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed Marina took the checks from last night and deposited them using the app on her phone she had taken the liberty of setting Nicky Ashley and Rocky up with black cards when she negotiated their appearance contracts to avoid unneeded work with the bank.

Having deposited the checks they would be clear by this afternoon just in time for them to start enjoying the fruits of their labor.

After she took care of the checks Marina got started on breakfast, she wanted to treat her girlfriend and friends to a homemade Dominican breakfast she quickly mashed up some green plantains fried some cheese and cut up some salami slices luckily just as Marina was setting the table Nicky Rocky and Ashley came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys good timing I just made breakfast."

"Thanks Rina we were craving this for a while." Ashley remarked.

"Well dig in guys and enjoy."

"Babe aren't you sitting with us to eat?" Nicky asked.

"I am babe I'm just going to get the papers from the doorstep I'll be right back."

Marina made the short trip to the door and picked up both papers taking a quick glance down at the _New York Post_ she noticed that the headline read _**Reagan After Dark**_ _**Police Commissioners Granddaughter parties the night away.**_

The headline was accompanied by a picture of Nicky and Marina sharing a kiss outside the club last night.

Marina hoped the _Daily News_ wasn't running the same headline unfortunately she had no such luck the _News_ had the same picture on their cover but their headline was a little less sleazy reading _**Out & Proud Commissioner's Granddaughter shares a kiss with mystery woman.**_

Marina was both shocked and worried shocked because someone caught a private moment and sold it to a paper instead of a gossip magazine and worried because Nicky's situation just took an unneeded turn she decided to play it off unless there was need to worry.

Marina pulled herself together enough and rejoined the group.

"So babe anything good in the papers?"

"Nothing much Nicky lets forget the paper and just enjoy breakfast after I get in from work we can go on a small shopping spree to celebrate our first big venture as a crew."

"Alright babe I was thinking I could use a car you know any spots?"

"I know just the spot we'll hit Frankie's on Madison he specializes in luxury cars."

"Sounds good."

"So its settled after work we'll hit Frankie's."

"Cool Rina I was thinking since we're going shopping we could hit Lena's for some jewelry nothing crazy just small pieces." Ashley asked.

"Fine just don't go crazy we don't know when we'll have another gig be smart."

"We will no worries Rina."

"Good now finish up we have to hit the bank to get you three can get your new bank cards."

The foursome finished their meal and did the dishes after which Rocky and Ashley shared a shower.

Marina went back into her bedroom to pull her uniform out from the closet while Nicky stayed in the living room watching TV.

During a commercial for the news Nicky headed back into the kitchen and picked up the newspapers from the counter.

After seeing both headlines she lost it and yelled for her her girlfriend.

"Marina!" Nicky hollered sending Marina to bolting to kitchen.

"What is it my sweet angel?"

"Don't you sweet talk me Marina Alexandra Lopez you lied to me so you have three seconds to tell me why you did what you did or I'm walking out of here right now and this relationship is over."

Marina knew that she had really stepped in it big time with Nicky and had better think quick before her world crumbled around her.

"Nicky baby I lied to you and I'm sorry its just that after the whole Potter thing last night you didn't need the added stress right now I was doing it protect you I never meant to lie."

Nicky saw the look of regret and sincerity in her girlfriends eyes and knew she was truly sorry Nicky walked over to Marina and took her hands as she looked into her eyes.

"Marina I know you were trying to protect me and I appreciate that but we cant have a relationship if you're going to lie to me and try to protect me that way so if you want this to work you'll have to be honest with me."

"You're right Nicky the number one thing a relationship is built on is trust so from this moment on I swear I'll never lie to you again."

"That's all I ask Marina."

The couple shared a searing kiss that was threatening to go further until Raquel and Ashley emerged from the bedroom.

"Dam if you two are going fuck in the living-room after having it out at least warn us." Ashley quipped.

"Screw you Ashley we were just talking." Nicky snapped back.

"The way you two were going at it I'd say you guys need to skip the first date and just get to sealing the fucking deal." Raquel interjected.

"Rocky don't be an ass you know I want to take Nicky on a proper date before I take her to bed but with all the drama we haven't had time."

"I'm just saying at this rate just consummate the damn thing to hell with tradition Ash and I did it and we're happy as hell."

That's because you two are crazies who were against convention from day one".

After listening to the entire exchange Nicky decided to mess with her girlfriends head a bit.

"Hey Rena I think Ash and Rocky have the right idea to hell with convention I want you to take me right here on this couch right now." Nicky said turning around and lowering her black shorts just enough to reveal just a peek of her dark blue g-string which caused her girlfriend to salivate and just as Marina was about to pounce Nicky pulled her shorts up.

"Dam baby that was evil."

"That was only to mess with you but I promise you wont have to wait much longer to have me baby." Nicky said seductively as as she walked to the bathroom to grab a shower.

"I swear that woman will be the death of me." Marina remarked as she tried to settle herself.

"Marina after that I'd be knocking down the bathroom door and making Nicky forget her own name."

"Raquel need i remind you I'm right here." Ashley reprimanded.

"I know babe I was kidding you're it for me you know that."

"Good I better be." Ashley said planting a deep kiss on her girlfriend.

Meanwhile over at 1PP Frank was just walking off the elevator when he was approached by Garret and Sid.

"Well here's a rare site both my DCPI and my chief of department waiting for me which I'm assuming isn't good news."

"Well Frank I would say its more of a mixed bag of news." Garret replied opening the door to Frank's office with everyone taking their usual places.

"What are you talking about Garret?"

"Take a look at the front pages of today's papers and you'll see the bad news."

Frank looked at both headlines and was puzzled.

"How is this bad news?" Frank asked feeling puzzled.

"Well this confirms Potters allegation from the interview and could possibly mean bad news for Nicky's case."

"Okay Garret so find some way to get in front of this I want justice for my granddaughter." Frank said trying to keep calm while trying to process the given information.

"So do you know anything about this woman?"

"Well a few surprising facts actually she happens to be one of ours officer Marina Lopez out of the twelfth, just shy of two years on the job forty arrests with ten felonies Renzulli says shes a rising star in the department lives in Manhattan comes from a family of cops herself father was a twenty three year veteran of Boston police department retired as an inspector two years ago mother was a twenty year veteran retired just last year after twenty years as a chief they were also pro MMA fighters and run a gym in Manhattan now."

"Well she sounds like an exemplary officer anything else you know about this woman?"

"She drives a nice two-hundred thousand dollar SUV to work ran the plates its on the up and up apparently she also doubles as a model her disposable income stems from that job self made woman Frank."

"Fine enough about officer Lopez whats the deal with the press and these pictures?"

"Well it seems like Nicky shared a kiss with officer Lopez and that set off the media storm I've already gotten calls from every TV station in the city for comment or exclusive with you on Nicky's relationship which thanks to Potters little stunt yesterday combined with this story is the medias new it story."

"Garret as far as the newspaper story on Nicky and the night club tell the press we have no comment at this time and leave it at that as for the Potter situation that is my concern right now all I want to know is where that investigation stands."

I believe Sid has some good news on that."

"Well Sid lets have it."

"Yes sir I was in touch with the lieutenant on the case this morning and I was told the task force is currently securing an arrest warrant for reverend Potter on the charge of obstruction."

"Good keep me posted I want this done by the book."

"Yes sir but with all due respect Potters arrest will look like small potatoes next to your granddaughters life now shouldn't we focus on that?"

"Sid right now the only thing I care about is making sure the sons of bitches that hurt my granddaughter are brought to justice I'll address the situation with Nicky when the time is right for now send word to the task force to keep me updated as appropriate."

"Will do sir."

Sid left the office to execute his given order leaving Garrett and Frank in the office.

"Frank Sid's right on this one as much as you want to focus on Potter Nicky's night out just became just as important you have to do something."

"I will Garrett all in good time."

Back at Jamie and Eddies the couple was having a late breakfast at home Jamie was still trying to process the fact that Eddie was now one of the richest people in the city.

Eddie saw Jamie picking at his pancakes and bacon and knew something was wrong.

"Jamie you looked stressed whats up?"

"Nothing Eddie I'm fine." Jamie said eating his last bacon strip.

"Jamie don't lie to me I know something's wrong so just talk to me."

"Fine Eddie here it goes I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you can leave the job tomorrow and be set for life I'm scared what this money could do to our relationship".

"Jamie I already told you my money doesn't change the way I feel about you or my job I mean it this was family money from an uncle who watched over me after my father screwed me over he made sure I knew the value of hard work before he even told about the money and I'm glad he did because now I get to enjoy it with the man I love so trust me this changes nothing about us."

"Thanks Eddie what do you say we hit the bank before tour this is one of my last tours before I take over the twelfth full time"

"Fine I'll clear these dishes finish getting dressed".

Eddie finished off the dishes gathered up her papers and her computer and headed off with Jamie to the bank.

"Eddie remind me again why you insisted on taking your car to bank when we have to head to work soon."

"I wanted to take my car because after we finish here I'm surprising you and don't ask what I'm doing you'll find out soon."

Jamie was now convinced whatever Eddie had up her sleeve was big if she was this dead set on keeping it a secret.

Luckily for Jamie Eddie was able to get through all the legalities in about an hour and a half and the couple walked out of the bank and headed for Eddies desired surprise location.

"Eddie I know you're rich and have to take precautions now but was it really necessary to out a black card?"

"Yes Jamie most rich people have them but don't worry I only put the cash I was using at our next stop on this card and besides its not like I'm living off my inheritance I'm still going to rely on my salary to live the money is only being touched if we want to enjoy life's little extras now and again."

For the rest of the ride Jamie was silent hoping that he would have his desired answers soon.

About twenty minutes later Jamie noticed that Eddie had pulled into Ray's customs which was a car dealership known to specialize in expensive cars.

"Eddie what are we doing here?"

"Jaime I wanted to get you something nice for making Sargent and this money is going to allow me to do that and before you refuse just know that this will be the only time I go over the top after this any big decisions we make together so please just let me do this for you please."

Jamie saw the look in Eddie's eyes knowing that this was being done out of love.

"Fine Eddie you can do this but after today no more surprises."

"Oh thanks for letting me do this babe." Eddie said engulfing Jamie in a hug before walking into the dealership.

"Jamie I know you're a car junkie pick out any car you want babe have at it I'm going to look into something else just call me when you've decided."

Eddie left Jamie browsing at cars while she went to look for a gift of her own.

It took Jamie about an hour and a half but he found a car that was just calling to him it was a 2017 black Aston Martin with black leather seats sitting on twenty inch chrome rims, while Jamie wasn't one to indulge in flash and excess he just knew this car was the one he called Eddie and showed her what he had chosen.

"Nice pick Jamie it'll go well with my new car."

"Eddie you already have a car."

"I'm trading mine in I've been meaning to do it for a while don't worry I covered us so we don't raise any red flags at work I disclosed my non NYPD income to personnel we're in the clear as long as I don't go too crazy we're fine and don't worry about your car its a gift so you're okay."

"Thanks babe what did you trade your car in for?"

"A silver 2017 Lamborghini Phantom."

"Sweet so I guess we go put pen to paper."

That's all that's left babe lets do it."

Eddie and Jamie made there way to Randy the salesmen who had helped Eddie they signed the paperwork and Eddie paid for the cars with her card the couple drove Eddie's car off the lot while they had Jamie's car delivered to the twelfth and put in the parking lot.

"Thanks again Eddie."

"No problem Jamie you deserve it and just so you know as soon as I close the case I'm working we'll go out to dinner and really let loose."

"I can't wait Eddie".

Just as Eddie pulled into work her phone went off Jamie found it odd that Eddie's phone went off just as they pulled in he waited until she got off the phone to see what was up and just observed as he got out of the car.

A few moments later Eddie had ended the call and got out of her car.

"What was that call Eddie?"

Nothing just the case I'm working on I have some stuff to take of I'll see you at home." Eddie raced around to the other side of the car gave Jamie a quick peck on the lips and headed inside while Jamie headed off to find Renzulli.

Across town Marina was just coming back from a domestic call with her partner Emma when she glanced at her phone.

"Hey Lopez you've been on your phone non stop since we came on tour anything I should know?"

"Sorry its just the Columbia attack case my cousin just told me they just got a warrant to arrest reverend Potter for obstruction and are getting close to a warrant for two of guys who attacked my girlfriend."

"That's good but keep your head in the game here."

"Will do."

"By the way I caught you in the paper what's that about?"

"Just some ass caught a private moment no big."

"You sure because getting caught kissing the PCs granddaughter who happens to be involved in a big case sounds like a big deal to me."

"I'm sure we're handling the situation."

Fine I've got you're back if you need me."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

Back in the SVU squad room Maria Abbie Lily Eddie and Kara were sitting in the lieutenants office going over the tape Eddie found.

"Shut this crap off it makes me sick." Baez stated.

Abbie stopped the recording.

"So what do we have?" Lily asked.

"Well Potters interview plus the paperwork on the gag order was enough to bring Potter in we just need the go ahead from the Lieutenant and with this tape we can nail Bernie and Dave hopefully one of them give us Raquel's attacker." Baker answered.

"Good the sooner we close this case the better." Lily stated

"You're not lying Vasquez I want to get this over with."

"Whats your interest Baker?" Maria asked becoming curious.

"Well lets just say the faster we close this case the faster I get to become better acquainted with a certain ADA."

"Baker you wouldn't happen to be trying to get together with a certain ADA who happens to share the same last name as my partner would you and don't lie you're blushing already."

"I plead the fifth Detective Baez."

"What the hell first my cousin is romancing the PCs granddaughter and now the commissioners top assistant is trying to romance PCs daughter." Lily commented low enough so no one outside the room heard.

"Speaking of people in this room with a thing for Reagan's Eddie when are you going to admit to Reagan you're madly in love." Kara teased.

"Shut it Kara."

"Come on Janko give it up you and Jamie are like the worst kept secret in the NPD just go for it I wouldn't be surprised if you have a spot at the Reagan Sunday dinner table on reserve."

"I plead the fifth Baez."

"You're no fun Janko just own it." Kara snapped.

Just as the squad was about to continue their banter fest Vasquez received a call from the lieutenant."

"Go for Vasquez."

"Vasquez I just got word from the DA Potter is done have Baker and Baez pick up Potter at his office on Madison the DA wants a full perp walk and while that's being done make sure the evidence on the video clear we could have warrants for our two known attackers by later today just get that video to the DA's office yesterday."

"Yes Mam will do."

Lily ended the call sent everyone on their assignments.

It only took an hour to pick up Bernie and Dave who were picked up outside of a corner store on fifth avenue the two were taken in without incident only to lawyer up as soon as they were put into the squad car.

Over on Madison avenue Baker and Baez pulled up to Potters office which was already crawling with press hoping to get a word with him concerning Bernie and Dave's arrests.

The two detectives walked in to find Potter talking to a few staffers.

"Reverend Potter." Maria called heading towards the man.

"What can I do for you detective?"

"You can step out from behind your desk and place your hands behind your back."

"Is this a joke detective?"

"This is no joke I Mr Potter now please get up and place your hands behind your back." Abbie interjected.

"I will not." Potter snapped as he went back to talking to staffers.

"Have it your way Reverend." Abbie stated nonchalantly forcibly standing Potter up and cuffing him in full view of the press assembled outside.

"Darnell Potter you're under arrest for obstruction of justice, you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.

"If you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"I do."

With that Potter was led out of his office into a squad car and taken away all the while numerous photos were snapped of the event.

Three hours later Potter Dave and Bernie were all arraigned and taken to Central booking.

Potter was shipped off Rikers to await trial while Bernie and Dave were held at booking awaiting questioning.

Since it was end of tour Dave and Bernie had to wait a day before being questioned and shipped off.

The task force went home for the night while Marina headed back to her loft to take her crew shopping and discuss her next move with Nicky since they had been talking during the day about coming out to Nicky's family at a dinner Nicky requested in Bay-Ridge making sure to leave out the reason why one thing was for sure things were going to be interesting at the Reagan's tonight.

Once Marina showed up at home she was greeted by her girlfriend who leaped into her girlfriends arms embracing her.

"Marina I missed you babe."

"I missed you too babe did you call your family?"

"I did I told my uncle you're coming to dinner he promised to set everything up for us how was your day?"

"Fine lets go enjoy the fruits of our labor."

Marina and the crew headed off to the dealership deciding to take a cab instead of Marina's Range-Rover.

Once they got to the dealership Marina was found Frankie who was the owner of the dealership hanging around the front desk.

"Hey Frankie." Marina greeted.

"Marina my favorite customer what can I do for you today?"

Frankie was a 6'3 man with thinning black hair and medium complexion he had been one of Marina's closest associates for about four years.

"My girlfriend and friends are looking into some cars could you help us out?"

"Of course Marina for you anything just look around and once you find what you like we can shop just shout if you need anything."

"Will do Frankie thanks."

Frankie turned around and walked back to his office and the girls began their browsing.

"Have at it guys but don't get too crazy try not to go above 200K for now."

Ashley and Rocky broke off from Nicky and Marina.

"Nicky get whatever you want money is no object sweetness."

"Thanks Rena but I'm sticking to your original limit of 200K."

"Fine with me babe get whatever makes you happy."

Nicky looked around for about half hour before a black Bentley caught her eyes.

"Babe I think I found my car."

The car Nicky had fallen for was a 2017 white Bentley drop top with black leather seats and red trim.

"This is it Rena this is my car."

"Fine Nicky its yours lets find Ash and Rocky to get this show on the road."

Ashley and Rocky had also found cars they both fell for identical red Ferrari's.

Marina we found our cars two fully loaded Ferrari's for exactly 200k."

"Fine now lets find Frankie and put pen to paper".

Marina found Frankie in his office showed him cars and drew up the paperwork because Marina was such a loyal costumer he gave the trio their cars for 180,000 using the trio decided instead of taking the discount they applied to insurance payments.

Rocky and Ashley decided to take Ashley's car to the jewelers and stash Rocky's at her moms house which was in Queens.

"Thanks for the cars Frankie."

"Anytime Marina come back soon."

The couples drove the cars to Lena's jewelry which was about a twenty minute drive from Frankie's.

"Ashley Rocky we have about an hour and a half before I have to be in Brooklyn we just get the watches and get out no going crazy I know how you two can get."

"Don't worry Rena we got this." Rocky stated in a serious tone.

Luckily for the quad they found just the pieces they were looking for they decided on silver Rolex watches with 1kt diamonds in the bands and circle of diamonds in the center of the face.

After paying for the watches Ash and Rocky headed for Ashley's while Nicky and Marina headed for the bank to pick up some checks before heading for Bay-Ridge.

"Babe I think you giving your family some money is sweet but will they take it?"

" They will Marina besides I want to do this I just spent $210,000 on myself spending another 40K on my family is no big deal I'm giving my mom twenty grand just because and my uncles Jamie and Danny are splitting twenty grand that still leaves me $250,000 besides knowing you we'll make that back in no time."

"You're right Nicky the fact that you care so much about your family is one of the many things I adore about you."

Thanks babe now if only I could get past this traffic".

"We'll make it don't worry."

Over at the Reagan home home Erin and Linda were helping set the table while Danny was outside with Jack and Sean tossing the baseball around Jamie pulled up in his old car since he didn't want any questions asked right now.

Jamie found parking right in front and greeted his brother and nephews.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sean Jack."

The boys ran inside to wash up while Danny stood outside with Jamie.

"Jamie whats this about I asked Dad and pop about this dinner they said you were behind this dinner."

"Danny all I can say is this dinner is important and everyone has to be here you'll find out why when we sit at the table."

"Fine stone wall me but I'll find out somehow." Danny stated as he walked inside.

Jamie greeted his family and took his usual spot at the table as Linda and Erin put out steak rice and beans.

The eight Reagan's took their spots at dinner table when Danny noticed in addition to Nicky's spot at the there was another setting.

"Not to start anything but our table usually seats nine why is there a tenth plate out?"

"If you must know Danny your niece requested this dinner and she's bringing a guest." Jamie interjected.

"Okay fine so Nicky's bringing a guest still doesn't explain why."

"Danny chill out Nicky and her guest should be here in a sec."

"Fine Harvard I'll relax you seem to be the only one at this table that knows anything."

Just as Danny said that Jamie's phone went off.

"Hello?"

...

"Yeah I'll be right out."

"What was that about Jamie?" Erin asked.

"Nicky's pulling up she asked if I could meet her outside so I'll be back."

Jamie left the table and headed outside after which Erin got up and headed towards the window.

"Erin where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Just to the window I'll be right back."

Erin headed for the window where she saw Jamie on curb waiting as a white car parked along the sidewalk.

Erin noticed that none other than the mystery woman she had seen the day Nicky met with the family after her attack had stepped out of the passenger side and greeted Jamie with a handshake while Nicky who was dressed in a red shirt and black jeans with black high boots and her shades crossed over and hugged her uncle.

Just as they were coming inside Erin hurried back to her seat while Jamie walked in with Nicky and Marina.

Jamie walked the duo into the dinning room and took a seat.

Nicky took her shades off while Marina stood stiff hoping Nicky would put her at ease since she felt like she had just walked into the line of sight of a firing squad.

Nicky sensed this and went to work.

Everyone this is Marina Lopez I invited her to dinner tonight because shes very important to me so please no third degree."

"Marina I want you to meet my family my mom Erin my aunt Linda my uncle Danny my cousins Sean and Jack my great grandpa Henry you've met uncle Jamie and over on the end there is my grandfather Frank aka the commissioner of the NYPD"

"Hello everyone its nice to meet you all thank you for having me".

"Well Marina you can take a seat right by Nicky." Frank instructed.

"Thank You commissioner."

"Please off duty its Frank."

"Of course thank you."

Well before we get to the food who's turn is it to say grace?"

"Grandpa if you don't mind I'd like to say grace."

"Of course Nicky."

Nicky blessed the food and the group dug in eating in relative silence until Erin decided to break the silence.

"Nicky how have you been are your ribs healing?"

"Yes mom they are I get them looked at in a few days."

"Okay just checking."

Jamie could sense the tension in the room so he decided to step in.

"Marina how was tour today?"

"You know how it is Jamie if its not one thing its another I'm just happy I had all my fives done I didn't need the crap today by the way congrats again on Sargent it'll be nice to have you leading us nothing against Renzulli but he deserves the bump."

"I hear that, I heard your cousin caught a big arrest today."

"Yeah pretty big I thought you knew."

"Heard about it when they dragged Potters sorry ass into the house serves that ass clown right."

Alright can we change the subject please."

"Of course Nicky." Jamie answered.

For a short while conversation shifted to Danny about a recently closed cold case which led the group to desert.

Nicky had been comforting Marina through dinner and as Nicky saw the coconut custard cake being cut Nicky decided it was time to come clean about the 800 pound gorilla in the room.

"Everyone before we get to desert there's something I want to address."

"Of course Nicky go ahead.

"Thanks grandpa."

"I know almost all of you saw the newspapers this morning and saw my picture before any rumors start up I want you all to know that the person I kissed last night at the club was none other than Marina Lopez my girlfriend".

The whole room went silent as both Nicky and Marina waited for a response.

Surprisingly Erin was the first to break her silence.

"Nicky when did this happen?"

"We met just before the end of my first semester we've been together a couple months "Marina makes me happy mom hopefully you and the rest of the family support me."

Erin went over to Nicky and shared a hug.

"Of course we do Nicky."

"Yeah kiddo you know we do." Danny confirmed as did Linda and the boys.

Nicky looked over at grand and great grandfathers who just sat silent.

"Grandpa Pop say something.

Frank just walked over to his granddaughter and hugged her.

"Nicky as long as your happy that's all that matters."

"Thanks grandpa."

Henry just sat stoned faced for a moment.

"Pop say something." Nicky pleaded.

'Well Nicky to be honest I'm happy for you but I don't get the whole same-sex relationship thing I guess I just need time".

"Its okay pop I understand thank you."

"So now that I handled that there is something I want to give a few of you."

Nicky went to her purse and pulled out five envelopes.

Everyone since Marina is model as well as a cop I made some money at a gig last night and I felt like it was only right of me to share a piece of my earnings with you guys first off mom this is just a small gift to say thanks for always being there for me."

Nicky handed Erin her envelope and as she opened it she was floored.

"Nicky this check is for $20,000."

"It is mom and its yours take it and thanks.

After Erin and Nicky shared a hug Nicky turned to Jamie.

"Uncle Jamie you were the one that helped me face my fear of this situation when it happened this is for you."

Jamie opened his envelope and pulled out a check for $10,000.

Nicky you didn't have to do this."

"I know uncle Jamie I wanted too".

"Thanks kiddo."

Uncle Danny aunt Linda I didn't forget about you guys here's a little something for you too".

Danny took the envelope and and opened it revealing a check for $10,000.

"Thanks Nicky this means a lot to us."

"No sweat uncle Danny like we always say its family first".

The Reagan's and Marina sat around the table sharing desert not knowing that their were still more twists and turns ahead.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will include the task force questioning Dave and Bernie Jamie taking over the squad and adjusting with Eddie as well as Erin's date with Abbie.**

.


	11. First Step to Something New

**Back with another update for all my faithful readers because of some plotting issues I decided to split this chapter into two parts.**

 **Part one will be Eddie Jamie centered and part two will focus on Erin and Abbie** **'** **s date along with other events.**

 **Chapter11 First Step to Something New**

Eddie was enjoying life right now she had it all the guy of her dreams money and her dream job for Eddie life couldn't get any better since she was still on loan to special victims that meant her schedule was still a mystery but with Dave and Bernie caught she hoped the case would be closed sooner than later.

Eddie wanted to spend time with Jamie in the worst way she missed just relaxing with him being around him although she had to admit she enjoyed the small taste of working with special victims if she ever did make detective special victims was on the short list of places she wouldn't mind being assigned to.

Today was hopefully going to be a simple day the task force was set to start on the much anticipated task of cracking Dave and Bernie which they hoped would lead to their missing third perp.

Eddie had some time before she had be at work and she wanted to do something nice for him so she set out to make a big breakfast.

It took Eddie about an hour to put the meal together luckily for her Jamie was just walking into the kitchen fully dressed as Eddie was just finishing the final touches of their meal.

"MMM Eddie you didn't have to do this babe." Jamie remarked snaking around Eddie giving her a loving peck on the cheek.

"I know I didn't Jamie I wanted to do this I wanted to do this now sit down and eat don't worry about anything I'll take of whatever it is."

"Eddie I mean it let me at least do the dishes after we eat."

Jamie I said no now eat and be happy you need to be in shape."

"No kidding Eddie speaking of in shape I just got off the phone with the boss."

"Give me a sec while I sit down babe."

Eddie sat down after loading the sink and served herself.

"So whats up Jamie what did Renzulli want?"

"He just told me they needed him to move up faster so he'll be assuming his Lieutenant post today which means my first tour as CO is today instead of next only thing I'll have check ins with Renzulli for the three missing training tours."

That's great babe we should celebrate I'll take you to lunch at Mario's today."

"I'll see how tour goes besides aren't you still on loan to SVU?"

"Yeah but I've got ways of swinging lunch early."

"Eddie Janko using hooks to get things done I'm shocked." Jamie stated as he slowly polished off his plate of pancakes.

"Shut it Reagan its no big the task force is cool if everything goes right I wont have to use my hook."

"Just being curious Eddie what hook do you have?"

Its Vasquez shes pretty cool she gets a lot done up there."

"Wait you don't Detective Vasquez the one that's on Nicky's case?"

"That's the one."

"How are you two even with each other?"

"I got drafted to help with Nicky's case not too long ago and before you go flying off the handle I didn't say anything to you because its need to know only."

"Eddie its my niece's case what the fuck."

"Jamie I'm sorry nothing personal this is my first big unit case on my own I wanted to handle it right."

"Oh so now you're all about strict following of to the law Eddie rich just rich."

"Jamie don't go there you know you'd have done the same thing in my shoes so shut it Mr boy scout."

Jamie hated to admit it but he knew Eddie was right so he dropped the issue.

"I'm sorry Eddie you're right in this case rules are meant to be followed".

"Thank you now go finish up roll call in thirty."

Jamie finished his meal while Eddie finished hers washed the dishes showered and got dressed.

The couple decided to take their cars out together for the first time.

Jamie went down to the street and pulled out of his parking spot cautiously as he eased his Aston on to the street while Eddie pulled up beside him in her Phantom.

"See you for lunch Sarge." Eddie said giving him a playful salute as she sped off.

Jamie couldn't help it it seemed like with each passing second Jamie found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Eddie that thought alone guided Jamie on his short drive into work this morning.

Meanwhile up in the SVU squad room Eddie was met by Abbie and Maria,

"Morning guys." Eddie greeted walking up to the coffee pot.

"Hey Janko ready to work?" Maria asked.

"Always Baez where's Vasquez?"

In with the L.T. apparently I'm guessing getting our marching orders for those two humps in booking."

"Sound good hopefully they flip early I have an appointment I want to keep."

Both Maria and Abbie noticed the slight blush on Eddie's cheek when she mentioned her plans for later and decided to tease her.

"Say Janko that appointment wouldn't happen to be a certain new Sargent would it?"

"I plead the fifth Baker."

Cut the act Janko just admit it Janko you're flirting with baby Reagan."

"Am not Baker."

"Give it up already I already admitted to having a thing for the goddess that is Erin Reagan admit you want Jamie already."

"Fine I admit but I already have him."

Both Abbie and Maria were stunned at this sudden revelation.

No way you admitted it to him." Maria remarked.

Oh I admitted it to him alright and have been with him for a few months.

Now when you say with him what are you talking about?"

"Gee Abbie do I need to draw you a picture I'm dating Jamie and before either of you ask we've hit several homers already." Eddie said landing a zinger on her co-workers.

"No way you slept with your boss."

Technically he wasn't my boss yet and we were just casual before he got promoted to avoid any heat now that we aren't partners we're in the clear."

"Good for you Janko hopefully I can charm my way into Erin's good graces soon."

Wait you mean you're going to try to find your way into our ADA's chambers?"

"Well lets just say after our first date she wont be too hard of a case to close."

"Alright you two get your heads on straight I think Lily is on her way".

Sure enough a few moments later Lily showed up in the office.

"Hey you three I just got the go ahead both Bernie and Dave are clear for interrogation we head to booking crack em and hand em off to corrections".

Fine but what if they don't give us their running buddy?" Eddie asked.

"We turn up the heat these two are already looking at Assault one gang assault and assault as a hate crime and conspiracy to commit rape that's already thirty years if they added accessory and conspiracy its almost forty years I doubt they'll make this worse."

"I hope you're right Lily" Eddie remarked as the trio headed to booking.

Meanwhile downstairs in the squad room of the twelfth Jamie was sitting down going over the roster of officers in the twelfth trying to see if he had to make any changes.

As Jamie went through the list he left a good portion of the partnerships in tact the only officers who didn't have partners were Marina whose partner had requested a transfer to the one-six for family reasons and Eddie who didn't have a partner for obvious reasons.

Jamie looked the roster several times before deciding that Eddie would now be partnered with Kara Regetti would partner with a new transfer officer and he would take Marina for the time being.

After resolving the roster issue Jamie decided to take care of some housecleaning issues hoping he didn't have to hit the field today he just wanted to get the feel for the administrative side of the job.

Eddie Lily Abbie and Maria walked into the adjoining integration deciding that the best way to get the answers from these guys if they were separated.

Lilly and Abbie took one room while Maria and Eddie took the other.

Bernie was lead into the interrogation room cuffed as he was forcibly placed in the chair.

"Hey there Bernie miss us?" Lily remarked.

"Fuck off I'm not saying a damn thing until I get a lawyer." Bernie snapped.

"Fine if you want a lawyer that's your right just know once we walk out that door any chance you have of getting a deal goes right out the window and just so you know with what we have on you you'll be lucky if you're still young enough to hit a club when you get out so again think about what you're asking." Lily reiterated.

"Are you deaf I said I want a lawyer you dumb pig."

"Fine you want a lawyer we'll get you one guess your new home is going to be Upstate see you in about thirty years scum bag."

As Lily and turned to walk out with Abbie and just as the two officers were about to leave Bernie stopped them.

"Wait!"

"What is it Bernie?"

"You said first one to talk gets a deal right?"

"It'll help your case with the DA yeah." Baker answered.

"If you two can get me minimal time I may have useful information."

"Keep talking you give us something we can use and we'll see what we do no promises."

"I want minimal prison time or no dice."

"You give Baker here the info we'll talk."

"Fine I'll give you the hangout of the guy Dave and me were with."

"No dice for us even to attempt to smooth things over with the DA we need something more concrete like a name and where to find this guy."

"The hell with that I tell you that and it wont matter if its in prison or on the street I'll be dead."

Lily heard this and lost her patience pushing the table out of the way and getting right in Bernie's face.

"Listen here asshole here's how this is going to happen you either give up the third member of your crew and save your own ass or you don't and I make it my personal mission to make sure you spend the rest of insignificant life as some dudes bitch you understand."

Bernie looked deep into Lily's dark eyes seeing that she wasn't bluffing.

"Fine I'll talk just make sure this doesn't come back to me."

"No promises start talking." Lily ordered.

"The hit was all Dave's idea I just wanted to scare Nicky but it was Dave who wanted her hurt." Bernie confessed.

"So you wanted to scare Nicky and Dave escalated so who was it that jumped Nicky's friend at the hospital?"

"I can't say I didn't know anything about that I swear."

Once again Lily wanted to rip Bernie's throat out.

"Listen here ass clown either you tell us everything we want to hear or we walk out that door right now and you can stare down thirty years in the slammer."

"I swear it all I know is that the third guy we were with was Dave's buddy he always called when he needed a problem dealt with as far as I went once Dave called it was all him."

"Fine what can you tell us about this guy?"

"I don't much word on the street is he runs Manhattans Warrior King sect".

"Anything else?"

"What else you want?"

"The video that was posted online about double teaming Nicky that was Dave's idea too?"

"We needed that for our safety the heavy said there were warrior king eyes on us if we wanted to stay alive we had to show we were willing to do anything."

Fine we'll come see you again if your story checks out."

Baker had Bernie locked up again and waited outside to see if Eddie and Maria had made any progress.

"Come on Dave give it up already we've got you on assault gang assault assault as a hate crime and conspiracy to commit rape you're done the way you're going with the charges you're looking at your parole officer hasn't been born yet."

"Fuck off I'm not saying shit pig I'm Warrior King strong til the death."

"Fine don't tell us anything Bernie probably sang like a Canary and got himself a sweet deal lined up."

"Bernie would never dime me out he's too loyal."

Baez and Eddie walked out of the interrogation room joining Lily and Abbie.

"You two get anything from Dave?" Lily asked.

"Dave refused to give us anything any luck with Bernie?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah actually he agreed to play ball after some arm twisting he has all the info we need aside from the third guys name and I bet if we get a sweet deal in front of him we wont need Dave." Lily stated.

"Fine if he plays ball we can roast Bernie he seems like the big fish in this." Baez interjected.

"I say lets grill Bernie and leave Dave to rot like the skell he is that closes this case and we go home."

"Someones anxious to wrap this case up."

"Sue me Baez I have a hot brunette ADA who I'm dying to take out."

"For once I agree with Abbie lets close this out I have a hot Sargent I want to spend time with."

"Fine since half of this task force is thinking with their hearts instead of their heads and I want to save myself aggravation lets flip Bernie and call it a day."

"Amen to that lets do this." Eddie chimed in.

After an hour and half of interrogation Bernie gave up the third attackers name and a list of known associates which lead to three other guys being picked up by uniforms a few blocks from Columbia who turned out to be casing one of clubs Nicky had visited.

Dave and Bernie were shipped off to Rikers and the case was handed over to the DA to prep for trial after which the task-force was debriefed and told to head back to their respective commands but just before Eddie walked of Lieutenant Andrews office at the twelfth she was surprised she was being stopped.

"Janko good work handling this case."

"Thank you mam it was nothing just doing my job."

"Well I know you've been on the job less than three years but after seeing how you handled this case I think you'd be an asset at SVU so if you're willing I'd like to offer you a spot in the unit provided you take and pass the detectives exam."

Eddie was shocked she never expected to be offered a spot in special victims from just one case.

Mam this is a big decision can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course you can just know if you need anything I'm here."

"Thank you Mam."

Eddie left the office hoping to catch Jamie and tell him her news.

After asking around Eddie found Jamie sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"Sargent Reagan?"

Jamie looked up to notice Eddie standing in the doorway.

"Officer Janko did you need something?"

Eddie entered Jamie's office and closed the door.

"Hey Eddie whats up?"

"Nothing just came to let you know I'm back now I just handed over my case to the ADA."

"That's great Eddie by the way you're being partnered with Kara from now on I'm pairing up with Marina since her TO transferred."

"That's great Jamie I guess Kara has some big shoes to fill."

"Funny but I get it you need anything else Eddie?"

"Just to ask if my boyfriend wanted to go to lunch I starved after closing this task force case."

"I think I could swing that where we going?"

"I'm thinking we hit Fratello's that new new steakhouse on Madison."

"Eddie that place is more than what we make in six months no."

"Come on Reagan its not like I cant afford it I still have money left from when I brought the cars and besides we get paid tonight so its no big deal."

"Fine but no more throwing your money around I mean it."

Eddie didn't like how Jamie was coming off and decided to nip this in butt now.

"Lets get one thing straight Reagan I'm a grown woman and if I want to blow money on expensive restaurants I'm going to do that and at this second I'm choosing to spend money on a nice lunch for the two of us so whatever caveman bullshit you're hung up on get over it I'm not out DE-emasculate you I'm too deeply in love with you to do that so please just forget this and move your ass we're going to lunch".

Jamie was still stunned that Eddie had just admitted to being in love with him for the first time he knew she loved him for a while but this was the first time she admitted to being in love with him.

The duo drove over to the restaurant which was a rooftop establishment once Eddie parked her car across from the restaurant she and Jamie crossed the street no one from work saw them.

They were seated quickly thanks to Eddie sweet talking the greeter.

Jamie and Eddie both ordered steak with vegetables and salad.

"So Eddie what case were you working on?"

"I guess since its pretty much a done deal now I can tell you it was Nicky's case I got drafted to work your niece's case and before you get mad I was told to keep quiet otherwise I would've told you."

"Eddie relax I understand these task force assignments are crazy thanks for helping Nicky out."

"No problem Jamie and speaking of shop I got an offer to move to detective."

"What are you taking it?"

"I don't know I want to but that means leaving you."

"Eddie I love having you around but this is your chance to spread your wings I'll have your back no matter what."

"Thanks Reagan that means a lot."

"I mean it Eddie you're my girlfriend and that means way more to me than this job does go for it."

"Jamie are you sure."

"Yeah I am Eddie you deserve it."

Jamie and Eddie spent the rest of their lunch making small talk with Eddie and Jamie both knowing this was truly the start of something new.


	12. First Step To Something New Part2

**Welcome to another update I know some readers were looking forward to this chapter because of the Erin/Abbie dynamic.**

 **I will tell you that for the next few chapters you may be surprised at what happens.**

 **I had mentioned in the previous chapter this would be split into two parts but my muse had other ideas instead this chapter will end prior to Sunday dinner that will be included in the next chapter.**

Chapter12 First Step to Something New Part2

For Abigail Baker it had been an eventful few days she had just closed one of the most important cases of her career and now that her professional was somewhat in order Abigail could now turn her focus to her personal life and her pursuit of a relationship with the seemingly incomparable Erin Reagan.

With the case now in the hands of the DA she wouldn't have to think about anything until Monday at the earliest which pleased her very much for now she could be Erin centric for the next forty-eight hours.

Abbie had been planning a date with Erin for a couple of days now but with Erin's hectic schedule and Abbie readjusting to being back at the commissioners office it was a balancing act one that Abbie welcomed with open arms.

Friday night after Abbie left the office she went and booked a table at Mariano's which was a pretty upscale international style restaurant that was smack in the middle of Manhattan which usually catered to richer clientele but she was able to swing a reservation because the owner of the restaurant happened to be one of Abbie's childhood friends.

In addition to a nice dinner Abbie had also planned to take Erin dancing at a popular New York hot-spot called Storms which hosted a ladies night one weekend a month which Abbie hoped would make it easier for Erin to feel at ease tonight.

Abbie had spent most of the day Saturday trying to put the finishing touches on her date plans with Erin she had already picked out her outfit she had chose a pair form fitting black jeans with a matching red shirt that showed off her newly toned upper-body.

Abbie had made a few calls mostly to people in the DA's office to get a read on Erin from people who knew her as a form of intelligence gathering.

Abbie was really hoping this date went well from the information Abbie had gathered she found out Erin was a bit guarded when it came to dating she was just hoping this date didn't go south in anyway.

Abbie looked at her small radio clock and knew she had just under three hours before she made the biggest gamble of her life for her this date really was all or nothing.

Over in lower Manhattan Eddie and Jamie were enjoying a rare weekend completely off lounging on the couch with Jamie walking out of the kitchen with two glasses of ice-tea while Eddie was was finishing the couples bowl of popcorn.

"Good god Eddie you finished that bowl off like it was your last meal."

"Don't whine Reagan this was just a snack I just wanted some munchies before we go out tonight."

"You still haven't told me where we're going on our date night."

Don't worry just make sure your studly self is ready to go in an hour."

"I will be Eddie but we still have to talk about those suits you brought me."

"Jamie not this again I already told you I only brought you those two suits because I wanted to update your suits besides the money I used was from my stash it wasn't my inherited money.

"Eddie you brought me four grand in suits and a two thousand dollar watch that's a bit excessive."

"Jamie they were custom suits of course they were going to be expensive."

"Fine I'll bite but I mean it no more surprise expensive gifts I mean it."

"I give lamb-chop no more surprises but no more complaints about money please its not my fault I'm dating the sexyist cop in the city and want to spoil him rotten." Eddie stated giving Jamie a soft kiss.

"Now go shower before I decide to cancel our reservations and do something we'll have neighbors complaining about." Eddie said seductively.

Jamie went to shower and change while Eddie went into her bedroom and pulled out her dress for the evening which was a silver long dress that was open in the back she paired the dress white two inch heels.

Twenty minutes later Jamie came out of the shower and saw Eddie's outfit on bed as she was preparing to grab her own shower.

"Eddie that dress looks amazing babe."

"Thanks personally I think you'll love it even more when you see it on me."

"That's one thing I wont object to."

"See you in a bit lamb-chop."

"Once Eddie left the room Jamie slowly began to get dress preparing for a much anticipated date night with his girlfriend.

"Over on the other side of Manhattan Erin was getting ready for her date with Abbie and at the same time trying to catch up with Nicky who had spent the night at home since Marina was on a double.

"So mom you look like you're getting really dressed up any plans tonight?"

"Actually Nicky tonight I'm going on a date."

"Oh that's nice who with?"

"Just a friend its nothing big."

Mom you tore apart your closet looking for an outfit and you've almost melted your phone looking at it so hard face it you're nervous."

"Well you caught me I am a bit nervous."

"Mom just relax I'm sure your date will be fine."

"I hope you're right Nicky."

"Speaking of plans for tonight do you and Marina have anything planned?"

"We're supposed to go to Alexanders in the city its our first official date with everything calming down we finally have time to go out on a real date without drama."

"So you're happy dating Marina?"

"Honestly mom I am she makes me feel safe and loved and for the first time ever I think "I've found someone who really is there for me."

"Wow Nicky it sounds like you're really growing up."

"I am mom Marina has even got me thinking of taking a serious look at making a big change."

"What would that be?"

"Well she doesn't know this but I'm almost sure I'm going to finish my sophomore year at Columbia and apply for the police exam seeing the joy Marina gets from doing her job everyday reignited my passion for law enforcement on top of the fact it would be nice to be the first female Reagan in the NYPD, now I realize it what I was meant to do."

"Nicky if you're that set on doing this I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you too Nicky."

The two Reagan women shared a quick hug before Erin continued pulling her outfit together for her date with Abbie she settled on a silver gown and black flats.

"I'm going to go grab a shower and get dressed."

"No big I'm heading out anyway Marina should be getting in about now."

"Nicky before you leave I want to ask you are you thinking of moving in with Marina?"

"Wow mom invasion of privacy much."

"I'm just asking Nicky you're an adult now we talk about things like this".

"Fine to answer your question I've thought about it but I don't want to screw this up by moving too fast".

"Understandable it is a big step I say if she asks think before you act."

"I know Mom thanks."

"Anytime Nicky."

"I'll see you Sunday at dinner Mom."

"See you later Nicky."

Nicky left home and headed to Marina's they had an 8:30 reservation.

Erin grabbed her quick shower came out and looked at her clock realizing she had about forty five minutes before Abbie showed up she did her slipped into her outfit and decided to sit in the living-room watching TV while she waited for Abbie to pick her up.

Luckily for her the time flew by and she heard a soft knock at her door.

As Erin was at door she took a breath and opened the door she was stunned to see Abigail standing their in her red shirt black jeans and a black leather jacket and dozen tiger lily's which happen to be one of Erin's favorite flowers.

"Hi Erin hope this doesn't seem like too much."

"Of course not Abbie I'll take these and put them in water come on in."

Erin took the flowers and walked in taking in her surroundings feeling like her journey to Erin had truly begun.

After putting the flowers in water in the kitchen Erin came back to the living-room where she found Abbie admiring the pictures on walls of various family outings.

"So Abbie the flowers are in water what do you say we get out of here."

"Of course Erin."

Abbie followed Erin as she locked her door and the couple headed off.

Once they got downstairs Abbie opened the door to her silver Chevy and ushered Erin in.

Abbie closed the door and went around to the drivers side.

"So Abbie where are we off to tonight?"

"Storms then dinner hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

The ride was spent making small talk and listening to the radio as the couple made their way to Storms.

Once they got to the club Abbie parked the car with the valet and accompanied Erin inside.

Erin looked around and she was instantly taken by the large dance floor in the center which was already crowded it took Erin all of a few moments to notice that ladies night was effect tonight which wasn't a big deal to Erin she knew plenty of gay and bisexual people some she worked with she decided to hang loose and play it by ear.

Just as the song changed Abbie made her move.

"Hey Erin would you care for a dance?" Abbie asked over the loud music.

"Sure Abbie."

While still a bit apprehensive Erin decided to take the dance floor with Abbie and see where the night took her.

Erin loosened up after the second song and just surrendered to the music figuring she was already here she might as well enjoy the night which was becoming surprisingly easier as the night wore on.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Eddie and Jamie were enjoying their evening at Alexanders where Eddie used her charm to score her and Jamie a prime table that overlooked the city skyline while they enjoyed a seafood platter.

"Eddie I have to hand it to you this seafood platter is amazing thanks for bringing me here."

"Anything for you love by the way you haven't touched the wine yet."

"I will but after this dinner I'm scared to find out what I've been drinking."

"Jamie just take a look at the bottle."

Jamie slowly pulled the bottle out from its icy confines and was floored.

"Eddie do you know what this is?"

"Of course I know what it is Jamie."

"I don't think you do Eddie this is a $1300 bottle of Cristal this was a bit much for a date night."

"Jamie it wasn't really too much would have been the vintage Dom P I was originally going to order."

"Point taken but Eddie you don't have to go all out for a date night."

"I know but I thought we should make this one special just us out in the not caring about the world".

"Well okay you convinced me Eddie just don't go plotting anymore lavished surprises on me you're starting to make me feel like a trophy wife."

"Watch it Reagan or you'll be blowing your chance at a night cap."

"Bull Eddie."

"Keep pushing me Reagan and you'll see if I'm joking."

Just as the couple was on their second glass of wine Eddie looked over and saw two surprising faces sit at the table across from them.

"Hey Jamie don't look now but if I didn't know any better I'd say that's your niece at the other table."

Jamie quickly glanced over and identified Nicky.

"Well look at that my Nicky's here what are the odds of that?"

"I'd say slim at the prices they charge here."

"Well Marina's loaded and Nicky came into a bit of money so this place looks like somewhere they'd be especially the way Marina treats Nicky."

"Aw sweet we should say hi you know just to bust their chops."

"Fine but that means risking us going public."

"Screw it we're going to have to tell your family soon anyway why not start small."

If that's what you want Eddie I'm all for it."

"Fine lets go."

Eddie and Jamie walked over to Marina and Nicky's table greeting the surprised couple.

"Hey uncle Jamie what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same question Nicky."

"I'm here with Marina its our first official date."

Nice Nicky,you treating my niece right Lopez?"

"Of course I am Jamie."

"That's good just checking."

"Uncle Jamie stop giving my girlfriend the third degree by the way you sure didn't come here alone."

"No I didn't Nicky I'd like you to meet my former partner and current girlfriend Eddie."

Nicky was shocked to say the least.

"Well its about damn time uncle Jamie."

"Watch the language Nicky I'm still your uncle."

"Sorry uncle Jamie."

"No big just cool it and don't tell anyone you us together I'll tell everyone soon enough."

"No worries uncle Jamie I'm happy for you."

"Thanks kiddo."

"Well we'll leave you two to your date see you later."

"Hey Janko wait up." Marina semi yelled.

"Whats up?"

"I was wondering have you ever done any modeling you'd be good for it".

"I haven't why?"

"Well I'm kind of in a bind with a shoot and the photographer is short a model and wanted to see if I could find anyone you interested it pays 100k clean plus a bonus."

"100k to take pictures I don't know."

"Come on its over double what you make as an officer who knows maybe you could make big money on the side to splurge on your beau over here."

"Well I do like spoiling my lamb-chop I'll do it."

"Great I'll set it up and get in touch with you when its set."

"Thanks again Janko."

With that Eddie and Jamie left the restaurant leaving Nicky and Marina to their date.

Meanwhile at Storm Erin and Abbie were just walking out of the club at 10:30 and headed to a late dinner.

"Erin you tore up the dance floor tonight."

"Thanks Abbie its been a while since I've been out dancing."

"Well keep me around and I promise there will be more nights like that to come."

Abbie drove off to the restaurant seeing that the date was actually going well and was hoping Erin was warming to the idea of a relationship.

The couple continued to get to each other on the car ride to dinner with Erin letting Abbie in on her failed marriage to Jack and hardships dating since while Abbie shared stories of growing up in Long Island.

When the two pulled up to their destination they instantly seated and served they decided on a simple Pasta with side salads and red wine of course since Abbie was driving she only had a glass.

"So Erin are you enjoying tonight?"

Actually I am Abbie thank you for all this."

"No thank you Erin."

The couple feel into silent dinner conversation followed by a desert of Boston cream pie after which Abbie paid the bill after pleading with Erin and the couple made their way back to Erin's.

Once Abbie pulled up to Erin's building she was anxious to see what was going to happen.

"So we're here want to walk me up Abbie?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

"I don't see any harm in that."

Abbie parked the car and followed Erin inside.

Once Erin reached for her keys and was about to open her door she turned to look at Abbie and all of a sudden the two women locked eyes and it happened Erin and Abbie found themselves in a sudden kiss and even though it was short lived the kiss was enough to stun Erin.

"Abbie I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Erin babbled.

"Erin its okay." Abbie replied trying to comfort the brunette.

"I should get inside I'll see you later thanks for tonight."

With that Erin ran inside trying to process what had just happened.

 **That's it for this chapter next chapter will be posted ASAP dealing with the Aftermath of Erin's date along with more Jamko and some Nicky.**


	13. UnexpectedBattleField

**I** **'m back with another update this is lucky chapter thirteen for the next few chapters this story is going to get dicey in terms of the family dynamic so get ready for a wild ride.**

Chapter13 Unexpected Battle-Field

"Aw Fuck Jamie don't you fucking stop." Eddie yelled as Jamie trusted into her pushing with reckless abandon.

Making love was enjoyable for both Jamie and Eddie but raunchy fucking was the order of the day and after Jamie had already eaten Eddie out she love the feeling of Jamie inside her hence why the couple was going on round two.

"I don't plan to stop babe you feel so fucking good." Jamie replied as he kissed Eddie's lips as he continued to try and bring Eddie to her peak.

Eddie was only seconds away from her climax when she looked up at her boyfriend stuck in a state of bliss looking at Jamie who she knew was close to his own release.

Aw fuck Ja Mie! Eddie yelled as she finally arrived at her release.

Jamie rolled off of Eddie slowly got up and disposed of the condom and snuggled with Eddie.

"Jamie I don't think I'll ever get tiered of that."

"Same here Eddie." Jamie replied as kissed Eddie on her cheek.

"Jamie can we talk?"

"Of course babe."

"Well I've been thinking with us being together almost a year what you say if we started looking into getting a place of our own its not like we don't have the money for it between the two of us we could at least get a nice loft on the east side."

I don't know Eddie a loft would put us in a tight spot."

"Jamie we could make it work with a few OT max outs and some of my other money don't you want a place that's really ours?"

"I do Eddie but that's a big step even for us."

Come on Jamie you're a Sargent in the NYPD for god sake and with you coaching me I'm sure I'll make detective we can get a new place easy."

"Eddie slow the hell down first you spoil me with gift now you want us to get a better place what the hell don't I get to make any decisions?"

"Jamie relax I'm not saying we're moving I just wanted to bounce the idea off you that's all."

Jamie took a breath and looked into Eddie's eyes.

"I'm sorry Eddie I shouldn't have snapped at you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you but next time don't go all caveman on me its not very attractive."

"Noted now what do you say we go grab a shower and make breakfast we could have pancakes eggs bacon toast and a couple protein shakes before I head to mass".

"Sounds like a plan go start the water I'll be there in a few."

As Jamie left to go run the shower Eddie heard her phone ring on the dresser not recognizing the number she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie good morning its Marina I got your number from Lily hope you don't mind."

"Of course not whats up?"

"Well I just got off the phone with the guy running the photo shoot I told you about and I found out where the shoot was going to be and when."

"Alright when and where?"

The shoot is taking place July 4th weekend in San-Juan Puerto Rico."

"Wow this is big."

"I know so are you in?"

"I'll have to let Jamie know about taking time off but once I clear it with him I'm in".

"Oh did I forget Jamie would be flying out with us Nicky sweet talked the magazine into giving us a plus one."

"Great this will make it easier to convince him thanks."

"No problem I'll see you Monday."

Alright Marina thanks again."

No problem Eddie later."

Eddie ended the call and was beyond excited she was close to making her modeling debut and what made it even better was that she would be doing it with Jamie by her side.

Eddie made her way to shower where Jamie was just turning on the shower.

"Hey Eddie what took so long I was about to jump in without you."

"Oh nothing I just had some business to take care of."

"Is that so Eddie care to share?"

"I will once I'm under the shower in my boyfriends arms."

With that Eddie stepped into the warm spray of the shower with Jamie right behind her.

Jamie grabbed some of Eddie's vanilla honey shower gel and put it on a cloth as Eddie drenched herself under the spray after which Jamie began washing her back and kissing her neck.

"MMM Jamie keep doing that and we wont be getting clean."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea Eddie."

Jamie continued to apply body wash to Eddie and himself while kissing Eddie.

Now Eddie what was it you were going to tell me angel?"

Well Marina called me with the information on the shoot she said its scheduled for July 4th weekend in San Juan so I was hoping a certain Sargent could fix the vacation picks so that I could do this shoot."

"Oh so if that Sargent did fix these vacation picks so that the two of us to head off to somewhere exotic." Eddie said nipping at Jamie's neck.

Is that so lets say this Sargent was able to fix the picks would this trip involve uninterrupted romantic time?"

"It will I'll make sure of it."

"Well in that case I can do that no problem."

"Thanks Jamie this will be good for both of us I make a little side money and we get an exotic vacation".

"Now that we took care of that let finish up here and get some food."

Meanwhile over in upper Manhattan Erin was sitting in her room still feeling the affects of her date with Abigail namely replaying the end of the night when she shared that kiss with the blonde, she was going through a wide range of emotions and trying to sort through them all.

Erin hadn't ever felt this lost before she was feeling a wide range of emotions all at once she felt happy because for the first time in a while she felt wanted and needed but she also felt confused and conflicted she knew she enjoyed her night with Abbie but also that if she decided to pursue a relationship with Abbie it would mean challenging the beliefs she had been raised with her entire life.

Erin looked up at the clock at noticed she still had about an hour and a half before church so she decided that it was best if she sought advice from the one person who would be both open minded and supportive of her as well as provide some sort of direction.

Erin got up from her bed and headed for the shower hoping it would help ease her mind even if it was just a little bit.

After a quick twenty minute shower Erin got dressed in a pair pair of black slacks with a match short sleeve top and black flats before heading to the kitchen making a quick cup of coffee and a role and heading out.

Back at Jamie and Eddie's the couple was sitting down to Sunday breakfast which was quickly becoming as much of a staple as the famed Reagan family dinners.

So Eddie what do you plan to do while I'm at mass enjoy baseball in your shorts?"

"No I'm debating staying in or going for a run there's nothing on day time TV on Sundays."

"Sounds like an idea."

"It does but I've been doing some thinking Jamie concerning us."

"What about us Eddie?"

Well we've been together in one way or another for close to a year I was thinking maybe we could at least dip our toes in water as far as announcing our relationship."

"I thought we did that last night when we told Nicky?"

"We did but as much as I love being around you when you leave for mass and then Sunday dinners with your family it feels like there's this whole other side to you I don't know and if we're really going to build something together as scared as I am I think its time I really got to know your family."

Jamie was truly touched by Eddie's desire to face her fear and want to run the gauntlet that was the Reagan family but he knew if he and Eddie had any hope of a future together a family introduction was a big part of that process.

"If meeting my family is that important to you I'll make it happen Eddie."

"Thanks Jamie this means a lot to me."

As the couple was finishing up their breakfast Jamie heard a sudden knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be this early?"

"Want me to get that Jamie?"

"Its alright Eddie you finish your breakfast I'll get the door".

Jamie walked out of the kitchen and over to the door after which he looked through the peephole and noticed it was Erin.

Jamie unlocked and opened the door to greet his sister.

"Erin whats wrong is someone hurt?"

"No Jamie everyone's fine I came here because I needed someone to talk to".

Sure thing come on in."

Erin entered the apartment feeling that somehow her brothers place felt different.

Erin took a seat on the love seat while Jamie sat across from his sister in the recliner.

"So Erin whats up you never come see me on a Sunday."

"Well Jamie I came here because I'm in a bit of a jam and you're the only one I could think of that could help me with it."

"Alright whats the problem?"

Well last night I went out on a date with someone and that person wants a relationship with me only problem is if I pursue this its going to cause problems with the rest of the family."

"Erin I'm lost here how is you dating going to cause problems with the family?"

"Well its not so much the act of dating its more of who I'd be dating that would cause the issue."

"Okay I see so the person you're thinking of dating would cause issues with the family and you don't know if you should pursue it."

"Exactly so what do I do?"

"Let me ask you something does this person make you happy?"

"Well yeah why would I pursue someone that doesn't make me happy?"

"Well than there's your answer sis after all wasn't it you who once told me if you have something special pursue it?"

"Yeah it was I told you that when you came to me about your partner Eddie you never listened to me though."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Erin."

"What are you talking about Jamie?"

"I'll show you."

Jamie got up and walked into the kitchen walking out with his hand intertwined with Eddie's.

Erin looked at the sight before and was completely shocked she was currently looking at her youngest brother standing in the middle of the living-room with his former partner.

"Jamie what is this?"

"Erin I like you to meet my current girlfriend and former partner Eddie Janko."

"Eddie you know my sister ADA Erin Reagan."

The two women shared a handshake and sat back down.

"Jamie how long has this been going on?"

"A couple months personnel knows and since we got together after I got promoted no rules or regulations were broken so we're in the clear."

"Wow I'm shocked you actually listened and made a move."

"Yeah well it was time now as far as you go who has you so conflicted that you came all the way over here before mass?"

"Well I'll tell you but this stays between us for now got its already got my head spinning I don't needed made worse by a family grilling."

"Fine I wont tell anyone now who is it?"

Erin took a deep breath before answering.

"Its Abigail Baker."

Jamie was floored but could still speak as was Eddie.

"Erin for a second I thought I heard you say you're seeing Abigail Baker."

"That's because you did Jamie the person I went out on a date with last night was Dads assistant Abigail Baker."

"How the hell did that happen I didn't even know she was interested in women."

"Well she came to me one day and confessed I told her I would let her take me on one date we had fun we shared a kiss and here I am."

"Man talk about coming out of left field."

"I know but it just happened and I know I want to at least give it a shot but I'm worried what the reaction is going to be from the family."

"Erin this is your life if Abigail makes you happy go for it screw what anyone else thinks if they give you crap I'll take care of it."

Thanks Jamie you're the best."

The two Reagan siblings shared a hug which brought a tears to Eddie's eyes.

Well Jamie we better head to mass before we get chewed out."

"Yeah you're right Erin go ahead I'm right behind you."

Erin left the apartment while Jamie stood behind.

"That's sweet Jamie offering to stand up for your sister like that."

"Well its partly because of her we're together and she does deserve to be happy no matter who it is that makes her happy."

"That's why I love you babe always looking out for others."

Jamie and Eddie shared a tender kiss before Jamie made his way out of apartment headed for the church.

Jamie spent the ride to the church thinking of both how he was going to introduce Eddie to his family and the news he had just received from Erin he wondered how the family would take the news he was hoping they would accept Erin how they did Nicky but he knew there was a chance Erin's new wouldn't go over as well partly because she was older and the family was less likely to let Erin's revelation just slide.

When Jamie finally did make it to the church he parked his car and headed inside finding that the rest of the family had already taken their seats.

Shortly after Jamie greeted his family along with Marina who was now sitting next to Nicky the Decon had began the opening sermon.

The rest of mass went by swiftly but Jamie had noticed that by the end of the service his sister looked horrified.

Once they were outside Jamie went over to Erin to check on her."

"Erin are you okay?"

"Yeah Jamie I'm fine I just need to get home is all."

"Bullshit Erin you look like you've just seen a ghost whats wrong?"

"Its the sermon from today father made it a point to say that being in a same sex relationship would get you a one way ticket to hell."

"Come on Erin don't tell me you brought that."

"I didn't want to but lets face it we come from a Irish Catholic family even if I don't let the fathers message get to me the minute grandpa finds out about me I'll be treated like crap and don't use Nicky here he let that go because it was her he'll never accept me not to mention Dad will flip if he finds out I'm dating his assistant".

"Erin give our family credit they aren't close minded they love you as for the church if you're happy live and you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Jamie because I want to at least give Abigail a shot."

"Don't worry I'm here for you now go relax I'll see you for dinner."

Erin left the church hoping her brothers pep talk was proven right.

Once Erin got home she spent the rest of the day relaxing on the couch until about four in the afternoon when she heard her cellphone ring she looked at the caller ID and noticed she didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erin its Abigail."

"Hey Abbie."

"Hope you don't mind I got your number from Jamie I just wanted to check on after last night."

"I don't mind and last night was fun thanks again."

"Any time Abbie."

"Listen I was calling to see if we could maybe talk about the kiss."

"Okay what about the kiss?"

"I know it was kind of random and unexpected but I wanted to know if it meant anything".

Erin took a moment to compose herself before answering.

"Well Abbie if I'm being honest to me the kiss did mean something I enjoyed last night if you'll work with me I'd like to see where this goes with us."

"Of course Erin no pressure you dictate how far we go and how fast."

"Okay I guess I'd be okay if we were partners or girlfriends I don't know what term I'm supposed to use but for now we keep this between us is that okay?"

"Relax Erin whatever you're comfortable with is fine by me."

"Okay Abbie thanks I'll see you later thanks for the call."

Erin ended the call now starting to wrap her head around the fact that she was now in a relationship with Abigail Baker.

About an hour after Erin got off the phone with Abbie Erin found herself in usual spot at the weekly Sunday dinner.

This week they were having grilled chicken rice and mixed vegetables.

After Jamie had said grace and everyone was served conversation quickly turned to Jamie's first week as head of the twelfth.

"So kid whats it like calling the shots in your house now?"

"Its hard work Danny but I like it."

"You're doing great Jamie your numbers are in the top five as far as crime prevention good work."

"Thanks Dad that means a lot." Jamie said taking a bite out of his meat.

"Erin how was your Saturday?" Danny asked noticing his sister had been quiet throughout dinner.

"Fine Danny." Erin replied hoping he somehow didn't find out where she was.

"Do anything fun last night."

"No Danny I just relaxed at home this week killed me you should know."

"Oh I know this week was tough but for someone who had a hard week you sure tore up club Storms dance floor Saturday."

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny."

"Well two of the guys from my house worked security at the club Saturday and said they saw you tearing it up with some blonde supposedly you two looked real cozy which is real odd since Saturdays at Storm once a month is ladies night."

Upon hearing Danny mention that last piece of information Jamie decided to step in.

"Jack Sean why don't you two finish up in the kitchen." Jamie said sternly luckily the order went unquestioned.

Once the youngest Reagan's were gone Jamie tried to help out his sister.

"Danny I'm asking you drop this conversation now please."

"Ease up kid I'm just asking our sister if she was at Storm Saturday night."

"So Erin were you at Storm last night?"

"Danny leave me alone please."

"Come on Erin its a simple yes or no question were you at Storm last night with some blonde."

"Danny back off you're being a jackass."

"Stay out of this Harvard this is between Erin and me I mean whats she going to say Jack screwed her up so bad she goes to clubs looking to screw around with club women now that's desperate."

Once Danny made that remark that sent Erin running off crying.

"Great job Danny you just made Erin leave in tears you better hope shes okay because if not you and I have a problem."

With that Jamie had left to go find his sister with Nicky close behind.

"I hope your pleased with yourself Danny Reagan you just disrespected your niece set off your brother and humiliated your sister all at once." Linda stated clearly pissed off at her husband.

Danny didn't know it at the time but he had just changed the dynamic of the Reagan in way that could split them forever.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including the after effects from Danny's actions and more.**


	14. Order of Day Anarchy

**Back with another update its going to get interesting for those readers who are worried about Danny's situation it was done for a reason which will play itself out over time so enjoy the ride.**

Chapter14 Order of the Day Anarchy

Erin woke up with a splitting headache smacking the off button on her alarm clock slowly coming to the realization that she had to go into work today with the way she felt she silently prayed that she didn't have to be in court in front of judge.

Erin grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom hoping a warm shower would help ease the pain from the previous night's cavalcade of drinking.

After a nice warm shower Erin dressed in her normal power suit after which she decided to grab a quick bagel with cream cheese and coffee which she made sure to take with two Tylenols after seeing the three quarter of the way empty bottle of scotch and the two shot glasses of Jack she had partaken in to mask the pain from Danny's insensitiveness from dinner.

Having stepped outside into the humid New York weather with the sun beating down on her Erin made a mad dash to her car luckily with her sunglasses and makeup she would be able to somewhat mask the pain she was in.

As Erin drove off to the DA's office she replayed Sunday dinner in her head devoting special attention to how Danny basically made her feel broken and hurt, just thinking about the incident made Erin feel like she wanted to do nothing more than rip her brother limb from limb and as she parked her car in the parking lot she began to think that she needed some space away from anything that even remotely reminded her of her pigheaded brother which was a course of action Erin was liking more by the second.

As Erin walked into the office she picked up her files from her assistant and stormed off into her office deciding to throw herself into her work.

Once inside her office she buzzed over to Laura her new assistant.

"Laura I want no interruptions unless its absolutely necessary understood?" Erin affirmed.

"Yes Ms. Reagan noted."

Once she handled the house cleaning duties Erin looked over her calendar and luckily for she was not due in court today which was a rare but appreciated occurrence especially today.

Erin threw herself into her files hoping she could quell the rage she felt thinking of brother.

Meanwhile over at the five-four Danny walked over to his desk with Maria standing in front of his chair.

"Hey partner you mind moving so I can get to work here?"

"Actually I do mind Reagan." Maria snapped.

"Baez please move I had one hell of a night on the couch I don't need this right now so whatever it is I did to get you upset forget it now and let me get to work."

"Oh no Reagan you're not skating on this I'm going to tell you what's got me heated Reagan the fact that my partner is an insensitive ass clown that's what." Maria snap answered.

"What are you talking about Baez?"

"Oh it's all over the house how you belittled your sister last night."

Danny was shocked he couldn't figure out how a Reagan family dinner incident was now gossip at the five-four.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"A couple uniforms from the twelfth were doing random checkpoints around upper Manhattan and saw Erin walking out of the liquor store with about four different bottles upset she kept rambling how you were an ego-centric prick who doesn't accept her, uniforms drove her home I won't be surprised if she comes down here and tears you a new one".

"Come on Baez how can you buy that gossip?"

"I buy it because you're a hot head sometimes who doesn't think and on top of that I got a call this weekend from someone who was with your sister this weekend and even though I don't have all the details I know enough to know that if the person I spoke to finds out how you treated your sister you're going to need divine intervention to survive; you better hope your stunt doesn't cost us professionally hell you're lucky I think of you as more than just a partner or I would kick your ass myself and just to show you how much I care about you I'll help you with damage control before you get your ass handed to you."

"I don't need help Baez I didn't do anything wrong what happen between my sister and I was a joke she just got bent out of shape."

"Danny if you think you did nothing wrong you've got your head up your ass and I for one am not pulling it out so until you either figure it out or apologize consider us nothing more than work partners".

Danny didn't know it at the time but he had turned away his only life line.

Down at one police plaza Abigail was sorting through Frank's schedule for anything of importance after his weekly sit downs with his chiefs and the mayor when Sid happen to be passing through noticing that the blonde was currently sporting a thousand-watt grin on her face while doing tedious work.

'Hey Baker you look abnormally happy."

"Gee Gormley I didn't realize it was a crime to be happy at work."

"It's not I'm just saying for someone organizing meetings you seem happy care to share?"

"Well since you caught I think I can tell you."

"Well out with it the boss will have me by the neck if I'm not back at the briefing in twenty."

"Well this weekend I was out with a very amazing person and I'm hoping for a repeat performance real soon."

"Okay just curious who is this person that has you grinning like a little lovesick teenager?"

All due respect Gormley I can't say but just know whatever phone conversations you may or may not hear never get relayed to the boss at least not now."

"Whoever it is something tells me I'm better off not knowing a thing see you in a few Baker."

With that Sid headed into Frank's office to get the revised list of EDP guidelines.

Abbie went back to work already plotting a way to see a certain ADA without alerting her boss a task she hoped she would be able to carry out right now was certainly not the time for her boss to find his top aide was involved with his daughter.

Out on the streets Eddie and Kara were doing routine patrol and stop off at a coffee shop on fifth avenue.

"So Eddie have you heard anything about the taskforce case?"

"No not yet but knowing how high profile the case is I should hear something fairly quick."

"Cool I can't wait to see those humps get what they deserve."

"You and me both partner." Eddie replied picking up her coffee and walking out with Kara.

Say Eddie I noticed the review book for the detective's exam in your locker what's up with that?"

"Well after working the case with SVU turns out they think I might be a good fit up there so I'm going for it."

"Nice the bump up would have its perks I guess."

"Yeah and with Reagan helping me I'm a lock to pass."

"No fair Eddie you can't use a Harvard educated lawyer as a tutor that's like using PEDs."

"It's not Kara besides once I told him what happen he offered and I'd be stupid not to take the help."

"Something tells me study sessions aren't the only you have on your mind when it comes to Reagan."

"I don't know what you're talking about partner."

"Come on Eddie don't play the dumb blonde act I saw you two outside before tour getting cozy."

Eddie blushed knowing she'd been busted.

"Kara I'm about to tell you something but you can't say a word to anyone understand?"

"Yeah Eddie just spill before we get another call."

"Well I'm seeing Jamie and we've been together a few months."

"It's about freaking time you made a move I'm just surprised you kept quiet this long congrats."

"Thanks and before you ask no our relationship doesn't get me any favors he treats me like any other cop besides only a few people know about us right now."

"Alright I won't say a word but when you two get hitched I want in on the wedding."

"As good as done Kara."

Eddie and Kara drove through the streets hoping the remainder of their tour would go off without incident.

Just as 1PM rolled around for the occupants of the fourteenth floor at 1PP Abbie looked at phone debating whether or not to check on Erin they hadn't spoken since their date two nights ago and even though Abbie didn't want to sound desperate by admitting this she was hoping she would get to share another kiss with Erin real soon.

It was at the moment Abbie was thinking of sharing a kiss with Erin that her phone rang and she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Erin.

Before picking up the phone Abbie headed off into a near bathroom for some semblance of privacy.

Luckily for her the bathroom was empty.

"Hey Erin what's up?

"Nothing much I just need to see you can you get away?"

"I can as long as I'm quick about it."

"Fine meet me at the Italian café four blocks down from you in ten I really need you."

"Anything for you Erin see you in ten."

Abbie ended the call gathered her jacket and headed for the elevator hoping Frank would be fine without her for a few.

As Abbie made her way to elevator she happen to run into Garett who was headed back to Frank's office.  
"Hey Baker where you off to?"

"I'm headed out for lunch I'll have my phone if I'm needed."

"Enjoy your lunch Baker."

With that Abbie continued on her way to Erin hoping that she would continue to grow closer to Erin.

Abbie made the short drive over to Mario's which was a quiet little bistro that made the best pasta.

Once Abbie made her way inside she noticed Erin sitting by the window looking at the various people moving about.

"Hey Erin."

"Abbie I didn't notice you made it sit down."

"Thanks Erin so how are you?"

"I'm fine Abbie just having a long day."

Abbie could read Erin she was definitely acting odd Abbie decided to gamble and see if she could get Erin to open up.

"Erin I've been around you long enough to know when somethings up talk to me you'll feel better."

"Fine I'll talk but let's order first I'm starved".

"Fine order but then we talk."

"Abbie and Erin order the pasta with bread sticks and some cider since they both were still on the clock.

"Once the food came in they both began eating Abbie had noticed that Erin had already polished off about half her plate but was doing it in a manner that seemed like she was she was angry so Abbie decided to finally step in.

"Erin you're going at your food like it's a defendant talk to me I'm here for you."

"Alright fine I'll talk its better than being in my head."

"Okay so what's wrong?"

"It's Danny the man is an ass clown!"

"Woah easy there Erin you're going to get us tossed out now talk to me what's going on with you and Danny?"

"I'm sorry Abbie it's just that at family dinner yesterday Danny mentioned how some off duty cops saw me at Storm and he made a snide remark about how he found out that I was with a woman which led to him calling me desperate for being with a woman which led to me storming out crying at home in a few bottles of liquor.

"Erin you shouldn't have done that you could've called me."

"I didn't want to bother you."

Upon hearing this Abbie went over to Erin brought her into a hug.

Once Erin was in Abbie's embrace she began to cry.

"Erin I can tell how hurt you are you don't have to deal with this alone."

"You mean that Abbie?"

"Yes I do Erin I'd do anything for you."

"Then let me stay with you I don't think I could be around my family right now."

Erin that's a bit drastic are you sure that's what you want?"

"It is Abbie."

"Then consider it done."

Abbie and Erin finished their lunch and each headed back to work not knowing what adventures awaited them.

Out on the streets of Manhattan Eddie and Kara were one perp away from being able to call it once they pulled into the parking lot they brought in their latest collar which was a domestic collar processed him and sent him to holding and headed back to the locker-room and began to change into their street clothes.

"So Janko with you and the boss should I be looking for a certain dress now?"

"Kara why would you ask me that here and now?"

"Come on Eddie we both know if you could you'd be wedding planning right now."

Eddie began to blush at the possibility of being Mrs. Edit Reagan.

"Well Kara if I'm being honest it would be nice to be Mrs. Reagan but Jamie and I have a long way to go before that happens." Eddie replied tossing on her top.

"I know it's probably going to be a battle with you two dealing with what you becoming a Reagan entails but that shouldn't stop from at least envisioning how the scenario plays out."

"I've actually thought about it a lot and after some thinking since everyone is going to assume he's going to ask me I already have a scheme in my head to turn the tables."

"Wait are you actually saying you're going to propose to him instead of the other way around?"

"Why not I was never one for being traditional I figured why not put the shoe on the other foot."

"Very take charge of you Eddie I'm all for it."

"Good because you're coming with me to pick out the ring."

"Wait you're not serious are you?"

"As a heart attack Kara I'm not saying I'm going to propose now but I am soon."

"In that case I'm game just don't do anything crazy."

"Noted now let's get out of here."

As Eddie and Kara were leaving the locker room Eddie was stopped by an SVU detective.

"Officer Janko I'm officer Drew SVU I was told by the LT to give you this note."

Eddie took the note from the blonde female detective and read the note."

Eddie read the note and looked a bit shaken.

"Eddie you look off what's up?"

"I'll tell you outside Kara come on."

Eddie and Kara headed out to the parking lot by Kara's car.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Kara this note came down from the DA's office Nicky's case starts in two days and I have to be there."

"That's good Nicky starts on her road to justice and you get closer to being public with Jamie."

"Yeah but this also means I get one step closer to facing the firing squad that is the Reagan family."

"Eddie relax you'll be fine just be you and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Kara I needed that."

"No problem that's why I'm here."

"Well I'm going to head home it looks like I have a lot on my plate now I'll see you tomorrow."

Eddie left Kara and headed home hoping that this trial would be more sizzle than steak.

Little did she know life was about to become more chaos than normal.

 **That's it for this chapter next chapter will be up ASAP including Nicky trying to balance her relationship with the trial as well as Erin getting used to her new situation with Abbie and possibly delving a bit more into Danny's issue and more Jamie and Eddie events.**


	15. A Giant Step into the Unkown

**Thank you for the continued support of this story it means a lot to me.**

 **While we still have a few things to tackle in this story we're not too far from the ending but the good news is there will be a sequel.**

 **Special thanks to bluebloods82 whose feedback was key to establishing one of the storylines that will be key in the sequel.**

 **Warning Danny comes off as insensitive in this chapter but it's being done for a reason hang in there.**

Chapter15 A Giant Step into the Unknown

Nicky had been staying at Marina's on and off for about a month now and even though she hadn't said anything out loud yet she wouldn't be opposed to living with Marina on a full time basis however she didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

Over the short time Nicky and Marina had been together Nicky was sure that she was falling in love with assertive but attentive beauty and as far Nicky was concerned she wouldn't object to having the raven haired beauty around as part of her life on a more permanent basis.

Even though Nicky was new to the endeavor of same sex relationships she was sure that Marina was someone she wanted to keep around long term she even had allowed herself to picture what life would be like married to Marina possibly with children needless to say this warmed Nicky's heart.

Although Nicky Allowed herself to think of a life with Marina in the back of her mind she also thought of scenario of what if they broke up or if Marina was killed on duty a thought which sent chills up Nicky's spine.

Having pushed those thoughts out of her head Nicky noticed Marina come into the guest bedroom although the two had been together a while they had come to an understanding that they would not be intimate until they were both truly ready.

Although Marina had been in a few relationships and was fairly experienced when it came to matters of the bedroom she had made a promise to Nicky that they wouldn't rush their first time an agreement Nicky was thankful for partly because she didn't want to be reckless and partly because she was nervous about being with Marina thanks to her experience.

Nicky sat in guest bedroom of Marina's loft allowing her mind to wander a bit not noticing Marina had walked and sat next to her on the bed.

"What you thinking about mi reina?" Marina asked.

"Nothing just us baby." Nicky replied picking up that Marina had used one of her pet greetings which was my queen in Spanish.

"Nicky I know you well enough to know that something's on your mind so spill it now."

"Fine I was thinking about us if you must know."

"What about us baby?"

"Just our relationship the trial everything."

"Nicky I already told you no matter what we're in this together I'm here for you don't ever doubt that reina." Marina said planting a soft kiss on Nicky's lips.

"You always know how to calm me angelita." Nicky responded using the Spanish term for my angel.

"Always Nicky it's you and me no matter what."

"I know babe it's just I know that the press will eat this up and turn it into a circus and I don't want that for you."

"Nicky I'm a big girl I can handle people talking about me and as for you if this gets too crazy we can always head to PuertoRico and get away."

"Babe we can't just up and leave you have work."

"Nicky I love my job but make no mistake if push comes to shove I'll chose you over the job no questions asked."

Nicky was stunned she didn't expect to find out that her girlfriend would be willing to sacrifice her job for her.

"Rina are you serious would you really leave work for me?"

"Yes I would Nicole Reagan I would no questions asked I'm in love with you."

Nicky was shocked she wasn't expecting Mariana to declare her love but was relieved when she did.

"Marina Alexandra Lopez I'm in love with you too."

The couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss.

Feeling like her heart was taking over her brain Nicky reluctantly pulled away.

"Nicky are you okay?"

"Yeah babe I am I pulled away because if I keep going things are going to get too heated and I want our first time to be perfect no worries no trial I hope you understand."

"Relax babe it's okay I get it if you want to wait its fine but just know I'm here no matter what."

"I feel bad Marina I know you've been patient with me I feel like I should be ready by now."

"Nicky don't feel like there's a time limit on us we'll be together when the time is right I'm not going anywhere you're worth waiting for."

"Thanks baby."

"Listen not to switch gears so quick but I think with us opening like this gives me the chance to ask you something I've been thinking about for a little bit."

"What's that babe?"

"Well since you've been over here a lot lately I was wondering if you maybe would consider moving in with me?"

"Wow I guess the saying is true great minds think alike because I've been tossing that exact same thing around in my head for a bit now."

"So what's it's going to be babe housemates?"

"Of course my angel I'd be happy to move in but I think we should wait until after the trial and square away my mom before I make the move."

"Anything you want babe by the way I think you should check in with your mom make sure she's okay."

"I'll try her cell she should be in the office by now."

Nicky pulled her phone from its charger on the night table and quickly dialed her mom.

After five rings she left her mother a voice mail deciding to call her office.

After not getting an answer Nicky began to panic.

"This is strange she's not picking up in her office or her cell."

"Relax she's probably in court if she doesn't call back by lunch we'll check it out for now kick back I'll go make us breakfast".

"Thanks babe."

While Marina made breakfast for them Nicky grabbed a hot shower and got dressed hoping her mom wasn't too damaged from her uncle's actions.

Meanwhile down at the DA's office Erin was currently waiting for her boss to show apparently he wanted to talk to her about a new proposal.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Scott Martin New York's current DA entered the room Scott was every bit of six four two fifty with his jet black hair.

"Erin you made it good."

"What's this meeting about Mr. Martin?"

"Well Erin I'll cut right to the chase I just came from a conference call with the mayor and the police commissioner and among the things discussed was your performance in this office".

"What about my performance?"

"Don't worry its good news effective immediately in addition to being ADA you are also going to be a special investigator in charge over sight you will serve as the top authority on oversight of the DA's office and the NYPD all the higher ups agree you're the right person for the job."

"Wow I'm flattered but doesn't this raise a conflict of interest?"

"Already taken care of both the DA's office and commissioner's office agreed this position needed someone with knowledge of both offices and it was decided that you fit the bill as a be all end all."

"Wow thank you sir."

You earned it Erin by the way you have your own detail now you will work with Detective Curatola."

Erin was shocked the person charged with watching her back was Danny's old partner she hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Thank you sir anything else?"

"No that's it oh before I forget I cleared your case load until further notice with your daughter's case coming up you should be with her."

"Sir I can handle myself."

Erin its done you're benched until the case is over now go back to your office before I have you removed come back fresh we'll be waiting for you."

Upon hearing that Erin knew she had no choice she left the office heading back to her own space trying to see what use she could be from the office.

For the next four hours Erin looked through case notes until she glanced at phone noticing several calls from Nicky which answered via text assuring her she was fine.

After texting Nicky Erin looked through three open cases when her phone rang to which she smiled and answered.

"Hey how are you?"

Great I just got benched and handed a new job title."

"I heard congratulations."

"Thanks so what are you up to?"

"Oh I'm just about to head out for a burger and fries and maybe make a trip to a certain roommate's office."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is and I'll come bearing gifts namely food".

"Aw you don't have to."

"I know I don't I want to so I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Once Erin hung up she proceeded to throw herself back into her work hoping the rest of the day went by without incident.

About twenty minutes later Erin heard a knock at the door and went to answer it seeing that it was Abbie Erin lit up like a kid on Christmas as she ushered her in.

"Hey Erin how's my favorite ADA?" Abbie asked as she sat down across from Erin unloading the two orders of burgers and fries.

"I'm great now that you're here." Erin replied as try to keep from gushing which she was barely managing to do Abbie's presence just had that effect on her.

"Sorry I couldn't get anything fancier all the bistros were crowded and I didn't want to risk being spotted by any higher-ups from 1pp."

"It's okay Abbie this is good as long as I'm with you."

Abbie was touched by Erin's candidness with her since they were just starting out.

The couple ate in blissful as Erin was able to push the negative energy from her body for a short while she didn't know that one person could make this happy but somehow Abigail Baker had managed to do that.

So Erin are you excited for the new job?"

I am Abbie but it's going to take some getting used to keeping two offices in line and all."

"You'll do great."

"Thanks Abbie that means a lot."

"No problem Erin and by the way don't worry about dinner tonight I'll cook for us a big steak with some red potatoes and mixed vegetables sound good?"

"Yeah great I'll pick up some red wine after work besides I'll need to be relaxed for the start of the trial tomorrow."

"Don't worry this'll be over quickly then we can just focus on us".

"I'd like that very much."

"Well my lunch is almost up I'd better head back to work." Abbie said as she was headed for the door.

"Abbie wait." Erin said sprinting over from her desk.

"What's wrong Erin?"

"Nothing I just wanted to give you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"This."

Erin proceeded to abduct Abbie's lips in a passion filled kiss against the wall and since both women were overtaken by romantic haze they didn't notice Danny and Maria walk in.

"Hey Erin I need" …

Danny and Maria were shocked to see Erin and Abigail making out.

"I knew it I fucking knew it." Danny hollered causing Erin and Abigail to break apart.

"Danny don't you knock?"

"I was going to but you wouldn't have heard it anyway you were too busy screwing around with Dad's assistant no less it seems like the guys were right about you and the blonde I have to admit you could've done better than an over paid secretary."

Erin immediately saw red when her brother insulted Abigail and stepped in his face.

"Listen here Daniel Reagan you can say whatever you want about me but I will not allow you to disrespect my girlfriend like that you understand, now get out of here before I have thrown out."

Woah easy there sis you may want to step back I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend there."

Maria saw that that the situation was in danger of getting physical and decided to play peace maker before someone ended up getting hurt.

"Danny stop you're being an ass now let's go I'll come back for the warrant alone."

"No Baez I came for help with a case I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Danny lets go you're not going to screw up this case because you're being a jerk."

Danny laughed as he saw his sister back down and comfort Abigail had started crying seeing a family being torn apart.

Fine you can come back it seems like my sisters to wrapped up in her feelings to think straight right now not like she could do it if she wanted to anyway."

With that Maria and Danny left the office with Maria feeling like she could rip her partner a new one if they weren't on the job right now.

Back in the office Erin comforted a crying Abigail.

"Erin I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Hush Abbie you did nothing wrong Danny's the wrong one here I'll protect you." Erin said stroking Abbie's hair.

"Across town Eddie and Kara had taken their lunch break and headed down to Leo's a jeweler on fifth avenue to look at engagement rings for Jamie.

"Eddie the rings in here cost more than both our salaries how are you going to swing this ring?"

"Don't worry Kara I can cover it now help me design this ring it has to be perfect money is no object."

"Eddie whatever you pick Jamie will love because it came from you not because of what it costs."

"I know but this is big my man deserves the best."

"Fine what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking big but elegant."

Fine what about this it's an 18kt gold ring you can add something if you want."

Eddie looked at the ring Kara suggested it was a double rounded gold band that had a square center.

"Oh my gosh Kara yes I can see it now I'll put diamonds around the border and box shaped diamond in the middle with our initials inscribed into it".

"Great now let's go to the computer and design it so you can have it made."

Eddie and Kara quickly went over to the kiosk designed the ring it was more stunning than either of them imagined Eddie put small diamond studs around the center follow by two studs on either side of the ring topping it off with a 5kt diamond which she had cubed cut to fit the ring.

"There its done now I print the form and I'm one step closer to changing my last name."

Eddie gave the order form to the attendant put the order on her black card signed the paperwork and left the store with her partner.

"Eddie you just threw down 20 grand like you were some wall street big shot what gives?" Kara asked as they re-entered the squad car.

"Just some family money I came into long story but don't worry about that just know if you say anything you're a dead woman."

"My lips are sealed Eddie after seeing that ring I'm counting down to the wedding."

Eddie continued to drive off thinking that she had taken the first step on the path of the unknown.

 **That does it for this chapter the next one will be up ASAP and will include the beginning of the trial along with a twist that will alter the Reagan family….**


	16. The Paths We Walk

**I'm back with another update and this chapter is the first in a series that will close out Nikki's case and lead into bringing the main relationships and family dynamics to the forefront.**

 **While this chapter is largely focused on Nicky and Erin's storylines Jamie and Eddie aren't neglected in fact something that happens concerning Jamie and Eddie will be a major game-changer when it comes to their overall story arc.**

 **This chapter will be broken into two parts there's just too much going on for it to be just one.**

Chapter16 The Paths We Walk

After weeks of rehab and days of waiting the day Nikki had been both waiting for and dreading was finally here today being the first day she would come face to face with Bernie Dave and Eric the three guys who had made her life hell over the past few weeks because of their actions.

Leading up to the trial Nicky had been fine but for the past couple nights she began to stress over the trial as whole she spent the last couple of days trying to keep herself from having an all-out panic attack which was a battle on its own but add to that she refused to let Marina comfort her Nicky truly was on the brink she hoped the case would be over as quick as the ADA said it would be she wanted to put this ordeal behind as fast as humanly possible and focus on furthering her relationship with Marina, the couple had decided to fully move Nicky into the loft after the trial to get a truly fresh start.

Nicky rolled out of bed at 7AM knowing that she had to be at the courthouse by 8:30 as she grabbed her stuff she peaked into Marina's room and noticed that she was gone Nicky hoped she hadn't gone out for her morning jog she could've used her girlfriend at the moment.

Nicky headed to the shower and tried to relax under the hot spray hoping to ease her mind.

After her relaxing shower Nicky got dressed in a in a short sleeve top and black blazer with a matching skirt and after fixing her hair she headed down to the kitchen where she surprisingly found Ashley Raquel and Marina at the table.

"Nicky baby you're awake sit down eat." Marina said standing up and greeting Nicky with a kiss.

"MMM babe morning." Nicky replied seeing the plates of pancakes on the stove.

Once Nicky sat down she decided to ask about Rocky and Ashley.

"So Ash what are you guys doing here you could've met us at the courthouse."

"We wanted to but mama bear over here used her juice to get us a few of Boston's finest off duty cops to escorts us to the courthouse."

Marina are you crazy we don't need escorts."

"I know you don't like the extra security babe but I didn't want to take a chance that we get targeted during the trial so I called in a few favors."

"A few Marina tell the truth."

"Rocky shut it." Ashley reprimanded.

What are they talking about Marina?"

"Nothing Nicky eat now enjoy."

"Marina no what did you do?"

"Fine the cops I hired double as trained marksmen something goes off they've got the go ahead to shoot."

"Maria what the hell if something happens it could be your job ever think of that?"

"I did that's why I cleared it with your grandfather before I did this."

"You did what!"

"It was for your own safety Nicky I won't let anything happen to you."

"Marina I'm a perfectly capable human being I don't need a detail on my ass."

Marina couldn't take Nicky's yelling any longer and snapped.

"I know you can handle yourself but I won't lose another girlfriend to the streets."

Nicky was shocked at the sudden revelation as she watched the normally put together cop burst into tears.

"Marina what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nicky if you want to leave just go."

No Marina tell me what's this about."

"Ash tell her I can't."

"Fine hang tough Rina."

Ashley what's going on here?"

"A couple years ago Marina dated this girl Cassie the two of them were almost as close as you two are and the day before Marina graduated the academy her girlfriend was shot in a random drive by it tore her up inside since than she vowed that the next girl she fell for would be protected by any means necessary and since you healed her heart she wants to protect you in a way it's like you're her other half she feels you're what her and Cassie could've been".

Nicky was stunned at how deep Marina's love actually went.

Nicky did the only thing she could she hugged Marina and didn't want to let her go.

"Babe I'm sorry I didn't know if you're doing this for us I understand."

"Thanks babe I love you."

The couple shared another kiss before returning to their meals.

After breakfast was wrapped up and the dishes were washed the foursome headed to Marina's SUV where they met up with the detail and headed for the courthouse.

The ride to the courthouse was uneventful both couples seemed to be focused on just getting this over with.

Once they parked the group went in through the back entrance of the building as to avoid the media circus.

Once inside Nicky met up with Jamie Erin Eddie and Henry and shockingly Danny was also in court since he had a night tour.

Linda was working while Jack and Sean were at school for their last day as was expected Frank stood at 1PP to avoid the media circus.

Erin did her best to not even acknowledge her brother after his stunt which was going to take all she had not to knock him out for his actions considering Abbie had to testify.

"Hey Nicky are you ready?" Erin asked seeing Nicky holding Marina's hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright we should be going in soon the DA is in with the Potters lawyer he supposedly wants to save face somehow."

"Mom I don't care if he cuts a deal I want the guys who assaulted me nailed to the wall." Nicky stated strongly.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll all work out."

The group headed towards the courtroom and sat outside for a few moments.

Just as the clock struck 9 the prosecutor walked into the hall.

The blonde woman walked up to the waiting group and smiled.

"Nicky I have some good news for you."

"What's that Ms. Rollins?"

"Well Reverend Potter lawyer saw the evidence against him and wants to save face and plead guilty to obstruction as a hate crime and serve a full term instead of going to trial all I need is your green light."

Nicky was stunned as well as relived this was the last thing she expected to hear.

"How much time would Potter serve?"

He'd serve fifteen years on the obstruction charge and seven additional years because of the hate crime statute so twenty-one years no parole"

Nicky looked at both her mom and her girlfriend for advice.

"What do you guys think?"

Nicky I know your mom will back me up on this do what you feel is right if you feel like Potter doesn't deserve a break reject the deal but just know that whatever you decide we're behind you all the way."

Nicky thought about it for a moment but in her heart knew what the right course of action was.

"Ms. Rollins give Potter his deal twenty-one years no parole I just want him out of my life."

"Okay Nicky I'll get on that the next time you see me it'll be when we fry those three guys who hurt you."

"Thanks Ms. Rollins."

Nicky was relieved that she wouldn't have to see Potters face in court.

"Nicky that's one slime-ball down and three to go."

"I know Marina let's hope this is over quick."

After another fifteen minutes of waiting the group was summoned into the courtroom.

Nicky sat in the gallery along with Marina Rocky Ashley Henry and Erin while Jamie was kept in a separate room with the rest of the witnesses after everyone was settled Bernie Dave Eric and Potter were all brought into the courtroom cuffed and shackled being forced to sit at the defense table with their attorneys.

"All docket ending 50616 People v. Ashcroft Steele and Potter the honorable judge Watt presiding."

The courtroom stood as bald fair skinned bald man took his seat on the bench.

"Be seated."

Before we begin I understand that Defendant Potter has reached a plea deal with the people so before we go any further I'd like to say that I have reviewed the plea deal and will accept it so with that being said Mr. Potter please rise for sentencing.

Darnell stood knowing that he was moments away from going away for a long time.

"Mr. Potter upon pleading guilty to the crimes of obstruction and obstruction as a hate crime in accordance with the plea agreement this court sentences you to a period of twenty-one years in prison without the possibility of parole but before you are taken into custody you have the right to make a statement would like to invoke that right?"

"Yes I would your honor I would like to say that I'm not sorry for doing what I did and I'd do it again, for years the city has been corrupted by the Reagan dynasty I did what I did for change but this corrupted system would not allow it.

"So I go to prison not as a guilty I go down as a visionary I'm not sorry for outing an abomination to the church."

"Enough court officer take Mr. Potter into custody."

Court officers re-shackled Potter and led him out of the courtroom in disgrace with that one half of Nicky's nightmare was over.

Once Potter was cleared the judge banged his gavel to restore order he went into the actual case.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today we are here to hear the matter of the people vs. Dave Simmons Bernie James and Eric Adams on charges of assault one, gang assault one and assault as a hate crime so if the people are ready to proceed please present your opening statement."

"Thank your honor."

ADA Rollins stood up and began her opening statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury today we are here to determine the guilt or innocence of three defendants who took it upon themselves to violate the rights of two females who were simply exercising their rights to freedom of expression throughout this trial the people will present evidence that will show that this trio of defendants acted with no regard for the rights of Nicky Reagan and Raquel Vasquez thank you."

"Thank you Ms. Rollins you may call your first witness."

"Of course your honor the people call Nicky Reagan to the stand.

Nicky confidently took the stand was placed under oath and the questioning began.

"Nicky can you take us back to day you were attacked and tell the court what led to the attack?"

"Sure I had just come out of a final when Dave Bernie and another guy caught up with me Dave than asked me to go on a date with them I turned them down then that's when they attacked me."

"Very well Nicky do you see the people who attacked you in this courtroom today?"

"I do they're sitting at the far end of the courtroom." Nicky gestured towards the defense table.

"Let the record show the witness has identified the defendants."

"Nicky did the men who attacked you know you were in a relationship?"

"They did yes."

"Thank you Nicky."

"Your honor I would like to present prosecutions one into evidence photos of Ms. Reagan's injuries taken immediately after the assault".

The photos were blown up to show the jury.

Nicky at any time were you taunted by any of the defendants?"

"I was they referred to me as a dyke several times."

"No more questions for this witness your honor."

"Cross your honor."

"Go ahead Mr. Scott."

"Ms. Reagan you told the court my clients knew of your relationship did you at any time lead them to believe you were doing this for attention?"

"No I was not I am a proud lesbian."

"Okay did you at any time lead my clients to believe you were interested in them?"

"No they knew I was dating a woman and still asked me out."

"No further questions for this witness your honor."

"You may step down Ms. Reagan."

Nicky stepped off the stand and sat back down.

"Call your next witness Ms. Rollins."

"The people call Raquel Vasquez to the stand."

Raquel took the stand and sworn in and asked about everything from her connection to Nicky all the way to her assault at the hospital after which the court recessed for lunch.

"Nicky you did great in there babe."

"Thanks Rina I just hope the defense is quick."

"No worries come on I'll take you for some lunch."

Marina and Nicky exited the courthouse headed for lunch while Erin and the rest of the Reagan contingent stayed around the courthouse.

Erin walked out to the courthouse steps where she regrettably ran into Danny.

"Hey Erin wait up" Danny called running up to his sister.

"What do you want Danny?"

"Nothing just wondering where your girlfriend was?"

"Hey leave Abbie alone Danny you caused her enough trouble."

My fault sis it's too bad she couldn't handle the truth the princess should get used to the barbs she'll get it a lot worse when I tell dad his assistant is sleeping with his daughter."

"Danny you do anything to harm Abigail you'll regret it stay away from her."

"Relax Erin I'm not going touch your girlfriend she's not worth my time."

"You know what Danny go to hell."

"Come on Erin be real you and Abigail won't ever go anywhere frankly I don't care about who you screw I just know it shouldn't be that overpaid secretary you're better than her."

Danny I don't have time for you games goodbye you condescending asshole"

Erin stormed off heading for her car she had been formulating a plan since last night and even though it was crazy it was a plan she was dead set on executing.

Erin sped through the streets of Manhattan until she came across her desired destination a jewelry shop on fifth avenue.

Erin walked into the jewelry shop and started looking at weeding rings she happen to notice a gold ring that seemingly called out to her she got the attention of the clerk and made her move.

"Excuse Ms. That gold band here how much is it?"

"Well the rings in this case start out at five hundred anything in particular you want?"

Erin looked at the tray and saw a 14kt gold band she just had to have.

"How much would it be to get that middle one sized and have a 3kt diamond put in the center with diamonds around the ring?"

"Well a job like that is two grand to cover the border and the sides."

"Okay can I have two rings done in that style then two more done but the last two I want 5kt diamonds around the center.

"Well-being that these are 14kt gold pieces the entire job would be $6000 the rings sized and styled and designed but since you're doing pairs I can do $5000 $2500 a pair."

"I'll take it."

Okay I can have them done by the end of the week."

"I need these for tonight."

"Well that's going to be pushing it do you have the ring sizes?"

"Yes I need a pair I need two size six and a quarter and two sevens."

"Fine I'll cut it close but I can do it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime just let me know which rings are which fill out the paperwork and I'll take care of the rest."

Erin filled out the paperwork indicating which rings were the engagement rings and which were the wedding bands paid for the jobs from the money Nicky gave her and left the shop.

Erin hoped that Abbie would support her idea after all in Erin's mind this was the only way for her to get the fresh start she wanted.

Back at the courthouse Eddie Lilly and Abbie had all testified after the recess and defense was putting on their case using character witness for each of the men Erin had walked in just as closing arguments were wrapping up she sat by Henry who wondered where his granddaughter had been.

".. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury". The defense attorney said as he sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury you have heard all the testimony and been presented with the evidence now the case is in your hands, you must decide the fate of the defendants the stipulations that must be met for each charge are listed in this document retire to the jury room and deliberate please."

The court officer handed the fore person their instructions and then the jury of eight men and four women retired to the jury room with the fates of the three defendants in their hands.

"Court stands in recess for deliberations."

The judge cleared the courtroom and all parties involved waited to see if this ordeal would soon be over.

After exiting the courtroom Erin caught up with Abbie.

"Erin where were you?"

"Relax Abbie I was taking care of something don't worry."

"Erin you've been off since last night are you okay?"

"I'm fine Abbie."

"If you say so Erin."

I do now let's go catch up with Nicky there's something I need to tell her and you should be there."

Fine Erin."

Erin and Abbie headed outside to hopefully catch up with Nicky Erin hoped this plan didn't blow up in her face she really wanted a fresh start.

 **That does it for part one of this saga the second part will be up ASAP covering the verdict Jamie and Eddie's surprise and the answer to weather Erin's plan for a fresh start works.**


	17. The Paths We Walk Part2

**Here's chapter seventeen from here on out while this chapter does mention Nicky's case this chapter will be the first that focuses on the family and relationship dynamics.**

 **This chapter picks up just at the loft just after the days' court proceedings.**

 **Chapter17 The Path We Walk Part2**

"Nicky wait!" Erin called out as she chased down Nicky who was across the street from the courthouse ready to head to Marina's light up a hookah and relax.

Nicky noticed her mom and waited for her.

"What's up mom?"

"Listen I know you're tiered but would you mind if headed somewhere to talk there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure mom you can follow me to Marina's."

"You don't mind Marina I don't want to impose."

"Of course not Ms. Reagan you're welcome over at my place."

"Alright I'll follow you I hope you don't mind if I bring someone with me."

"Sure Mom as long as I get home I don't care we just want to relax today's been stressful."

Nicky Marina Ashley and Raquel loaded into Marina's SUV while Erin went back to her car which Abbie had been waiting in.

Everyone made the half hour drive to the loft and parked in the garage and headed upstairs.

Nicky saw Abigail with her mom but didn't press the issue she really was completely spent.

Marina opened the door and let everyone in.

"Rocky Ashley set up the hookah I'm jumping in the shower."

"On it Rena what are we smoking?" Ashley asked.

"Lite up blueberry mint I feeling sweet."

"Got it Rena."

Marina headed for the shower while Ashley and Rocky set up for their evening.

"Ay Nicky why don't you go wash up we'll take care of your mom and her friend."

Thanks Ash."

"No problem."

Erin and Abbie watched in amazement as the four girls seemingly ran the place like an actual house.

Once the bong was set up Ashley and Rocky brought it out to the living-room and sat down.

Erin had met Ashley and Rocky during Christmas break so conversation flowed between them.

"So girls I didn't get a chance to introduce you this is Abigail Baker she works with Nicky's grandfather."

Both girls shook hands with Abbie who felt a bit intimidated being in a nice loft amongst college kids and her girlfriend.

"If you guys want we can turn the TV on."

"No thanks Ashley by the way if you guys want you can lite the bong you're adults."

"We're good Erin we don't want to start until Marina and Nicky get here". Ashley remarked.

"So Erin not to be forward but how long have you been with Abigail."

"Rocky don't be rude." Ashley said admonishing her girlfriend.

"Sorry about that my girlfriend has no filter sometimes."

"It's alright it was going to come up tonight anyway to answer your question its fairly new but I think it's time Nicky knew".

"Well take it from us you don't have to worry Nicky will be shocked but happy for you Erin." Ashley assured.

The group made small talk and laughed about baby stories of Nicky when both Nicky and came down from their showers in sweats and matching Red Dragon shirts.

"What's so funny?" Nicky asked sitting across from Rocky and Ashley.

"Nothing your mom just told us about how much of an exhibitionist you were as a kid." Ashley answered.

"Mom I was not." Nicky whined.

"Relax Nicky it's all in fun."

'Whatever lets lite up I think we all earned this."

"Nicky babe why don't you get your mom a drink first."

"Fine Rina Mom anything you want?"

"Some tea if you don't mind Nicky."

"Fine."

"Abbie you want anything?"

"I'll take a tea."

"Nicky two teas."

"On it."

Nicky came back a short time later with the two teas and served both Abbie and her mom.

"So mom what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Nicky remember the weekend you told me you were thinking of moving in with Marina and I told you I was going out with a friend?"

"Yeah what about that?"

"Well the friend I was going to dinner with was more than a friend and it wasn't just dinner it was a date."

"Okay you went on a date no big deal."

"Nicky it was a big deal because I really care for this person and I think the two of you should meet."

"Okay I'm game for meeting the guy who seems to have my mom so happy girls lets blaze."

Nicky took a long pull from the bong and blew out O shaped smoke.

"Nicky you're misunderstanding me."

The foursome took four strong pulls in Nicky gestured for her mom to explain more.

"Nicky I'm not dating a man I'm dating a woman."

Nicky nearly choked on her pull but blew it out beforehand.

Mom what are you talking about?"

Nicky I'm dating a woman"

"Nicky was shocked but had enough of herself together to speak."

"Mom when did this happen who is it is it serious?" Nicky asked all at once.

"Nicky relax its getting serious yes as for who it is I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Abigail Baker."

"Oh my god mom you're joking."

"No Nicky I'm not I'm dating Abigail Baker." Erin answered taking Abbie's hand in hers.

"Wow so does anyone else know?"

"Yes your uncle Jamie but no one else and I want to keep it that way for now."

"Your secret is safe with me mom and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Nicky that means a lot."

After spending a few more hours with Nicky Marina and her friends Abbie and Erin headed back to Abbie's so that they could all get some rest and head to the courthouse the next day.

The next morning Nicky Marina Raquel and Ashley joined Erin Henry and Linda at the courthouse Jamie had a day tour and Frank had a few meeting to tend to but the family had agreed to meet that evening for a special dinner with the understanding that things were to be kept civil.

"Nicky are you ready for this?" Marina asked as she walked inside the courthouse hand in hand with Nicky.

"Ready as I'll ever be I'm just hoping after today we can all put this mess behind us."

"Amen to that Nicky."

Luckily the media attention had died down since Potter took his plea deal aside from the front pages of the _News_ and the _Post_ which showcased pictures of Potter being loaded into the prison bus there was not an excessive amount of media contingent.

The group waited outside the courtroom having been briefed by the ADA that she would let them know when a verdict was rendered.

Nicky and the rest of the group spent the next two hours waiting nervously for a verdict.

"They've been in there a long while the case was open and shut what could they be talking about?"

"Nicky relax things like this happen in criminal cases." Erin stated while she covertly sent Abbie a flirty text.

"I know Mom but with a case like this all the evidence laid out anyone would have been back in an hour tops."

"I know Nicky just don't think about it go outside for a bit with your girlfriend for some air I'll call you if anything happens."

"No Mom the next time I leave here is when those ass clowns are pronounced guilty." Nicky stated strongly.

"Fine have it your way."

Another hour went by with no results both Nicky and Raquel were tempted to headed to the hookah shop a few blocks down from the courthouse when the ADA came from down the hall.

"Everyone the jury's back."

The group headed inside and took their places in the gallery as the judge walked in.

"Be seated."

Madam fore person it is my understanding that the jury has reached a verdict."

"Yes we have your honor."

"Very well please hand the bailiff your verdict sheet."

"The forewoman handed the folded sheet to the bailiff who passed it on to the judge.

The judge read the verdict sheet and handed the sheet back to the bailiff who stored it with the court clerk.

"Will the defendants please rise."

Bernie Dave and Eric rose from their seats looking stone-faced at the judge.

"Madam foreperson on count one of the indictment assault in the first degree as it pertains to Nicky Reagan how you find?"

"We the jury find the defendants guilty."

"On count two of the indictment gang assault in the first degree as it pertains to Ms. Reagan how do you find?"

"We find the defendants guilty."

"On count three of the indictment assault as a hate crime as it pertains to Ms. Reagan how do you find?"

"We find the defendants guilty."

Nicky exhaled in relief but didn't want to celebrate until she knew if her friend would also get justice.

"Very well as it pertains to Raquel Delgado on the sole count of the indictment Assault as a hate crime how do you find the defendants?"

"We find the defendants guilty."

Nicky proceeded to hug Raquel and Marina with the foursome huddled Marina whispered "It's over".

The judge quickly restored order before speaking again.

"The defense has elected to forego a sentencing hearing and thusly will be sentenced immediately."

Eric Bernie and Dave upon being found guilty of all charges this court sentences you all to a period of incarceration of thirty-six years in prison seven years for each assault change and fifteen years for the hate crime."

It was at this point that everyone knew the case was over.

The trio of defendants were handcuffed shackled and led out of the courtroom after which the judge thanked the jury for their service and adjourned the case.

"Nicky you did it babe it's over."

"No babe we did it I couldn't have held it together without you."

"I love you babe you're a true warrior."

"Thanks but I also owe Rocky an apology I'm sorry you had to go through this Rocky."

"Don't apologize Nicky we're family they touch one we come down."

The foursome headed outside hoping Linda Henry and Erin wouldn't be too far behind.

The crew loaded into Marina's SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nicky I noticed your mom glued to her phone while we waited for the verdict don't freak or anything but the text she sent out was a scorcher she's got it bad for dads assistant."

Marina I didn't need that image in my head."

"Sorry babe it was hell I wouldn't be surprised if your mom is getting regular rides to O town because of Abigail."

"Marina I mean it shut up or else I'll rethink my surprise for you." Nicky snapped.

It was at that point Marina ceased her teasing and headed to the front of the courthouse.

The group met up with Erin Linda and Henry who said their goodbyes to Nicky knowing they would see her at dinner.

A few hours later Erin returned to her office diving into the small mountains of case files she had still thinking about her master plan she had spent all night and most of the morning thinking about her plan that was meant not only to give her closure from her feud with Danny but allow her to get the fresh start she wanted with Abbie.

Erin knew her plan was crazy but like the old saying goes love makes us do crazy things and Erin knew what she had planned was insane but what she needed to do.

Erin spent up until three doing paper work electing to work through lunch when she got a call from the jeweler.

"Hello Erin Reagan please." A female voice asked.

"Speaking."

"Ms. Reagan I'm calling from fifth avenue jewelers to tell you that your order is ready for pick up."

"Perfect I'll be there in half hour."

"Very good Ms. Reagan."

Erin ended the call dialed the ADA and told a white lie to leave early.

Erin sped off to jewelers in no time flat and picked up her rings.

As she headed over to 1PP she sent a text to Abbie telling her to tell Frank she had to leave on a personal matter which he luckily brought.

Twenty minutes later Abbie found herself in Erin's car.

"Erin not that I mind seeing you but are we doing?"

"Abbie for the past five years I've played it safe when it came to my heart but in the short time I've been with you I've learned that sometimes you have to say the hell with playing it safe."

A short while later Abbie found herself in her apartment with Erin as Erin tossed Abbie a long elegant dark blue dress and white shoes.

"Abbie shower change and meet me in the car in twenty minutes don't ask questions".

Abbie didn't have time to protest as Erin left the room.

As expected Abbie met Erin back at the car in her outfit as the two drove away.

"Erin where are we going?"

"You'll see just enjoy the ride baby."

The couple spent the ride through Manhattan talking about everything and nothing until Erin stopped at Rockefeller plaza and led Abbie into Skylines a new rooftop restaurant that had just opened.

"Erin what are we doing here?"

"We're having dinner now if you don't mind I'd like to enjoy a dinner with the NYPD's sexiest detective."

Erin and Abbie were taken to the rooftop where they already had champagne on ice and two plates of fresh king crab waiting for them.

"Erin what is this?"

"Just a five-star dinner for two overlooking the New York skyline."

"Erin you shouldn't have."

"Hush I wanted to besides you deserve it the love you've shown me is worth this and more."

The couple sat down to dinner as Abbie admired Erin's eyes never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd be sitting with Erin Reagan at rooftop dinner.

"Erin didn't you have dinner plans with your family?"

"I did but I broke those plans with a little white lie they won't miss me too especially that asshole brother of mine who I should have had arrested for that office stunt."

"Erin leave it I'm fine don't make something out of nothing."

"No Abbie that ass clown insulted you and I won't stand for it."

"Thanks Erin let's just forget it and enjoy dinner".

Meanwhile over at Eddie and Jamie's Jamie had just returned from dinner when he found Eddie on the couch with a stunned look on her face and a letter in hand.

"Hey babe what's in your hand?"

Eddie looked up at Jamie trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Jamie you'd better sit down."

Jamie sat next to Eddie wondering what could have his girlfriend worried.

"Jamie there's something I need to tell you about me hopefully after I do you'll still love me."

"Eddie nothing on earth could stop me from loving you."

"Well I was just coming in from the corner store when I was approached by a lawyer who gave me a letter that could change my life forever and this could affect you too."

"Eddie what's in this letter?"

"Well before I started the police academy I used to baby sit a girl who was raised by a family who came here from the same village my mother is from in Serbia, her parents were very abusive because she has selective mutism steaming from the violence she saw as a child she only responded to me through sign language when I watched her".

"When I started the academy I couldn't check on her as much which tears me up.

"An aunt of hers who lived in my building happen to be around the precinct and flagged me down coming home and told me she was moving and couldn't take the girl so she called DCFS explained the situation and they basically told me in this letter that she wants to live with me."

Jamie was floored at the sudden revelation.

"So what are you going to do Eddie?"

"Well I made some calls and found out since it's a special case I have two options let her get placed in a group home or adopt her and before you ask I already know I want to adopt her she's like a daughter to me she deserves a family not some dead beat parents who couldn't care less about her".

"Eddie this is a big decision are you sure you want this?"

"Jamie this girl means the world to me if taking her means losing you as much as it would hurt I'd do it no questions asked."

Jamie was taken back by Eddie's declaration but knew her heart was in the right place.

"Eddie if this girl means that much to you take her I'll support you all the way."

"Jamie you mean it?"

"I do Eddie I'm in love with you and even though this will be a bit challenging there's no one else I'd rather start a family with than you."

Eddie and Jamie knew from this moment on their lives were about to get crazier.

Back at the restaurant Erin and Abbie had just finished dancing under the moonlight when Erin looked out at the skyline feeling at peace with Abbie it was at this moment that Erin knew it was time to go big or go home.

"Abbie this has been an amazing night and as much as my head is saying that what I'm about to do is crazy my heart knows it's right."

"Abbie couldn't understand what Erin was getting at but decided against speaking.

Erin went over to her blazer and pulled out a red velvet box after which she took a knee before Abbie.

"Abigail Baker I know we've only been together a short time but you've surprisingly stolen my heart and started a dangerous so if you would allow me the honor of giving you my last name."

Abbie couldn't believe it she was standing on the rooftop a New York city restaurant being proposed to by the woman of her dreams.

Abbie took a second to process what she heard before answering.

"Erin Reagan yes I'll marry you."

Erin slipped the ring on Abbie's finger and two shared a tender kiss.

"That kiss was magical Erin thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Abbie thank me after we come back from Albany and you're Mrs. Abigail Reagan."

"Erin we can't get married tonight."

"Yes we can Abbie an old law school friend of mine is a justice of the peace she's expecting us all the paperwork is ready she just needs us up there what do you say?"

"Erin Reagan you're insane but I love you so let's go."

With that Erin paid the bill and the couple was off to get married.

It was clear from here on out that if your last name was Reagan your life was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will include the aftermath of Erin and Abbie's impulsive weeding plus Jamie and Eddie beginning the road to parenthood as well as Nicky revealing her NYPD intentions to Marina.**


	18. Mending Fences Building Bridges Part1

Chapter18 Mending Fences & Building Bridges

 **A/N** **This chapter will be split in two parts as I was writing this I thought it would be more fun to split this particular section into two parts.**

 **The second part will be up this weekend or early next week thanks for understanding.**

 **Flashback** **Judge Sara Stokes home 11:15 PM**

…Abigail do you take Erin Marie Reagan to be your lawfully wedded wife forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Erin do you take Abigail as your lawfully wedded wife as...

"I do."

"Well than by power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you married you may kiss the bride."

With that final sentence spoken Erin and Abbie shared a loving kiss for the first time as a married couple.

The kiss sent sparks through both women as they knew now they were truly complete.

"Thanks for doing this Sara I owe you big." Erin said to the older taller blonde judge.

"No big Erin I'm just glad you're happy now sign the papers and go enjoy your wife."

Erin blushed at the thought of being intimate with Abbie the two had spoken about it on the car ride up and seemed nervous about the matter but luckily for her Abbie eased her fears and agreed to wait as long as needed she didn't want to take advantage of Erin and start their lives together on the wrong foot.

After signing and gathering the papers Abbie and Erin headed off to make the long drive back to the city but this time as a married couple.

"Erin I can't believe we just did that." Abbie stated as Erin had just driving into Manhattan.

"Well believe it Abbie because we did you don't regret it do you?"

"No Erin of course I don't you mean the world to me and even though this happened faster than I expected it to I'm glad I get to call you my wife until the end of time." Abbie said as she placed a gentle kiss on her wife's cheek.

"So since we are going back to your place and we both have work in a few hours I guess we should talk about how we're going to handle telling people we're married?"

"That would be your decision Abbie whatever you decide I'll fully support."

"I was thinking we could start small tell the people that won't make a show of our marriage first like your brother Jamie he seems like a good place to start."

"I agree but what about your father he's my boss I can't hide this from him."

"I know that's why you won't be the one to tell him."

"What are you talking about Erin?"

"I'm saying find someone to break the news to him for you that way he can't cause a scene might I suggest Sid you two are pretty close."

"Well I guess Gormley would be the lesser of two evils we both know Garett will go all PR spin on this which is his job which I respect but you're right Syd does seem like the right person to start with I'll go down to personnel and put in my paperwork by lunch."

Good that's one storm averted now I just have to figure out how I'm going to handle Nicky that should be fun."

Erin don't worry we'll just tell her the truth and let things play out."

"Okay Mrs. Reagan since you seem to have all the answers what is Nicky supposed to call you?"

"Erin relax she's an adult she could call me whatever she feels comfortable with now step on it I want to get to bed with my wife."

"Abigail Melissa Reagan are you trying to seduce me."

"In a manner of speaking yes but I promise until you're ready we'll just cuddle."

"Thank you Abbie for taking it slow with me."

"Anything for you my love."

Since the streets were devoid of cars Erin and Abbie made it home in no time flat and parked.

Just as Abbie unlocked the door and Erin was about to walk in she found herself being stopped by Abbie.

"Abbie honey what's wrong?"

"I'm going to carry my wife in as is tradition and I don't want you to complain."

Erin saw how much this meant to Abbie and just gave in and allowed Abbie to away her keys and carry her over the threshold as Abbie kicked the door closed enabling the auto locks.

"Now Erin just lay back and enjoy the ride my love."

Abbie carried Erin to the bedroom stripping off both their clothes this would be the first they would sleep in the same bed as a couple.

After getting comfortable Abbie spooned Erin and planted a soft kiss on her.

"Erin thanks for doing this tonight this was surely a night I won't forget".

"Anything for you Abbie honey."

The couple drifted off to sleep knowing that when they woke up their marriage adventure would truly begin.

After hearing the alarm go off Abbie untangled herself from her wife's embrace gathering her clothes for a shower.

Abbie had always set the alarm for an hour earlier since she liked to make Erin breakfast.

Abbie grabbed a quick shower and dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Erin woke up noticing the left side of the bed was cold she quickly threw on her robe brushed her teeth and headed to the kitchen where she found Abbie making eggs bacon pancakes and toast.

"Morning Abbie." Erin said as she snaked herself around her wife's body.

"Morning Erin sleep well angel?"

"I did since I was in your arms."

"Well get used to it you'll be doing it for a long time."

"I'd hope so baby."

"Sit breakfast is ready I even made fresh coffee for you."

"Aw a woman after my heart."

Abbie finished preparing their meal and the couple sat down to enjoy breakfast together.

"So Abbie are you going to get your nameplate changed?"

"I will but that won't happen until after lunch I still have to hope Sid will go along with this plan."

"He will just remember to breathe when you tell him."

"I will, speaking of us I think you should give up your apartment and move in here we can save money and look into a house sooner than we could if we kept two places."

"Sounds like a good idea I'll start packing this weekend."

"Good hopefully today goes by without incident I want to get back here and enjoy the company of my gorgeous wife." Abbie said lovingly as she ate her eggs and bacon.

"Same here babe finish up I don't want you to be late."

"I should be telling you the same thing Erin."

"I know technically I haven't been reactivated so I can show up when I want."

"Erin Reagan breaking rules I never thought I'd see the day."

"There are things you will learn about me soon enough my caring wife."

"I look forward to it honey."

Abbie walked grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Erin did the dishes showered dressed and headed for work proudly wearing her wedding ring hoping nothing would ruin her day.

Over in the twelfth Jamie was sorting through some paperwork Eddie was out on the street with Kara since Regetti was out sick ever since last night he had been thinking about the adoption situation worrying if he was going to be a good parent to the teen Eddie was dead set on adopting he decided to put the adoption on the backburner for the time being and focus on the mounting paper work he had before him there was a comp-stat meeting coming up and Jamie was going to make sure he impressed the panel.

Over at 1PP Abbie sat at her desk arranging Frank's calendar for the remainder of June when Gormley walked past her.

"Hey Baker I just came from personnel on ten Mc Donald told me you put in papers what the hell?"

"Sid not so loud follow me and I'll explain the whole thing."

"Fine but we go to my office."

"Lead the way Lieutenant."

Abbie followed Sid down to his office hoping that her plan actually worked.

Once they got inside the door slammed locked from the inside.

"Alright Baker start talking cause if the boss hears about this we'll both catch hell."

"Fine I put papers this morning but they weren't retirement papers."

"What are you talking about Baker?"

"The papers I put in weren't retirement papers they were next of kin and change of name form."

"Again I ask what the hell?"

"I see we're going to have to do this the beyond easy way."

Abbie went into her blazer pocket and pulled out her new piece of jewelry which she slipped back on her ring finger an action which left Sid half stunned.

"Baker what is on your finger?"

"This would be a wedding Sid I'd think you'd recognize one since you're married yourself".

Sid was stunned at the revelation.

"Holy crap Baker that rock is huge what Wall Street big shot did you run off with?"

"None because I didn't marry a Wall Street big shot I married a lawyer."

"Okay does this lawyer have a name?"

"They do but once I tell you you'll be partly responsible for what happens to me."

"If the marriage was legal no problem but why would I need to watch your back?"

"Well for one I didn't marry just any lawyer I married a very well-known lawyer whose name happens to carry quite a bit of weight in this city."

"Well don't have me going on wild goose chases I had enough of those down at the five-four."

"Fine my spouses name is Erin."

It took Sid a few seconds to put the pieces together but honestly speaking he was hoping he didn't just agree to mission impossible.

"Wait a minute you sure your spouse's name is Erin and not Aaron?"

"Yes Sid I'm sure and before the third degree comes my way I'll answer most if not all of your questions."

"My Wife's name is Erin I've been seeing her for a few months the wedding was impulsive but we both wanted it and your final question yes the Erin I married was Erin Reagan."  
Sid was absolutely stunned he was currently sitting across from his bosses' daughter's wife so he asked the one question Abbie didn't answer.

"Let me get this straight you married Erin Reagan shotgun style and you want me to explain to Erin Reagan's father our boss the Police commissioner of the city of New York what you did?"

"Well that's about what it comes down to."

"Baker and yes I'm calling you Baker congratulations you just asked for the one thing I know I could never do face down the boss with a family matter."

"Come on Sid you can do this you'd be taking a small bullet for me I still have to face the entire Reagan family at a tell all dinner which need I remind you will feature in attendance among others a former PC a jackass detective an over achieving beat cop oh and the icing on the cake my step-daughter who I'm dam sure will raise hell when she finds out her mother eloped."

"Okay I'll play ball but just so you know you have a nurse for a sister in-law if anything you can make god use of her."

"Screw you Sid just go tell the boss before I die."

"Fine but you owe me a nice bottle for this favor."

"Done I'll get you some nice whiskey for this now let's get back upstairs."

The duo headed back up to the fourteenth floor with Abbie returning to her desk and Sid heading for Frank's office hoping that he wasn't making a crazy mistake agreeing to help Abbie…

 **Next chapter will be up ASAP picking up from right here with Franks reaction trust me part2 will be one hell of a ride.**


	19. Mending Fences Building Bridges Part2

Chapter19 Mending Fences Building Bridges Part2

 **After this chapter this story will be going on a short hiatus so that I can plan the tail end of this story but I won't leave all of my loyal readers without something to read I have another story ready to go that is independent of the Reagan family universe.**

Sid stood at the door Frank's office took a breath and walked into his bosses' office hoping he didn't make a mistake helping Abigail deal her situation.

Sid opened the door to the office and walked in to see Frank looking over crime stats.

"Commissioner." Sid said as Frank looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah Sid what a surprise anything I can help you with?"

"Sir I have some information you may want to know."

Upon hearing this Frank leaned forward in his chair.

"Is that so Sid."

"Yes sir."

"Well don't just stand there mute Sid lets have it."

Well sir the information I have for you concerns this office and you directly."

"Sid quit stalling and just tell me what it is you want to tell me."

"Alright sir here it is Detective Baker no longer works for this office."

Upon hearing this news Frank met his department chief with a look of intrigue.

"Sid you have two minutes to explain yourself this isn't like you to beat around the bush."

"Sorry sir but what I meant to say was Detective Baker no longer works for this office because she is married and changed her name."

"Sid if Detective Baker that has no bearing on this office."

"Sir with all due respect you'll be singing a different when you find out who Detective Baker married."

"Sid you know I don't do second hand information if detective Baker's marriage affects this office I want to hear how from her."

"Okay boss have it your way."

With that Sid went back outside and sent Baker into the office.

Abigail walked in hoping that she hadn't just signed her own pink slip.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"I did, Lieutenant Gormley tells you've recently gotten married is this true?"

"Yes sir." Abbie answered trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Well in that case congratulations are in order."

"Thank you sir."

"Of course Baker I was also informed you submitted forms for a name change."

"Yes sir I did along with new emergency contact information and medical forms."

"Very well now about your name change what are you going by now?"

Upon hearing the question Abbie took a breath in before answering.

"Sir as of late last night I am Abigail Reagan."

For the second time in a short while Frank had been thrown for a loop but kept his composure.

"So Abigail if you wouldn't mind answering one question who is your spouse?"

"Sir before I answer that question I would like to point out that I'm aware that my answer may affect my employment in this office but I stand by my actions."

"Very well now if you would please answer my question".

"Gladly sir my wife is someone you know very well and while our marriage was something that came about quickly we made the decision together."

"Okay understood now if you would please the name of your spouse".

"Of course sir the name of my spouse is Erin Reagan".

Upon hearing this news Frank took a moment to collect himself still wearing an unreadable look on his face.

"Now Abigail I want to be clear the person you married was Erin Reagan correct?"

"Yes sir I married your daughter Erin and I assure you I did it out of love for your daughter."

Frank looked into Abigail's eyes trying to size her up and as time went by Abbie was doing same.

Feeling like she was about to fired Abbie reached for her shield and gun and placed them on Frank's desk an action which snapped Frank was his current state.

"What are you doing detective?"

"I'm turning in my shield and gun its clear I'm about to be fired so I wanted to leave with dignity so if you're going to fire me sir please do it already."

"What are you talking about you've done nothing to warrant being fired."

"Sir with all due respect the look on your face says you're three seconds from firing me."

"Detective while I am going to do something firing you wasn't it."

Once Frank made that statement Abbie felt like she could breathe again.

"Thank you sir"

"Of course while I'm not going to fire you I am ordering you to get a hold of your wife and have her in this office ASAP."

"Of course sir."

"Dismissed detective."

With that Abbie picked up her shield and gun returned to her desk and made a call to Erin to comply with her given order.

Once Abbie sat down at her desk she dialed Erin hoping she'd pick up.

Luckily on the fourth ring Erin picked up.

"Abbie what a surprise I didn't expect a call from you."

"Well this call should have been one you expected."

"Oh why's that?"

"Well let's just say a certain person very close to wants us both in the same place at the same time".

"Abbie you told him?"

"Well Sid helped but for the most part yes I did."

"Okay so how did he take it?"

"Well I still have a job so I'm guessing that's a start."

"Alright so what's next?"

"He wants you down here ASAP."

"Wow okay has he said what for?"

"No he didn't."

"Damn it I'll be right down."

"Erin it's no rush and you have cases."

"No I don't Mc Coy has me doing paperwork today."

"Fine just get down here I still want to have a job by the end of the day."

"Don't worry honey you will."

"Just get down here."

"Fine give me twenty minutes and whatever you do don't say anything else that could turn up the heat."

"Will do babe."

Like clockwork twenty minutes later Erin walked into 1pp and greeted Abbie with a hug.

"I guess it's time to face the music."

Erin and Abbie slowly walked into the office finding Frank on the phone just hanging up his call.

"Sir."

Baker have a seat."

Abbie cringed at the fact Frank used her maiden name.

"Dad I'm not going to sit here while you treat my wife like some perp show her some respect."

"Erin I am not treating your wife like a perp I'm treating her like I would treat anyone who married daughter without so much as a heads up."

"Dad for your information I was the one that asked Abbie to marry me if you have a problem with what I did you and I can have it out but you will not rake my wife over the coals for something I did."

"Erin we can avoid this if you explain how the hell my daughter is now married to one of my top assistants."

"Abbie approached me after a chance meeting during Nicky's case one thing led to another we dated for a bit and after thinking about it for a bit something about being around Abbie frequently told me she was the one so I did what I had to so I could hold on to the best thing that's happen to me in a long time."

Frank was shocked at his daughter's candor but could tell she was in love.

"Well after hearing that I think the only thing left to say is welcome to the family Detective Reagan."

"Thank you sir and before you say it I know if I hurt your daughter I'll be asking for it."

"That you will but now's not the time for that we all have jobs to do so both of you get back to work and before I forget the both you will be at a special dinner tonight I want to welcome the newest Reagan the right way and before either of you get any bright ideas this will be a drama less dinner".

With that Erin and Abbie left Frank's relieved that Frank accepted their marriage.

"Well that went as good as it could have."

"Yes it did Abbie now we have to hope that Nicky takes the news as well as dad did".

"Easy fix have her meet us for lunch and tell her I'm sure she'll support us."

"I hope you're right Abbie I really do."

"I'll see you for lunch Erin."

"Later Abbie."

Erin headed for the elevator and after getting outside she called Nicky to make lunch plans which were confirmed rather easily.

Meanwhile on the other side of Manhattan Nicky was sitting with Marina in central park she had swapped tours so she could have today off.

"So Nicky what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what I'm doing after my second year at Columbia is done."

Marina was instantly trying to think of what Nicky could be setting to tell her she tried to calm herself hoping that her nervousness wasn't showing.

"Babe you're making me nervous just tell me."

"Fine I'm fast tracking my degree and joining the police academy."

Marina was stunned but knew that if Nicky wanted this she was doing it no matter what.

"Well are you going to say something or just sit there?"

"What can I say I should've seen this coming eventually."

"So are you going to support me or not?"

"Of course I'll support you I know you know what you're in for so I say go for it."

"Thanks babe I love you."

"I love you too Nicky but now that we handled our situation what did your mom call about?"

"She wants to met for lunch apparently she has something to tell me."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know all she said was she couldn't tell me over the phone."

"Well let's hope it's good news."

Nicky and Marina spent the next few hours taking in the big apple which was time the cherished it seemed like with each passing day they were falling deeper in love with each other.

Three hours Nicky and Marina met up with Erin and Abbie at a small midtown bistro.

When Nicky and Marina walked into the diner Nicky noticed Erin with Abbie at a table and a million thoughts went through her head.

"Babe should I be here with you this seems like a mother daughter type thing."

"Rina you will not leave now if this is bad news I'm going to need you."

"Fine I'll stay but whatever this news is you promise me you won't cause a scene."

"I won't make promises."

"Nicky please you don't need any more drama".

"Fine I won't cause a scene".

"Good now let's get going."

Once Nicky took a breath as she walked towards the table and greeted both Erin and Abbie.

"Nicky Marina you made it."

"We did mom can we order?"

"Of course."

The quad ordered a lite lunch of white rice broccoli and grilled chicken.

After ordering soda for drinks and making small talk Nicky noticed Erin making constant eye contact with Abbie and decided to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Alright if no one else will address the elephant in the room I will."

"Nicky relax."

"No Marina this small talk is killing me I need to know what's up and I want to know now."

Erin saw that this situation was seconds away from going south so she gave Abbie a look and made her move.

"Nicky I did something last night that affects you in a pretty big way."

"Mom what did you do?" Nicky asked sounding concerned.

"No it wasn't illegal you can relax."

"Good so what was it you did?"

"Well I think it's better if we show you."

After Erin made her last remark she went into the blazer she was wearing and pulled out her ring.

Nicky was stunned when she looked down at her mom's hand.

"Mom tell me that you didn't get married.

"Hate to break to you I did and I did it out of love for Abbie."

Upon hearing that Nicky took a breath before speaking.

"Mom I'm not mad you got you married I'm mad you did it without telling me."

"Nicky I love you but I'm a grown woman if I wanted to get married you had no grounds to stop me."

"You know what mom I don't want to fight with you you're right at least tell me I'm not the last to know."

"No you're not the only other person who knows about my marriage is your grandfather who is ordering a family dinner to celebrate Abbie becoming a Reagan."

"Aw how sweet." Marina piped in.

"So I guess I should start calling you mama huh Abbie."

"You don't have to Nicky do what you're comfortable with Nicky."

Nicky nodded and leaned into Marina while their food was delivered.

With that the quad finally got their food and settled into lite conversation as they ate.

After the group finished their food the quad said their goodbyes and went their separate ways hoping family dinner was less heated than what it was the last time all the Reagans were together.

Back at the twelfth Jamie was finishing his lunch with Eddie and going over the vacation picks when Jamie got a phone call which was unexpected.

"Commissioner what can I do for you?"

"Jamie I'm calling as your father not the PC."

"Okay dad what's up?"

"Don't make plans for dinner tonight you're eating at the house tonight"

"Wow okay what's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating tonight and no I can't tell you what you'll find out at dinner."

"Alright I'll be there."

Jamie hung up the phone as Eddie looked over at him from her burger.

"What was that about Jamie?"

"Nothing my dad invited me to dinner at his place apparently we're celebrating something."

"Oh and he didn't say what?"

"No just said to show up."

"You don't think someone's pregnant do you?"

"No Nicky and Marina are living the lifestyle of the rich and famous and Erin and Abbie wouldn't be talking kids so it's anyone's guess as to what the news is."

"I don't either couple with kids wouldn't shock me."

"Eddie the way you're talking like you have baby fever did you forget about the kid we already taking in?"

"No I didn't the girl we're taking in will make our lives better but something in me wonders what it would be like to have a baby you know from taking a pregnancy test to the cravings and actually giving birth."

"Well Eddie if you're that serious we can talk about it."

"Jamie don't play with my emotions because I will bug you about it."

"Eddie I am serious if you want a baby we can talk about it."

"We can table it for now I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Have your way Eddie but just know that I'm open to it."

The rest of the day went easy for Jamie and Eddie and once tour ended Jamie dropped Eddie off at home and headed over to Bay-Ridge for this dinner hoping that the news was good news.

Once Jamie pulled into the driveway hoping that he wouldn't attract attention in terms of his car.

Just as Jamie was pulling in Linda happen to walk outside seeing her brother-in-law pull up in the gaudy car.

"Hey Jamie nice car."

"Hey Linda thanks."

Jamie walked up to the door and hugged Linda.

"Is everyone inside?"

"Yeah everyone except for Erin."

"That's odd Erin's never late to dinner."

"I know it does seem odd of her."

"I hope she's okay."

"I have a feeling your dad knows something he's not telling us."

"Same here he was vague on the phone."

"Well let's head inside your dad just set Danny straight about tonight hopefully Danny can be civil tonight."

"Here's hoping."

Jamie and Linda walked in to see Jack Sean and Henry setting the table.

"Pop I'll finish setting up you can sit."

"Nonsense Jamie Nicky's gal just put me out of the kitchen the least I could do is the table."

"Marina's here?"

"Yeah the girl came and even offered to play bartender for us tonight I've got to admit that girl is a good one."

"I know I wouldn't be surprised if she gets her gold shield soon."

Ten minutes later Frank Nicky and Marina set the table with an extra space Sean.

"Hey Dad what's the extra setting for?"

"It's for our guest tonight Danny and I'll remind you even one off color remark tonight and you can hit the road."

"I'll be civil tonight Dad".

As everyone sat down Nicky's phone rang.

"Grandpa its mom she's outside can I go get her?"

"Go ahead Nicky."

Nicky left the table and headed for the door where she let her mother and Abbie in.

"Is everyone at the table Nicky?"

"Yeah mom we're just waiting for the two of you."

Seeing the nervous look on Abbie's face Erin squeezed her hand in support.

"Well let's go."

Nicky led Erin and Abbie into the dining room and when Danny saw Erin holding Abbie's hand he stared daggers into the blonde but didn't say a word.

Erin guided Abbie to her seat which was purposely next to Frank while Erin took a seat next to Nicky.

Once the table was settled Frank decided to kick-off the evening.

"Well I know we usually don't have dinner together during the week but this is a special occasion tonight we expand the Reagan family by one".

The adults looked around at the table trying to figure out what Frank meant when Linda decided to break the silence.

"Frank what are you talking about expanding our family?"

"Well Linda it means exactly how it sounds we have a new addition to our family."

With that statement Erin knew it was time to come clean.

"Thanks Dad I'll take it from here."

"To answer your question Linda we're holding this dinner to celebrate by marriage."

With the exception of Nicky and Frank the rest of the table was surprised.

"Erin what are you talking about?"

"Well last night I drove up to Albany and got married to someone who stole my heart faster than I ever thought possible with that being said I'd like everyone to meet my wife Abigail Reagan."

As soon as Erin made that statement everyone was yet again shocked.

"Erin you went and got married last night?"

"Yes I did Jamie I took my own advice and followed my heart."

"Congrats sis and welcome to the family Abbie."

"Thanks Jamie."

It was hugs and well wishes coming from everyone but Danny as the family settled said grace and ate eventually breaking into a normal Reagan family dinner.

Abbie felt at ease with Reagans after a bit eventually telling the family about herself and her life sans her job.

Dinner was winding down and as desert came which happen to be cheesecake Danny couldn't help the looks Abbie was shooting Erin and snapped.

"Alright I can't take this crap anymore everyone has been making nice this entire time and I'm sick of it, Nicky dating Marina I can accept those two great together but I'm not going to sit here and act like I support my kid sister fucking around with some secretary posing as a cop when we all know she can do better."

"Danny shut up." Jamie interjected sticking up for his big sister.

"No Jamie I won't shut up I don't have a problem with Erin dating women but she can do better than Dad's secretary hell she could hit the city and pick up a knockout but she settles for a secretary that couldn't even shine her shoes Jack couldn't have screwed her up that bad."

After hearing Danny's tirade Erin decided to speak up for her wife.

"Danny I told you already you can bad mouth all you want but don't ever come after Abbie".

"Oh so now my kid sister decides to grow a set I have to admit the sex must be special if the little secretary has you ready to fight me."

After Danny made that remark Erin lost it going over to Danny and decking with a right hand.

"Fuck Erin nice punch took a real set to hit me."

"Henry saw dinner had turned into a free for all and stepped in.

"Danny until you apologize to Abbie and your sister you are banned from any Reagan gatherings now leave."

"Come on pop you know as well as I do Erin can do better even Jack was better than that slut."

"Danny get out." Henry yelled.

"Fine I'll leave Jack Sean lets go now."

"Danny you're not taking our kids with you and find somewhere to stay until you pull your head out of your ass because you're not coming home." Linda interjected.

"Fine you want me to leave I'll leave."

Danny stormed out of the house hailing a cab heading to the bar to blow off steam.

Meanwhile back in the house what was left of Reagan family sat in the living-room watching the Yankee Angels game.

During a commercial Nicky decided to see if she could change the vibe in the room.

"Everyone since dinner was a complete wreck and we need to lighten the mood here I'd like to make an announcement."

Knowing what it was Erin smiled.

"What is it Nicky?"

"Well grandpa everybody after I finish my sophomore year at Columbia I'm applying to take the police exam seeing the joy Marina gets out of her job and being around more than ever now I think I have the itch again hopefully you'll all support me."

"We will sweetheart." Frank said hugging his granddaughter.

After receiving congratulations from the family they went back to enjoying the game while putting the Danny situation on the back burner for now.

The Reagan family was in flux right now but hopefully they would find a way to make through this rough patch.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter hopefully it was enjoyed by all; like I said before there will be a short hiatus to plan the tail end of this story but I can tell you the next chapter will include Danny getting some tough love.**

 **I will also delve deeper into the Eddie Jamie adoption situation.**


	20. Forgiveness & A New Beginning

**I'm back with the next chapter of our Reagan family adventure there are somewhere in the ballpark of five chapters left in this story before we get to the sequel.**

Chapter20 Forgiveness & A New Beginning

"Augh fuck my head." Danny moaned as he rolled over in the bed of the hotel he was driven to after his previous night of drinking heavily he regretted the fact he had a day tour lucky for him he had an extra change of clothes in the trunk of his car which were brought up when he was.

Danny quickly made a cup of cup of coffee and grabbed a quick shower after which he dressed in one of his many black suits once dressed Danny went into his jacket pulled his shield pinned his shield to his belt packed his clothes in a bag and checked out of the hotel.

As he drove Danny tried to focus on anything but the migraine he was currently experiencing as he replayed the events that led up to him being excommunicated from everything Reagan and as he did the anger he felt came up to the surface which caused him to grip the steering wheel tighter than normal.

Once Danny parked the car he went into the precinct he headed for the coffee machine quickly grabbing one of the larger cups filling it and sitting at his desk with Maria sitting at her desk not bothering to acknowledge her partner's arrival.

Luckily for both Danny and Maria no cases had been tossed on her desk so all they had to do was fill out DD5s from previous cases before they were handed over to DA for trial prep.

Danny spent the majority of the morning working through his papers and was just about to walk out for a mid-morning snack when he happen to see Erin walk into the squad headed for Baez's desk.

"Hey Maria got a minute I need to verify some notes with you on the Rhodes homicide from last month."

"Sure Erin by the way congrats on the marriage Abbie called me last night and told me about you two hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Maria I just hope our marriage doesn't make the papers we don't need the headache."

"I understand completely how did the commissioner take the news?"

"He was shocked but he supports us as does the rest of the family." Erin answered not seeing that Danny was headed right for them.

"Listen this is a precinct not some social club so I would appreciate it very much if the two of you would cut the bullshit chat about that fucking wedding and just handle any legal business." Danny said clearly aggravated.

Erin couldn't take her brothers nonsense any longer she decided to put a stop to brother's asinine behavior once and for all.

"Listen here Danny I've had it up to here with your attitude towards Abbie and I so I highly advise that unless the next words out of your mouth are an apology I suggest you get out of my face and back to your desk or else."

"Or else what it's not like you have the stones to hit me in my own squad-room".

Noticing things could get ugly Maria decided to put a nail in this once and for all she stood up and cuffed Danny which caught Danny off guard as he found himself on the ground cuffed.

"Baez what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving you from yourself now get up we're going to the box now." Maria ordered pulling Danny up leading him back to the box and opening it.

Once inside Danny let loose.

"What the hell Baez you're treating me like some perp now."

"No I'm saving you from throwing your career away over you being an asshole."

"What are you talking about Baez?"

"You and I both know you were two seconds away from coldcocking your ADA sister and getting yourself suspended possibly locked up and fired over your inability to accept your sisters' choice in spouse now here's how this goes we're going to sit here and squash whatever this thing is with you and your sister then you're going back out there and apologizing to your sister and putting this mess to bed once and for all."

"And if I refuse to do as you say?"

Well I kick this to Carver who will for sure suspend and or have you reassigned or even move to have you fired and I'll be dammed if I watch a good cop like you throw away an almost twenty-year career over being an ass clown."

"Why are you doing this Baez it's a family issue that has nothing to do with you?"

"You're wrong Danny this has everything to do with me you're my partner and I'm supposed to watch your back and that's what I'm doing now by not letting make the biggest of your life."

Danny saw that Maria was serious about this so he decided to give into her demands.

Fine you wanna squash this crap between my sister her wife and me that bad Baez I'll do it."

"Alright than now what the hell is your problem with Abbie from what I hear you've been an ass clown since the two of them got together and I want the truth now."

"You want the truth fine here's the truth, it's not that I dislike Abbie she's a nice person and all its just I wrap my head around the fact that out of all the women in New York city she somehow charmed her way into my kid sisters heart who up until meeting her was straight I don't get why she chose my kid sister."

"Wait a minute so you're telling me you can't stand Abbie because she feel for Erin and Erin for her."

"Something like that I know its screwed up but that's how I feel."

"Danny your reasoning for all this is bullshit your sister is happy and as her big brother that's all you should want for her; the fact that Abigail another woman makes her happy shouldn't bother you if anything you should be supporting her look at what your niece just went through for dating a female if anything you should be supporting your sister's happiness not causing her pain after all isn't your family motto "Family First?"

"It is."

"Then pull your head out of your ass and apologize to Erin because if you lose her it's like you're spitting in the face of everything your family believes in and that could cost you everything."

Danny couldn't believe it his partner actually made him see the error of his ways he finally realized that he should be embracing Erin and Abbie not pushing them away they have a lot of crap against them as it is he shouldn't let it from family too family was supposed to watch out for each other not stab each other in the back.

At that very moment Danny felt like he had finally seen the light he knew what he had to do.

"Hey partner un-cuff me I have a head to get out of my ass."

Maria smiled un-cuffed Danny and duo walked back into the squad-room where they found Erin sitting at Maria's desk drinking coffee.

Danny carefully approached his sister and spoke.

"Hey Erin got a second?"

"What is it detective I'm busy." Erin snapped.

Listen the crap I gave you and Abbie was unwarranted I guess I wasn't being fair to either of you Baez help me see that so I'm here to tell you I'm sorry for being an ass to the both of you neither of you deserved that."

Erin looked into her brother's eyes and could somehow tell he was being sincere she rose from her seat and hugged him.

"Thank you for that Danny I'm glad to have my big brother back."

"Now that we squashed that we both need to get back to work."

"You're right Danny."

"Baez lets go over this in my office."

"Right behind you Erin."

The two women left while Danny went back to work hoping the remained uneventful.

Over at the twelfth precinct Jamie was standing with his squad waiting to debrief them after a swing tour.

"Already ladies and gents from the fives I've seen we're doing good work I'd like to recognize officer Lopez for her felony drug collar early this morning prime example of what eyes open means so with that being said you are dismissed."

With that the squad dispersed with the exception of Eddie she had gotten a call from the agency handling her adoption case while she was out on patrol and she needed to share the news with Jamie so once the squad-room was empty Eddie made her move.

"Hey Reagan got a sec?"

Jamie turned just as he was about to leave the room to change and acknowledge Eddie.

"Yes Janko what's up?"

Could you close the door this is a bit personal?"

"Done." Jamie answered closing the door.

"Alright Eddie what's up?"

"Well I was out on tour and got an urgent email from the case worker on Alexandra Leah's case and this affects us both." Eddie stated she had filled Jamie in on the particulars of the case before tour.

"Okay so what's this about?"

Well the process is slowly moving along and the first steps that require me to be there start today and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me just to handle the start of the legal aspect of the case you can say no if you want I'll understand." Eddie stated nervously.

"Eddie calm down of course I'll go with you that's not even a request I told you we're in this together I mean it."

After hearing this Eddie was ecstatic she felt like she was on the way to having an actual family after hers had been stripped away from her all those years ago because of her father's well-intentioned but law breaking actions.

"Alright if you're up for it we can head up to the case-worker's office now and start the process."

"Cool let's change and get out of here."

Once Jamie and Eddie were changed they took their individual cars to the adoption agency with Eddie leading the way.

Meanwhile over at 1PP Frank was in the middle of a meeting with Syd and Garrett who was trying to get Frank to attend a dinner for the mayors' agency dinner.

"Frank be reasonable all the heavy hitters will be there it's an hour and a half tops if you don't show up it burns the goodwill we've built up with the mayor."

"Garrett for the last time I'm not attending the mayors' dinner and that's final."

Just as the argument was just about over Abbie made her way into the room.

Frank thanked his lucky stars that Abbie had walked into the room to defuse the situation.

"Sir do you have a moment I have a message for you."

"Let's have it Abbie."

"ADA Reagan wants to know if you're open to lunch at Peter Lugers and a home cooked dinner."

"Well Abbie as you can see I have a bit of a situation here so no."

"Oh the mayors' dinner of course if you'd rather go to that than home cooked meal at your daughters she'll understand."

"You know what on second thought if you can get out of that diner I'm in."

"Already done sir and I promise you won't regret it."

"Thank you Reagan." Frank said hoping Garrett didn't notice his slip up.

With that Abbie left the office leaving Garett stunned.

"Frank what the hell was that since when did you start calling Baker Abbie?"

Frank knew he was busted hopefully Garrett didn't make a circus out of the upcoming revelation.

"Well Garett I call Baker Abbie now because referring to her by her last name creates an unnecessary issue in the office."

"Frank the woman has worked with you for almost a decade with no problem what gives?"

"What gives Garrett is that Abigail Baker no longer works for this office."

"Since when Frank?"

"Since Abigail Baker became Abigail Reagan hence the un-wanted media attention."

Frank are you telling me the top aid in this office and the PC share the same last name?"

"Yes Garrett I am and I'd appreciate that this was kept on a need to basis for now."

Wait Frank I don't get it as far as I know Danny is married and Jamie is single so how could Abigail share your name?"

"Garett in case you forgot I do have a daughter who works in the DA's office."

"Wait a minute Frank you're telling me Abigail married Erin?"

"I am again need to know information."

"Well I think something like the PC having a daughter in-law on his detail would be information the DCPI should know."

"Well now you know so keep a lid on it this gets out to the press we have a full blown circus and before you ask Erin will be the one disclosing to the mayor and as far as the department goes Abbie is clear she had the job before her marriage."

Fine next time a heads up would be nice."

"There won't be a next time Garett I don't see anymore Reagan family marriages involving the NYPD."

For the rest of the day no one at 1PP spoke of Abbie's personal life and business carried on as usual.

Over on the other side of Manhattan Eddie and Jamie sat in the office of Jasmine Kane the case worker who had been assigned to Eddie's case.

Jasmine was a 5'5" blonde with green eyes.

"Well Ms. Janko as you can see here Alexandra's case is pretty simple being that her parents have terminated their rights and she has no one else it has been decided to award you custody of Alexandra pending hearings and paperwork but if that goes well for all intents and purposes you would be Alex's mother."

"Well that's great now my boyfriend also wants to be involved is that a problem?"

"No he just needs to be screened but seeing as he is a police officer and can provide for Alex that should be no problem."

Thank you how long before we see Alex?"

"That will depend on vetting and paperwork so a few weeks."

"Fine I just want her with me as fast as possible."

"I'll do my best but for now fill out the folder I handed you and bring it back when you can."

"Thank you we will."

With that Eddie and Jamie left the office folder in hand.

"Jamie I'm nervous what if they deny me for some crazy reason it'll crush me."

"Relax Eddie this routine besides its me who should be scared I'm about to be a dad not to mention we still have to tell the PC we're a thing."

"I know but I worry what if we mess up?"

"Eddie relax we'll handle this like we do everything as a team".

"I love you Jamie Reagan."

"I love you too Edit Marie Janko."

With that the happy couple headed home knowing their lives were one step closer to changing in more ways than one…

 **Next update will deal with Danny mending family fences plus Eddie and Jamie planning for their trip as well as Nicky and Marina talking future and so much more.**

 **Please keep in mind the next update won't be posted until after the next chapter of Our Road to Forever is posted.**


	21. Healing Scars & Walking on Stars

Chapter21 Healing Scars & Walking on Stars

 **If you pay close attention I left a small clue as to the direction, I'll be taking a certain character soon …**

Danny had spent the night on Baez's couch still debating how he was going to handle going back home even though he had mended fences with Erin he still had the unenvious task of apologizing to the rest of his family something he hoped would go over well considering he had to face both Frank and Henry who were both ready to rip him a new one because of his outburst.

Danny woke up looking at the cable box for the time which read 8:25 luckily for him he had a split tour which would allow him some time to head home and see if he could patch things up with Linda before facing the true firing squad.

Danny showered and dressed quickly leaving Baez a thank you note and letting her know he would see her at work after which he took the train home.

Once he arrived Danny noticed that the car was still in the driveway which for him was a good sign he walked up to the front door and opened it gently hoping that Linda wouldn't kill him on sight.

Luckily for him it seemed like Linda wasn't downstairs so he casually walked up hoping his presence hadn't been noticed yet.

Once Danny made it upstairs he swiftly made his way into the unoccupied bedroom that he would normally share with his wife and grabbed a new set of spare clothes after swapping out his dirty laundry and attempted to make his way back downstairs but was spared no such luck when Linda emerged from Jack's room.

"Hey Linda." Danny said nervously hoping his wife didn't give him a verbal ass kicking.

"Daniel." Linda replied dismissively clearly not wanting to put up with her husband as she tried to make her way down to the kitchen.

Danny raced behind his wife figuring they could talk once downstairs.

Once both Reagans were in the kitchen Danny decided to make his move.

"Linda can we talk?"

"What Danny what do we possibly have to discuss?" Linda snapped clearly not wanting to be around Danny right now.

"Linda I wanted to let you know that I've apologized to Erin and I'm doing the same with my dad and gramps so can we end this cold shoulder routine between and move on?"

Linda turned to look at her husband clearly still enraged at his actions.

Danny hoped she would agree to squash what was going on between them but what he expected and what he got were two complete opposites.

Before Danny was able to put two and two together he felt his face sting courtesy of stinging slap from his wife.

That's for being a bigoted asshole the other night I will not share my home with such a closed minded individual".

"Woah Linda I may be an ass for what I said concerning Erin but I am no bigot and I am one of the most open minded accepting around."

"Not from what I saw the other night is that the example you want to set for our sons because if it is I will divorce you right now without as much as a second thought."

"Linda you're talking crazy I told you I apologized to Erin and will apologize to the rest of the family as well no need to get bent out of shape".

"Danny what you did the other night no matter what the reason was uncalled for so the way I see it I have every right to get bent out of shape."

"I know that now and I'm sorry I want to make things right again and that's what I'm going to do but first I need you to forgive me for being a shmuck."

Linda saw the sincerity in her husband's eyes and knew he was truly sorry.

"I forgive you but do anything like that again and I will leave you and take the boys with me."

"I know you will Linda again I'm sorry."

"Good now you need to leave I know you want to get to work early."

"Yeah I should go I owe Baez breakfast for saving my ass."

With that Danny left for work hoping to catch his partner in a good mood.

Danny stopped off at the side diner to pick up some coffee for Maria but mostly to calm his nerves.

After picking up the two coffees Danny made his way into the squad-room where he found Maria going through old fives as he plopped down his partners' coffee.

"Hey thanks I need this."

"No problem partner consider that a thank you for last night."

"Don't mention it things good with you and the wife yet?"

"Yeah I got chewed out good before we got there."

"Well what did you expect was going to happen?"

"I know and Linda was the easy one I still have to face the two grizzly bears."

"Ouch good luck with that."

"I know don't remind me hopefully I can make it back home in one piece after the fact."

"Yeah it takes too long to break in a new partner".

"Aw Baez when did you go getting all soft on me?"

"I didn't Reagan I enjoying having you as a partner and you aren't a bad roommate."

"Thanks partner hopefully we have a quiet day."

"Don't jinx it Reagan it's too hot to chase down homicides."

"Sorry I said anything but you're right I'll just pray we don't get a case today and I don't become a case."

Over at the twelfth Jamie was going through a stack of fives that he had been handed from the previous tour and even though he hated riding a desk he took pleasure in knowing that he was playing an important role in putting away the cities criminals.

Once Jamie had finally finished going over the fives he shifted his focus to an email he had gotten from the adoption agency requesting he fill out the security questionnaire to begin the adoption process which was just the first of many hurdles that Eddie had to clear before the adoption was final.

While the form was tedious Jamie motivated himself by thinking of his and Eddie's upcoming vacation which he sorely needed even though the only reason they were making this trip was to help out Marina he just hoped the paper work would be his only other tedious he had today.

Back at Marina's apartment Nicky sat with Raquel and Ashley going through the NYPD exam book.

"Dam I never realized how much intricate detail was involved with this exam."

"Well that's what you get for going into the family business Nicky."

"I know Ash but hey photo shoots and appearances won't pay the bills forever."

"You're right Nicky so that's even more reason for you to get this done."

"I don't see why you don't take a few fights with Marina on the indie fight scene and go pro in few years the paydays from a handful of fights and maybe a few pro fights would set you up for life." Raquel commented.

"Rocky if I was to ever take up fighting it'd have to be about more than the payday."

"I know Nicky you give your all to everything but look at paydays someone like Marina can get hell she makes a phone call right now I know a few promotions that would pay her six figures right now to come off her hiatus you could probably pull the same deal on the indies just because of your relationship not that you would."

"That's right I wouldn't use my girlfriends name for a payday." Nicky snapped ready to pounce on her friend.

"Alright Rocky shut up before Nicky snaps you in half." Ashley reprimanded.

"Fine I'll chill can we take a break this heat is insane what I wouldn't give to be on Luquillo beach right now."

"You read my mind Ash luckily we leave in a few days it'll be good to be home on the beach."

"So guys is this beach really the paradise you're all talking it up to be?"

"Nicky this place is paradise on earth I swear a day on that beach will make you forget about the world all you'll want to do is stay on the beach." Ashley replied.

"I'd hope so the way Marina talks about every night you'd think she wants to move there."

"Well she did live there for a few years as a kid and her uncle and aunt did leave her a pretty sweet house." Rocky chimed in.

"Come to think of it Nicky you'd be the first one of her girlfriends to set foot in the house I wouldn't be surprised if sometime during this trip Rina popped the question."

"Hey it could happen."

Whatever let's get out of here and grab a late breakfast."

"Gladly Nicky." Ashley chimed in putting away the exam book as the trio dressed and made their way to the diner.

"Out in the field Eddie was patrolling with Kara through Times-Square having just come off of three wellness checks when Kara noticed Eddie looked a bit zoned out behind wheel.

"Hey Eddie you okay we're half way through tour and we've only stopped at two delis."

"I'm good Kara I just have a lot on my plate."

"Well spill I'm your partner after all."

"Alright fine but breathe a word of this to anyone and I mangle you."

"Eddie you can trust me."

"Well you know how I have vacation time coming up in a few days?"

"Yeah I have to ride with McKenna while you're out."

"Well Jamie and I are going to Puerto Rico not just to relax but I have a photo shoot I'm doing."

"Eddie that's great a photo shoot in sunny Puerto Rico what are you worried about?"

"Well on top of planning to purpose to Jamie we're also dealing me trying to adopt a girl I for all intents and purposes think of as my daughter and even though Jamie said he's up for it I'm worried he'll get cold feet and back out."

"Eddie for the last time you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning than Jamie walking out on you if he told you he's here for you believe him".

"I know I should but we're already playing with fire hiding our relationship from his family and that's without the proposal and adoption imagine what it'll be like with it."

"Eddie if you and Jamie are as into each other as you say you are he won't run for the hills if things get heated".

"You're right I guess I'm just overthinking everything with the proposal coming I'm just nervous."

Don't worry about it once you actually hear him say yes it'll all be worth it Reagan firing squad be dammed."

"Since when did you become the love doctor?"

"I'm not it's just you remind me of myself when I finally feel in love its sweet you deserve to be happy and I'm thinking the minute Jamie says he'll marry you you'll be on cloud nine".

"I hope you're right Kara."

Eddie and Kara finished the rest of tour without incident and Eddie headed home with Jamie to pack for their getaway.

As the couple drove home Jamie could see the wheels in Eddie's head turning and decided to nip this problem before the trip.

"Eddie I can see your head spinning what's up don't lie to me either."

"Jamie I'm okay just get us home." Eddie begged.

"No Eddie talk to me I won't drop this."

"Fine Jamie I'm still on edge about the adoption what if I screw up somehow I mean didn't exactly have the most normal childhood."

Eddie I've already told you a million times I'm here for you and I'm not leaving now please stop stressing yourself out and let's start packing from what Marina told me you'll need at least two suitcases."

"I love for being my rock Jamie."

"I'm always here for you Eddie you'll never be alone as long as I'm around." Jamie said as he gave Eddie's hand a tight squeeze as he made his way up to their home.

Back at the five-four Danny was shutting down his computer preparing for the trip to Bay-Ridge still feeling tense.

"Danny I can sense your nerves from here chill out you'll be fine family forgives." Maria said giving Danny an unexpected hug before he left for the evening.

Danny made the agonizing ride over to Bay-Ridge from Staten-Island hoping he would make it out in one piece.

As Danny pulled up he took a deep breath and entered his childhood home where he surprisingly found both his father and grandfather sitting at the table eating sandwiches.

"Hey Dad pop mind if I join you?"

Frank and Henry just nodded as Danny sat down.

"Listen before you two tear my head off I realize what I did the other day was stupid and uncalled for and I regret it I've already apologized to Erin and now I want to apologize to the both of you I shouldn't have been an ass to family I'm sorry."

Both Frank and Henry were shocked at Danny's sudden change of heart.

"Danny what you did was hurtful to this family but the fact that you made amends with sister and us is commendable and the only reason I don't tell you what I think of your actions is because unbeknownst to you your sister told me what you did so with that said we'll forget this just don't let it happen again."

"Thanks Dad I should get home."

"Danny." Henry called out.

"Gramps."

"This happens again I'll deal with you myself."

"I get it grandpa."

"Good now get home."

With that Danny knew he mended scars which unbeknownst to him would be a very helpful action.

 **The next chapter will jump ahead a couple weeks to the Puerto Rico trip arc that will see big changes come for Eddie and Jamie as well as a special moment between Erin and Abbie as well as Marina and Nicky.**

 **This arc will serve as the bridge to the end of this story and the beginning of the next story.**

 **Feel free to say if you catch the small hint I dropped about a certain character.**


	22. I Want This Forever

**I'm back with another update to our delightful story I would like to thank all of you for your continued support whether it be from a favorite follow or review.**

 **We are headed into the home stretch of the story and trust me I have one big game-changer up my sleeve before this story ends and we get into the sequel.**

 **Chapter22 I Want This Forever**

"Hey guys speed it up back there baggage claim is going to be hell." Marina said as made her way off the plane Marina Nicky Raquel Ashley Eddie and Jamie had taken a late flight from New York to Puerto Rico and were slightly exhausted even though the flight was a little over three and half hours Marina had their schedule but never told Eddie and Jamie where they would be staying.

The group finally caught up with Marina at the baggage carousel just as it started up.

"Hey Rina babe I know the four of us are staying in at your place but where are my uncle and Eddie going to stay?"

"Don't worry mi reina I took care of that." Marina said sweetly referring to Nicky by one of her pet names which was queen in Spanish.

It took about forty minutes but the group had made it out of the airport in one piece.

"Hey Marina where to next Eddie and I don't have a hotel booked."

"No worries Jamie I covered it our rides should be here in seconds."

Just like clockwork two limos pulled up to the airport.

"Jamie put your stuff in the rear limo driver already has the directions you'll be taken care of."

Jamie and Eddie loaded up the limo and got in surprised by the chilling champagne waiting for them inside.

"Jamie this feels a bit over the top even for me a limo and champagne not to mention we still don't have a place to stay."

"I know Eddie but hopefully Marina actually came through with her arrangement."

Jamie and Eddie drove through the streets of San Juan admiring the scenery of the beautiful island taken by the beauty of it all.

Two hours later Jamie and Eddie pulled up to a gated home overlooking Luquillo beach.

"Jamie this place looks huge could this be where Marina planned for us to stay?"

"I guess so Eddie let's get out and see."

Jamie and Eddie pulled their bags out of the limo as Nicky and her crew unpacked the limo on their end.

"Jamie and Eddie welcome to your home away from home while on this beautiful island."

"Marina do you mean to tell me Eddie and I can stay here?"

"Of course Jamie this place is big enough to fit the six of us."

"Marina this place is huge."

"It's really not Jamie."

"Marina we're a stones' throw from the beach and this place looks like it could take up a city block."

"Fine Jamie we'll agree to disagree come on up we can grab a quick bite before heading to the beach for the shoot."

Jamie followed Marina inside and as Marina opened the door Jamie and Nicky marveled at the white tiled floor as well as the art on the lite blue walls.

The group made their way into the living-room which held black leather couches and a custom snake skin recliner.

"Guys leave your bags by the door I'll have the house set up by the time we get back from the shoot."

"Babe so what are we doing before the shoot?"

"We can do a few things but I recommend massages these shoots are hell on the body we'll do the hot tub after the shoot."

"You mean we can just get massages at the drop of a dime?"

"Yes Nicky we can and by the way you slept on the plane you could use a massage."

"Fine make your call."

An hour later the group was done with their massages and ready to hit the beach.

"Alright guys the limos are here ready to take us to the beach let's roll."

Once they were on the beach the group sans Marina who was already talking to the photographer admired the sand and blue water.

"Eddie this place does really scream paradise." Jamie remarked.

"It does Jamie and don't worry if this shoot goes the way Marina told me it would we'll be making a few trips here in the future."

"Hope you're right Eddie."

Once Marina got everything squared away she gathered up her group.

"Alright guys all the details have been taken care of all we need to change in the closed off room they setup just off the beach take the pics I'll do a quick interview and we get out of here in a few hours."

"Well Rina let's do this."

Nicky Marina Ashley Rocky and Eddie changed into swimsuits and made their way to the water where the shoot was taking place.

"Alright girls I'm Dean Andrews I'll be handling the shoot for you ladies we're on a tight schedule so just to let you know we're going to do a few water action shots then a few in water shots."

"So since you guys are in your swimsuits already we can start with the in water action shots we'll start with duo shots of Rocky and Ashley in the water maybe a few couple style shots."

"Fine with us." Ashley said heading off with Rocky towards the water where the cameras were setup.

The rest of group watched as Ashley and Rocky took their pictures.

Once Ashley and Rocky took their shots Nicky took her shots followed by Marina.

After what seemed like hours it was finally Eddie's turn to take her photos.

As she took her shots in the ocean Jamie couldn't help but notice how much of a natural Eddie was in front of the camera.

"Eddie if you don't mind give me a bit more sex appeal the camera loves you babe" Dean remarked as he kept snapping shots of Eddie.

Once all the shots were taken the group went back to the Marina's and looked at the shots that would be used in the magazine and ads.

"You girls all did amazing with the shoot and by the way Marina big thanks for saving us by bringing us Eddie here she's a total natural, we talked about the possibility of putting out two covers we have our team working on the spreads word has already spread that you're here all the big clubs on the island are already asking around to see if they can get to you through back channels to see if they could swing an appearance from "La Reyna" and her current mamasita"

"Hey respect I may be nice but anymore cracks like that and I will drop you job or no job."

"Forgive me Marina I meant no disrespect but a few club appearances by you and your team would be great publicity not to mention the extra four hundred grand in your pockets."

"I'll talk to the team and see but for now show us the proofs."

"Fine."

"Damn Eddie its like you were made for the camera if I was single you'd be on my wall."

"Watch it Lopez." Nicky interjected.

"Sorry babe but Eddie does look good but she's not the only one." Marina said as she snaked around Nicky and kissed her as the group continued to look through the photos.

Once the photos were approved Dean packed up and left.

"Dean before you leave green light those appearances but make sure we get taken care of one screw up and I'm going off."

"As you wish Marina the money will be in your accounts in a few hours adios."

Once the shoot was squared away the group headed to the hot tub.

"Marina before we head out to the hot tub can we talk?" Eddie asked.

"Of course Eddie head in I'll be a second." Marina said as she set up the hot tub.

"I'll be right back girls."

Marina headed inside to speak with Eddie.

"What's up Eddie need something?"

"Actually I do if it's not too much trouble."

"Name it."

"Well I brought Jamie's engagement ring on this trip and I wanted to know if you could setup the beach for a moonlight beach proposal."

"Wow Eddie that's big I have a few strings I can pull to make it happen after the club stuff is taken of."

"Really I'd be grateful."

"No problem you can thank me when I decide to propose to Nicky in the not too distant future."

"Deal"

Eddie and Marina shared a quick hug before getting hot tub ready and heading out to rejoin the group.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing Jamie it was just girl talk now let's enjoy the hot tub."

"So Jamie how's it feel to have a model girlfriend?"

"It's okay Marina I know my Eddie won't change a bit." Jamie said kissing Eddie tenderly.

"Alright you two break it up this is business trip not a baby making trip" Marina said playfully.

"Hey Rina leave my uncle alone I wouldn't mind another cousin."

"Hey Nicky now that you mention kids you and Marina have the pockets for kids make the move you'd both make hot moms."

"Ashley shut it you're scaring my girlfriend." Marina defended.

"Alright break it up guys let's just enjoy this relaxing hot tub." Eddie pipped in.

The group enjoyed the hot tub for two hours before they put the finishing touches on their schedule for night which involved convincing Eddie that the appearances were worth it because of the extra money and exposure for Eddie.

"Eddie are you ready the first club wants us there asap we'll blow the roof the place."

"I got it Marina this top is a bit tight."

"Leave it Eddie you look fine Jamie won't be able to keep his hands off you in that outfit."

Marina fixed the back of Eddie's midnight blue top which show off Eddie's chest.

The outfit looks great Eddie those jeans really make you stand out let's meet the crew outside we have our limo waiting make sure you have the ring you're going to the beach right after."

Eddie and Marina met up with the rest of the group and headed out to the first club.

"Eddie you look amazing tonight love."

"Thanks Jamie you clean up nice too."

Jamie was wearing a fitting white shirt and black slacks with nice loafers.

When they pulled up to the first club Marina walked up to Antonio the bouncer and flashed him a smile.

"Marina you brought heat with you tonight mami."

"Stop your flirting Tony mi Reyna is with me tonight."

"Alright go ahead I already checked your table you're clear have fun."

"Gracias Tony."

"Marina led the crew into club where salsa music blared from the speakers.

"Well guys we get a few pics and a shout out before we hit the next club lets rock".

After a few dances the group hit the VIP where they indulged in a few shots which were ok'd because Marina had pulled some strings.

After dancing for another hour the group collected their fee and headed for the next club.

"Eddie you had moves on the dance floor you were a head turner in the club."

"I may have turned heads but there's only one head I was interested in turning."

Once the group pulled up to the next club they were surrounded by club goers who wanted to snap pics of Marina and Nicky luckily they were ushered in before things got too crazy.

"I don't think I'll get used to that."

"It gets easier Eddie trust me."

"I hope so Marina."

The crew went through the same routine in the third and fourth club after which Marina sent a text to Eddie letting her know the limo was ready to take her and Jamie to the beach.

"Jamie come on we're out of here."

"Eddie where are we going Marina is our ride."

"Don't worry Jamie just go with Eddie you'll be taken care of."

Jamie followed Eddie outside to a waiting limo as he wondered what was going on.

"Eddie what's going on?"

"Jamie just relax we're almost at our intended spot."

Once the limo stopped Jamie was puzzled to be back at the beach where the shoot was setup.

"Eddie what are doing back here this late?"

"Just follow me Jamie you'll see the method to my madness soon enough."

Eddie led Jamie to the edge of the water where they stepped into a ring of seashells shaped in a heart being illuminated by the moonlight.

"Eddie what are we doing here now?"

Eddie took a breath and pulled a box from her pocket which Jamie didn't notice having been taken by the image before him.

Eddie brought Jamie back when she took his hand.

"Jamie we've had our ups and downs and been through our share of dust ups but what I'm about to do while crazy I know it's the right thing for me and for us."

Eddie dropped to one knee and took Jamie's hand.

"Jamie I brought you here to ask you one question."

Jamie couldn't think straight the woman he loved was asking him to take the ultimate plunge.

"Jamie Reagan that day we met outside the precinct we started a dangerous game you stole my heart so will you allow me to steal your last name?"

Jamie wiped a tear from his eye and took a breath.

"Edit Marie Janko yes I'll marry you."

The newly engaged couple shared a tender kiss after Eddie slipped the ring on Jamie's finger.

And with that kiss the bond between Eddie and Jamie was one step closer to being forever consequences be dammed.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover Erin and Abby sharing a special moment plus Danny mending the last of his broken relationships.**


	23. One Now & Again

**Welcome to the next chapter of this epic adventure we are now in the home stretch of the first part of the Reagan Family series, including this chapter there are four chapters left in this story, once this story ends I will be debuting a new story called Finding My Way Home which will be a bit darker than this story so hopefully readers will continue on both adventures.**

 **The sequel to this story is plotted for the most part it'll most likely be posted after Finding My Way Home.**

 **Just a small warning this chapter contains Abbie and Erin's first time if that bothers anyone just skip over it thank you and hopefully this chapter is enjoyed by all.**

Chapter23 One Now & Again

Abbie woke peaked at the alarm and realized that she had again waken up before Erin the two had been switching places on and off since they had gotten married while Abbie didn't mind having the two places she really wanted to start looking into them moving into her place on Staten Island.

Abbie loved Erin's apartment but there was just something about being in the house that made their marriage feel more real.

The couple had discussions about moving several times but they couldn't find common ground on the issue which was the only speedbump in their marriage so far little did Erin know Abbie had been talking with Nicky over the past few days about making a big move but didn't really have a plan for moving aside from moving into her place.

Nicky wasn't surprised that Erin had been flying off the handle about the living situation she had told Abbie that she had known that Erin would try and start something big out of nothing but told her if she wanted to squash the whole thing once and for all she should just let them find a place of their own.

After making it clear that they didn't have the cash to do that Nicky said that she would use half of her PuertoRico appearance money to help buy them a house an idea which took some convincing but eventually Abbie agreed to it under the condition that they wait until Nicky was back from her trip to access the money a condition that Nicky agreed to.

Abbie rolled out of bed and started Sunday breakfast unbeknownst to Erin Abbie had a plan to make this particular Sunday special the couple hadn't been intimate yet at Abbie's request because she knew Erin wasn't ready and didn't want to cheapen her experience.

After some reflection Erin agreed with Abbie and the two had tabled the matter but over the past couple weeks Erin had been slowly increasing her level of intimacy with Abbie learning things about the both of them and Abbie wanted to be ready in case Erin gave her the go ahead for their special time.

Since being married Abbie had always made it a point to take at least one day out of the week and make Erin breakfast in bed just because a gesture Erin appreciated very much.

Abbie had whipped up a breakfast with the works pancakes eggs bacon sausage and jammed toast.

After making sure the food was perfect Abbie made Erin a cup of coffee and set it on a platter.

Abbie walked into the room finding Erin up in bed engaged in her usual Sunday news cast.

"Breakfast is served angel."

Abbie set the platter down and took a seat next to Erin.

"A feast for my beloved enjoy."

Babe you know you don't have to keep this up you're spoiling me rotten." Erin stated biting into a fluffy pancake.

"I know but I want to love you deserve it." Abbie answered back giving Erin a kiss on the cheek.

"If I keep eating anymore of this I'll lose my figure and you'll leave me." Erin joked as she continued to eat.

"You're the only one for me Erin Angeline Reagan".

Erin blushed upon Abbie using her middle name.

"You know you keep this up and we won't leave the house today" Erin said flirtatiously.

"Hush you eat I don't want your father mad at me for making you late for mass."

Erin ate while Abbie got ready for the day the two had talked about Abbie becoming catholic but were taking it one step at a time the two were happy with the way things were for now.

Once Abbie was dressed and out of the shower Erin quickly showered and threw on her Sunday pants suit.

"So Abbie what are you doing while I'm at mass?"

"I'm heading over to Maria's then to the gym I'll be back for lunch than we have the whole day to ourselves before dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me let's get going."

Abbie grabbed her purse and keys locked up and headed out with Erin.

"So Abbie you've been with Maria a lot lately anything you want to tell me?"

"Erin she's just a friend and straight mind you."

"I know babe I was just teasing I know you love me."

"Good besides I would never cheat I'm yours for life."

"I know I just felt like being a ball buster."

"Well stop it I deal with too many of those on the job."

"Maybe I like being a ballbuster because than my sexy wife can teach me not to be a such a bad girl."

"Erin this isn't you what's with throwing yourself at me?"

"Abbie we've been married almost two months and you haven't even attempted to touch me since we had the discussion about waiting".

"With good reason Erin I don't want to pressure you just because we're married."

"Well it's not pressuring if I want it to happen and before you ask I am ready I want to truly be yours in the only way I'm not already I've done the soul searching and reflection I want to give myself to you."

"Erin, you may be ready but there is still a small part of me that thinks we need to wait a bit longer please understand."

"Abigail what the hell I'm practically begging you to let the dominant side of yourself out and fuck me and you're refusing!"

"Yes, Erin I am and if you have a problem with that I'm sorry."

"You know what forget it I don't care anymore if you don't want to make love to your wife fine but don't expect me to sleep with you again."

The rest of the ride was conducted in an eerie silence and Abbie knew the fight was stupid but she really did want Erin's first time to be memorable.

Once Abbie dropped Erin off she headed straight for Maria's in an effort to get back into Erin's good graces.

Meanwhile in front of the church Erin noticed Danny standing in front enjoying the air.

"Hey Erin you looked stressed what's up?"

"Nothing Danny I'm fine just drop it."

"Erin I know you well enough to know when something's up so just tell me."

"Fine if you must know I got into it with Abbie on the way here and no I'm not revealing what the fight was about."

"Erin whatever went down between you and your wife is on you and you don't have to tell me but whatever it was squash it because it's not worth it you two just got married I'm sure an apology will fix a small misunderstanding."

"Oh save it Danny you're the last person that should talk you're famous for being a hot head."

"That's exactly why you should take my advice I know the trouble being a hot head causes besides I kind of need your wife to be at lunch today I want to formally apologize and welcome her to the family."

"I'll see now let's get inside."

With that Erin and Danny made their way inside and joined the rest of the Reagans in their usual pew.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Abbie sat with Maria in her living-room doing yoga.

"Abbie you look tense what's up?" Maria asked coming up from downward dog.

"Nothing just a fight with Erin over something stupid."

"Ah care to share?"

"Fine but tell Danny and I kill you."

"Fine I won't."

"Erin and I haven't consummated our marriage yet mostly because of me wanting to make everything perfect for her first time and wanting to make sure she was ready and we ended up fighting over it."

Maria took a breath in centering herself before answering.

"Wow so you guys are fighting over sex that's a new one."

"I know it's stupid but I want to make it perfect."

"Abbie Erin loves you and you love her all the extras won't matter."

"Part of me knows that but part of me thinks after it happens what if she decides it was a mistake?"

"Abbie cut it out she'll be with you that's all she'll be concerned about plus she married you she wouldn't have done that if it was a mistake."

"You're right I'm being irrational but if I did want to make it memorable what should I do?"

"I say set your place up with flowers wine the works and give her the keys to the kingdom let her tell you what she wants."

"Speaking of she wants she does like my more dominant side which it be too much to go a bit less fem more aggressive side?"

"Again let her lead and you'll be fine she may surprise you now let's finish I want to get a good swim in at the gym."

"I hear that"

Two hours later Erin walked out of mass with Danny Linda Jack Sean Frank and Henry having felt less angry the sermon was about listening and spoke to Erin.

So Erin meet us back at Dads with Abbie in thirty we'll have a quick lunch and then watch the Yankee game before dinner".

"Fine Danny I'll see you in a bit."

Erin left the church hoping she would find Abbie at home she was anxious to squash this small problem.

Back over at Abbie's Abbie and Maria had put the last few touches on the house for Erin and Abbie's magical night cap.

"Thanks for helping me pull this together Maria."

"No problem I'm a sucker for this type of thing".

"Don't take this the wrong way Maria this kind of has me feeling like a teenager getting ready to lose my virginity all over again."

"I can see why but don't worry you'll both be fine."

Just as Maria was prepping the roses Erin used her key to come in.

"What's going on here Abbie?"

"Nothing Erin Maria's just helping me with some reno for the house is all."

"Alright but could I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure Erin."

Abbie followed Erin into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Abbie baby I want to apologize for being an ass in the car it was stupid of me."

"Erin, don't I get it things got heated I love you I promise when the time comes we'll be together like we want to."

Abbie gave Erin a deep loving kiss as they walked out of the room.

"I meant to tell you babe we're having lunch at my Dads apparently, it was Danny's idea so let's go you can table this project for now."

With one glance Maria knew that Abbie wanted her to finish off the planning and the couple headed off to Bay-Ridge.

"So babe any idea why your brother wants us together before dinner?"

"None at all I'm just as clueless as you."

Ah hopefully he has a good reason for this but one smart remark and I put his lights out family be dammed."

"Easy babe your aggressive is showing." Erin joked.

"I am not aggressive Erin."

"Yes you are babe embrace it besides its not a bad thing especially if what I found in your draw is any indication you secretly embrace it."

"I don't know what you mean Erin."

"Don't make me say it Abbie just know I've been doing some research and I wouldn't mind it."

"Alright Erin thanks for the info now eighty-six the bedroom banter and let's get inside."

Abbie parked the car and walked in to see Jack and Sean already setting the table".

"Hey boys where's everybody?" Erin asked.

"Kitchen dad is pulling the wings from the stove."

A few moments later Linda emerged from the yard.

"Abbie Erin, you made it."

We did Linda now if we only knew what Danny invited us here for."

"Just sit he'll explain everything in a sec and just so you know we're having red potatoes and steak and rice for dinner".

"Thanks Linda."

A few moments later the trio of Reagan men emerged from the kitchen and set the wings down.

Once everyone took their seats Danny decided it was time for his speech.

"I know some of you are wondering why I called this impromptu lunch well it was both an apology gesture and a welcome gesture I've acted like an ass lately towards this family and for that I apologize and I'd also like to give a special apology to my sister in-law Abigail you didn't deserve all the crap I gave you for that I'm sorry welcome to the family Abbie."

Danny went over to his sister in law and the two shared a heartfelt hug after which the family feasted on wings and beers watching the Yankee game.

At the end of the game Abbie saw a text from Maria informing her everything was set for Erin's surprise.

The family decided that they would make dinner which was made right after the game luckily dinner was done in a snap and the family settled into their usual dinner prayer and conversation.

"So anyone hear from Jamie the kids gone off the grid lately?" Danny asked.

"Actually that's a good question Jamie normally checks in with one of us this isn't like him." Erin added worried for her brother.

"Don't worry about you two Jamie took vacation last week he'll be back in a couple days." Frank added.

"I wonder where Jamie ran off to without saying a word?" Danny added in again.

"Leave him alone Danny knowing Jamie he probably went to the shore to relax." Linda stated.

"That's bull Linda the kids changed I mean rumor floating around is that Jamie found himself a rich girl and she's got him living the life I mean when we met Nicky's girlfriend not only did she pull up in quite a ride I saw a very expensive ride parked in the driveway that wasn't Marina's."

"Alright Danny put a sock in it your brother can make his own choices, if he's met someone he'll tell us when he's ready; as for the car drop it Jamie probably borrowed it from Marina from what I know Marina makes outside money that allows her to have multiple cars he probably borrowed it after all your brother is a fan of cars." Frank added.

Just as Danny was about to go at Frank conversation stopped when Jack's phone buzzed.

"Jack, you know our rules no phones at the table."

"Sorry mom I'll deal with it".

Jack looked at his phone and gasped a site that didn't go un noticed by Linda.

"Jack what did you just get?"

"Nothing mom."

"Jack give it now."

Jack gave up the phone and Linda was shocked.

Linda what's up?"

"Danny Jack just got a picture of a bikini clad girl on a beach."

"Jack what is this now?"

"Relax dad read the bottom its harmless".

"Yeah harmless my foot apparently one of your friends thought it was cool to send beach shots of an NYPD cop delete this now and don't let this happen again or I take your phone and then you spend the night in lock up."

Jack deleted the message and dinner continued without incident after which everyone packed the leftovers and made their way home.

Abbie drove to her place with Erin still clueless about what awaited Erin caught a quick cat nap as Abbie drove home parking the car and carrying Erin inside.

Erin awoke just in time to notice the rose petals leading to the shower.

Abbie what do you have planned?"

"Meet me in the bedroom in 45 and find out." Abbie replied.

Erin took a quick shower and waited on the bed while Abbie took her shower Erin noticed the candles were self-contained and couldn't see Abbie but so much.

"Abbie what is this?"

Well Erin you said you were ready for us to be together so I set this up all for you."

Abbie joined Erin on the bed and slowly kissed her neck working her way down her body.

"MMM Abbie." Erin moaned as Abbie left love bites and slowly worked off Erin's clothes.

Erin could feel herself getting wetter as Abbie's actions got hotter.

Abbie slowly rid Erin of her shirt and night pants leaving her in just her sky-blue panties which were certainly ruined thanks to Abbie's heavenly oral assault on her body.

"Abbie fuck don't tease me fuck me."

Having gotten her teasing in Abbie went for it all and ate Erin out taking her to desired destination.

Abbbie! Erin cried out as Abbie pushed her over the edge leaving her shaking in post coital bliss.

Abbie joined Erin at the top of the bed holding her close.

"Abbie I love you babe thanks for that but I feel I should return the favor."

"Don't worry Erin tonight was about you you'll get your chance soon enough."

The couple drifted off to sleep felling that they had now become one.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will cover Jamie's return home the engagement announcement and the planned adoption.**


	24. Welcome to the New World

**Here is the latest update hopefully everyone had an enjoyable holiday season.**

 **Sorry for a longer than expected delay life just got crazy after this chapter we will only have two chapters left.**

Chapter24 Welcome to the New World

Jamie Eddie Nicky Marina Ashley and Rocky stepped off the plane after having spent the past week in Puerto Rico feeling refreshed especially Jamie and Eddie who were still on a high from their engagement Jamie had spent a few days trying to grasp the fact that he was once again heading down the path that would hopefully end in him becoming a married man.

As the group headed towards customs Jamie glanced at his ring which was an action that didn't go unnoticed by Eddie.

"Hey lambchop stop gazing at your ring at step on it I'm hungry as is the rest of crew." Eddie yelled.

Jamie caught with Eddie as the duo headed towards the baggage claim.

"Sorry Eddie just trying to figure out how my family will take the news that I'm engaged again especially after how it went the last time."

"Relax Reagan you have nothing to worry about if anything I should be worrying it's me I mean you're the baby of the family plus in case you forgot we have child on the way I'll be lucky if I'm not taken out by your brother."

"Eddie for the millionth time no one is going to kill you for proposing if anything they'll want to throw us a party."

"I hope you're right Jamie."

Once Jamie and Eddie finally caught up with the rest of the group they found that Marina had already gathered up everyone's luggage and was ready to finally leave the airport."

"So, Marina how are we getting out of here?"

"No worries Jamie I called two limos we're headed back to my loft you and Eddie can head home for now Nicky took care of your family for tonight."

"Thanks Marina for everything."

"No big Jamie and before I forget I left your agent cut in your account 400k to be exact."

Jamie was shocked Marina had spoken to him about becoming the groups agent but he was hesitant to take any money.

"Marina you didn't have to do that."

"Jamie just take it after all its ten percent of what we made on the trip its standard take it you earned it I know you'll find a purpose for it."

"Fine I'll take it but only because you agreed to the standard deal."

"That's all I ask now get home I know you're beat."

The group waited about ten minutes for their rides to show up and once loaded the groups separated and headed off knowing that they would be meeting up for dinner.

It took almost an hour thanks to traffic but Eddie and Jamie had finally made it home.

"Thank goodness we're home." Eddie remarked as she left her suitcase by the door and emptied out her pockets on the side table glancing at her phone noticing she had three missed calls all from the adoption agency.

Eddie frantically checked her voice-mail listening to the message letting the full minute long message play as a million-watt smile spread across her face and as the message ended Eddie yelled for Jamie.

"Jamie!"

Jamie instantly came running when he heard Eddie yelling.

"Jesus Eddie where's the fire?"

"Sorry Jamie but I just got some amazing news from the adoption agency."

"Okay what's the news?"

"Well your half of the paperwork concerning Alexandra's adoption was green lit so as soon as we're ready Alexandra can come home with us."

"Wow Eddie that's amazing but where are we going to live this place isn't big enough for the three of us we would need a bigger apartment and besides we can't break the lease we just amended it with four months left."

"Jamie don't worry I'll pay the six grand to break the lease and I'll find us a nice brownstone here in Brooklyn or we could always move to Manhattan Marina said the loft next to hers is free."

Are you sure Eddie a loft payment and raising a teenager is a lot."

"Jamie, we can make this work between what I got from our trip and a drop of savings it's no problem."

"Eddie I don't want you hemorrhaging money to live some superficial lifestyle."

"I'm not Jamie this trip alone I made back what I spent on both cars and your outfits all my accounts are fine we can do this"

"Eddie I'm trusting you I love this new side of you but I'm trying to be sensible at the same time."

"I understand Jamie we'll make this work trust me."

"Fine so what's the plan?"

"Well I already had a home inspection done here while we were away which wasn't easy but I but we passed the agency gives us a month to get settled in a permanent address I've also been e-mailing with the case worker if we can make it down there today we can get the final approval and have Alex with us tonight."

"Fine Eddie but what if the girl doesn't like me or I'm a lousy father?"

"Jamie she'll love you and you'll be a great dad to her just follow my lead to start."

"Fine we'll do this your way."

"Good now I'll go grab a shower call agency and find out if we can get her before the caseworker leaves for the day go relax for a bit you don't need to change yet."

Eddie made her way towards the shower while Jamie made himself comfortable on the couch while thinking about the fact that he was about to become a parent hoping that he didn't screw up forget the fact he was also had to announce to his family that he was engaged to and starting a family with his ex-partner which he was sure was going to make for interesting dinner fodder to go along with his surprise trip.

While Eddie showered, Jamie sat comfortably watching SportsCenter thinking about his family and the impending wedding he and Eddie had spoken about having a civil ceremony for now and holding off on the official church style ceremony until after they had Alexandra settled and they were both solid at work with both looking to moves in the department.

Eddie had already made her intentions known to Jamie to convert on the trip which shocked Jamie but he understood Eddie's reasoning.

Twenty minutes later Eddie emerged from shower dressed in a nice red three quarters shirt and blue jeans with her hair tied up.

"Alright Jamie hit the shower I'll make the calls to the agency to go get Alexandra and before you lose it she'll love you don't worry."

"Thanks angel by the way whose car are we taking?"

"I'm calling a car for us I don't want any nonsense down there I'm also getting us a Range-Rover for us to have for family related outings we can still keep our cars I don't want Alex in our street cars unless we have too."

"Fine with me Eddie don't overdue the mama bear routine."

"Watch it Reagan."

"Eddie, relax I know why you're acting like this I'll probably be worse when I get used to her."

"Now that I'd pay to see."

Jamie went to shower while Eddie made the required phone calls which took all of forty minutes in which Jamie immerged from the shower fully dressed seeing Eddie looking at a wallet sized photo.

"Hey you."

"Oh, Jamie you scared me."

"Sorry is that Alex?"

"Yep I kept this picture with me from a few years ago."

"She kind of looks like you."

"I used to get that a lot people say if they didn't know any better they'd swear she was mine."

"Well if she's anything like you I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"I'm glad you feel that way babe because for the time being we'll be a bit tight we still be living here until we can settle the loft in Marina's building."

"That should be easy like I said before I'm still hoping she likes me."

"Jamie for the last time she'll love you just take it easy and follow my lead."

"For once I have to Eddie by the way did you make those phone calls?"

"I did we're all set all I have to do is call a ride and we can pick up our daughter maybe even spend some time with her before going to see your family."

"Sounds like a plan actually the more I think about it the more I like the idea of us having our own little family."

"Well if you're getting all sentimental on me we can go pick up Alex now."

"Hey I'm not stopping you Eddie let's do this."

"I'll call our ride."

Ten minutes later Jamie and Eddie were in a car headed for the adoption in lower Manhattan.

Once Jamie and Eddie made it to the agency they each took a breath and entered the building.

Eddie and Jamie made their way to the front desk where they were directed to the eighth floor where they met up with Angeline Jones who was the primary case worker for Jamie and Eddie at this point.

Angeline was a tall dark skin woman with medium length black hair and hazel eyes.

"Ms. Jones it's me Eddie we spoke on the phone."

"Ah Ms. Janko join me in my office."

Eddie and Jamie joined Ms. Jones in her office and closed the door.

Ms. Jones had the folder regrading Eddie's case already open on her desk.

"Ms. Janko Mr. Reagan I reviewed your file and everything is in order you have sixty days to report a permeant address but everything else is in order".

"Well Ms. Jones if everything's in order where's Alex?"

"Relax Ms. Janko she is just downstairs with my assistant she'll be brought to you shortly we just have to sign the official papers and you three can head off".

"Fine we'll sign whatever we have to we just want Alex."

"In that case sign this stack of papers and Alex will be yours."

Eddie and Jamie spent the next half hour reviewing and signing documents with both feeling anxious after signing the last set of papers.

There that's the last of it Ms. Jones."

Well everything is in order I'll make the call."

Angeline buzzed her assistant who five minutes later walked into the office with a five foot five blonde girl who Jamie swore could have been Eddie's daughter."

Eddie held back tears as she felt the teen jump into her lap.

"Mama Eddie you came for me you really came."

"I'm here sweetie."

Jamie took in the touching scene before him.

Alex noticed that there was a man watching them she instantly looked up at Eddie as if the two had a silent conversation between the two and Eddie just nodded letting her know that the man next to them was safe.

Alex this is Jamie don't worry he's with me." Eddie assured the teen.

Alex took a moment studied Jamie and did something no one expected she jumped over into his lap looking up into his eyes.

"Papa."

It took that one word to send Jamie into all out hysterics even if he was still trying to process the scene before him.

All of a sudden Jamie felt Alex trace Jamie's chest with her finger.

"Eddie what's she doing?"

"Relax Jamie she's imprinting on you its normal Alex draws a heart on people she trusts the fact that she did it to you so quickly must mean that she feels like she's safe with you, normally that doesn't happen quickly with her."

Even though Alex was not his child biologically Jamie took one look into Alex's blue eyes and felt like he now had a new title that he wanted to carry with pride.

After a few more moments, everyone re-gathered themselves Eddie collected her documents and the newly minted family exited the agency.

As they headed outside with Alex's lone suitcase in tow Alex tapped Eddie to ask a question curious about her new family.

"Mama when we get home can we eat I'm hungry?"

"Of course, Alex anything for you."

Jamie looked over to Eddie as she called their car.

"Eddie if you want us to eat out we can we don't have to be in Brooklyn for a couple hours".

"Jamie don't worry about it we don't have to eat out."

"You sure babe I'll pay."

"Jamie really it's no big deal she's not a fussy kid."

"Fine but I'm spoiling her now and again I want the best for both my girls".

"Look at you Reagan ten minutes as a father and she already has you wrapped around her finger."

"Sue me Eddie lets go home."

Once the trio made it home Eddie put Alex's bag in their bedroom and settled Alex on the couch.

Jamie was surprised Alex went straight for the open copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ Jamie had forgetfully left on the table.

"You like to read Alex?"

Alex just glanced at Jamie.

"Yes, I do I want to be a cop just like mama."

"That's nice Alex you keep at it."

Somehow Jamie felt like he was looking at himself while looking at Alex.

The trio spent the majority of the day getting to know each other with Eddie realizing that Alex couldn't be anymore Jamie's twin if she tried she was able to really bond with Jamie and to Eddie nothing could feel more right.

Around 5:30 Eddie had gotten a text from Nicky that she was headed to Frank's so Eddie knew it was finally time to face the music.

"Jamie, we need to start heading to your Dads start getting dressed I'll call us a car we can't take either of ours over."

"I know babe does Alex have something for dinner?"

"Yea she does in her bag we'll go shopping ASAP".

Twenty minutes later Jamie was dressed in a black button down slacks and a pair of gator skin shoes and one of the watches Eddie got him and for her part Eddie was dressed in a black pants suit with her hair tied up while Alex wore a black skirt and shoes.

"Jamie, you have your ring?"

"Yes babe of course."

"Good now let's go before I lose my nerve."

With that Eddie called for a ride and the trio made their way to Bay-Ridge all hoping tonight wasn't a disaster.

The ride over to Bay-Ridge was mostly a silent one with each member of the family trying to calm their nerves.

Meanwhile not too far from Jamie Nicky and Marina were about to pull up to the house.

"Rina why do you look so nervous you've been different since we got back."

"It's nothing babe just drive."

"Marina cut the crap I know you well enough to know when your snowing me so spit it out."

"Fine I've been thinking about us and where we're headed."

"What are you talking about Marina?"

"Well Rocky and Ashley are making moves to graduate soon and let's face it we both know Rocky is putting a ring on Ashley's finger sooner than later so they'll be doing big things not to mention your uncle and Eddie are engaged knowing them they have big plans and we're both here living a life out of lifestyles of the rich and famous not that I mind but I want something more."

"What are you saying Rina you're a member of New York's finest a model with killer good looks and you have me what more are you missing?"

"I'm not missing anything Nicky its more of like I want to enhance what I have not material wise relationship wise."

"What are you saying Marina we're solid aren't we?"

"We are I just see all the relationships around me growing and mines been stuck in a way."

"Stuck how?"

Well Eddie and your uncle are engaged so she's more less a Reagan Abbie and your mom are married so that's another set of Reagan's and I'm sitting around as just a girlfriend I'm an outsider and I don't feel right its stupid I know it's just the way I feel."

Nicky was shocked that Marina felt the way she did.

"Listen Marina no matter how much relationships change around us I want you to know that I'm here for you you're it for me I mean that and when the time's right it'd be an honor to have you take my last name and become my wife I mean that from the bottom of my heart so cut the insecure act please babe I love you and only you."

With that Marina felt more at ease and finally came to a stop in front of Frank's house noticing Jamie and Eddie getting of their car.

"Nicky noticed that Eddie and Jamie had a girl with them so she ran up to the trio.

"Hey uncle Jamie Eddie you guys got here quick."

"Yeah traffic wasn't too bad by the way Nicky there's someone we want you to meet."

Jamie signaled for Alexandra to join him needless to say she was a bit shy.

"Nicky this is Alexandra my daughter."

Nicky was stunned having heard the news.

Nicky extended her hand waiting for Alex to shake it.

"Alex go ahead that's Nicky your cousin.

After a few moments, Alex shook Nicky's hand quickly ending the greeting and finding Eddie.

"Uncle Jamie how did this happen?"

Shortly after Eddie and I got together she got a letter about Alex it turns out Alex came from a crappy family so Eddie adopted her as did I please don't make a case out of it I don't need it."

"Of course, not I understand if you're happy that's all that matters besides another cousin is never a bad thing."

"Thanks kiddo."

No problem let me head inside first and set an extra place at the table to give you guys time to ease in take five in the car get the keys from Rina."

"Good idea."

Jamie got the keys from Marina and waited with Eddie and Alex while Marina and Eddie greeted the rest of the family.

"Hey everyone we're here." Nicky called seeing Frank and Henry walking towards the den with Erin and Abbie.

"Nicky you're home." Erin said engulfing Nicky in a hug.

"I missed you too mom you too mama."

Both Erin and Abbie were stunned that Nicky had called Abbie mama for the first time while trying to hold it together.

Once the hug was broken Nicky Marina and the rest of the family in the dining-room with the rest of the family.

Nicky saw the setup of the table and headed into the kitchen to retrieve two more settings and after setting them and setting two extra chairs which Danny quickly noticed and called Nicky out on it.

"Nicky what's with the extra settings?"

"We have two other guests joining us."

"Who would that be?"

You'll see."

With that Nicky made a call to Jamie.

"Yeah uncle Jamie you guys can come in now."

With that Nicky ended the call which led to more of the detective routine from Danny.

"Who is your uncle bringing with him?"

You'll see now let's eat I'm starved"

Once the family heard the door they were shocked to see Jamie standing in the entrance way pf the dinning-room flanked by Eddie and Alexandra.

"Hey everyone hope you don't mind I brought two more to join us."

For her part, Erin try to hide her smile happing to catch a glimpse of the ring on her brother's finger.

Again, Danny was the first to ask about Nicky's trip.

"So, Nicky how was Puerto Rico?"

Amazing I wouldn't mind going back for fun next time."

"Anything for Amor." Marina replied sweetly.

So, Jamie where you been kid haven't seen you around?"

"Well Danny if you must know I took a vacation and yes I enjoyed the hell out of it and before we enjoy our food I'd like to introduce the family to two very important people in the girl sitting next to me is Alex and I believe most of you know my ex-partner Eddie Janko."

"Not to be rude Jamie but you walk in here with your ex-partner a kid a suit that costs at least two of my take home checks what gives."

"Well Danny I wanted to wait a bit before revealing this but the ring on finger is an engagement ring I got engaged to Eddie in Puerto Rico we started seeing each other after I moved up and we adopted Alex."

Everyone was shocked and tried to process the information they had just heard until Frank spoke up.

"Jamie what the hell are you doing this is so sudden."

"Dad I'm just following the advice I was given by my big sister what I have with Eddie is special so I'm following my heart and marrying the love of my life in a simple city ceremony in a few weeks".

"Well in that case Jamie I support you and as long as no regulations were broken I'll be at the ceremony."

"They weren't dad honest I just want to spend my life with my soon to wife and new daughter".

"Alright enough with the third-degree Francis let's welcome these ladies into the family and eat." Henry stated trying to take the heat off Eddie and Alex.

The food was brought and the prayer was said after which conversation turned to wedding plans and the proposal story.

Everyone enjoyed the catered feast and atmosphere knowing that at least for now everything was right on the Reagan front.

 **Next Chapter will include the final game changer for this story that will change the Reagan family as we know it.**

'


	25. I'll See You Again

**Welcome to penultimate chapter of Reagan Family Reconstruction this is where the last gamechanger I promised comes into play.**

 **While plotting this story, I debated how to handle the gamechanger and just recently came to a decision, it will shock some but just know that this event is being done for a reason.**

Chapter25 I'll See You Again

A week had passed since Jamie and Eddie had announced their engagement and Alex's adoption they were in full wedding planning mode.

Mayor Poole had agreed to perform the ceremony at city hall and the reception hall had been booked they agreed to keep the wedding small just family and close friends on Eddie's side it would be just her mother Caterina attending since most of Eddie's family was in Serbia and Armin still had three months left on his sentence and was denied permission for a conditional release by the Correction department a fact that deep down hurt Eddie not having her father there for wedding day and all especially after they had mended fences recently.

So far, the venue reception and Eddie's dress was taken care of the only things left were the cake and Jamie's suit luckily for Jamie Danny and Spencer would help him with the last-minute details so he could get back to Eddie and Alex.

"Hey Jamie step on it the fitting is in an hour and I don't want your fiancée kicking my ass because we're late." Spencer shouted from the living-room.

Having heard his friend Jamie emerged from his bedroom dressed and ready to go.

"Alright Spence let's move."

"You don't have to tell me twice by the way I hope we're taking your car to the suit fitting trying to get an Uber over here is going to be murder even for an early afternoon."

"I know and we are this is one of the few times I actually want to drive to Manhattan."

Jamie and Spencer made their way outside to the car with Spencer admiring Jamie's prized vehicular possession.

"I still can't believe Eddie got you the car as a gift."

"I know there are days I still can't believe she's able to spend four two five figures and not care even though she rarely does since we came back from PuertoRico."

"I'll tell you one thing from what I saw of those pictures money is the least of your worries my friend."

"Hey just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't drop you."

"I know Jamie I'm just messing around by the way can you put in a word for me with Hayley that girl a certified ten".

"Forget it Spence she won't go for you we both know you can't keep a girl more than six months."

"Come on buddy it wouldn't hurt to try I mean who knows she could be Ms. Right do it for an old friend."

"Fine I'll see what I can do but if this works and you screw it up Eddie will have both our asses capish?"

"Got it Jamie I owe you."

"No worries I'll make sure to collect."

With that Jamie continued his drive into Manhattan.

Meanwhile in Staten Island Danny was getting ready to join Jamie and Spencer in Manhattan while Linda stayed home waiting for Jack and Sean to come home from kickboxing which they had taken up after seeing one of Marina's old fights on TV.

"Linda I'm headed to Manhattan to meet Jamie and Spencer I'll be back later we might stop off and something so don't worry about me eating." Danny stated racing down the stairs fully dressed.

"Alright Danny did you remember to take the chicken down from the freezer earlier?"

"I did Linda it's on the counter like I told you half hour ago, honey now I have to go Jamie will kill me if I'm late."

Linda came over to the door from the living-room that she was cleaning up and kissed Danny goodbye.

"Love you Linda."

"Love you more Danny."

"Love you most babe."

Danny and Linda shared one final kiss before Danny headed off to Manhattan.

Once Danny left Linda finished the last of the cleaning and headed up to take a short afternoon nap.

Up in Manhattan Danny Jamie and Spencer stood in Leo's suit shop trying on suits while Spencer and Danny had found their suits with ease Jamie was struggling to find just the right suit.

"Ay kid we don't have all day this is suit shopping not rocket science just pick a black suit and let's go my eyes hurt looking at the price tags in this place."

"Relax Danny I narrowed it down to the black with grey pinstripes or the black with the midnight blue stripes."

"Holy mother Jamie are you really screwing around over stripes you have more important things to worry about."

"Fine Danny I'll be right out then we can meet up with Eddie Alex and Caterina at the bakery."

Half hour later the guys headed across town to Carlo's bakery in little Italy where Alex tackle hugged Jamie.

"Poppa I missed you."

"I missed you too princess now let's try some cakes."  
After the brief moment with Alex Jamie embraced Eddie.

"Hey Eddie so did you actually finish checking on your dress for the millionth time or am I going to end up marrying you in your birthday suit." Jamie made sure to whisper the tail end of his statement Eddie causing her to playfully slap him on the head.

"Alright you two quit horsing around." Danny admonished as the head baker Sarah walked in.

"Hello Jamie and Eddie I presume." A tall blonde Italian woman named Maria said approaching the group.

"Nice to meet you Maria." Jamie said shaking Maria's hand followed by Eddie.

"Now if you don't mind coming to the back I have serval cakes for you all to try."

"Jamie Eddie Spencer Alex and Caterina headed to the back where there were four sets of cake slices laid out across a steel display table.

"Well if you guys would like to get started the first cake I have here is a vanilla cake with a hint strawberry".

Jamie and Eddie knew once they tasted the vanilla cake wasn't the one for their wedding which Maria noticed.

"I can see that the first cake you tried wasn't the one so I invite you to try the yellow coconut cake with cherry filling try that."

Once again Jamie and Eddie tasted the cake and again knew this wasn't the one.

Having seen that the couple wasn't satisfied with the cake she brought the final two options.

"First up is a double layer cheesecake with caramel filling try this out".

Jamie and Eddie tried the cake and liked it but still weren't convinced.

Maria showed the group one last option it was a double fudge chocolate with a caramel filling.

Having tasted the cake both Jamie and Eddie knew this was the one.

"Maria I think we found our wedding cake." Jamie said proudly.

"Perfect are we doing double or triple tear?"

"Well we were thinking double tear for the guests pre-wedding and triple for the reception". Jamie asked.

"We can do that now there is the matter of the check".

"It was at this point Eddie pulled her black card.

"Put it on this Maria and here an extra $300 tip." Eddie stated pulling three bills from her wallet.

Eddie paid for their order and the group left the bakery.

"Alright guys the cake is paid for and all the arrangements are made I say we go grab a bite at that trendy sandwich spot on 59th"

Sounds good Eddie this gives us some time to kill before heading back to Brooklyn." Jamie said heading for his car while Eddie called for an Uber to get them to the sandwich shop.

"Eddie I still don't get why you didn't just drive us into the city yourself."

"Mom like I said at the house I Uber us around because I don't want Alex in my car it's too much of speed demon car I'm getting an SUV after the wedding."

"Okay Eddie I'll leave it alone for now but I don't want you becoming a spoiled rich brat."

"Mom you raised me better than that."

"I know I did Edit I'm just reminding you of that."

"Alright mom let get moving" the Uber will be here shortly."

"Jamie meet us at the sandwich shop I want to spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"Anything for you angel." Jamie said as he gave Eddie a tame kiss and left for his car with Spencer headed for the sandwich shop.

Meanwhile on the other side of Manhattan Marina was with Rocky Ashley Nicky Jack and Sean teaching the boys kickboxing combinations.

"Come on Jack I wanna see the three-punch combo done perfectly and this time get your head off the center line I want to put you in the ring to spar but I can't do that knowing your hands are not where they should be so come show me that combo again and this time throw it with some heat."

Jack proceeded to throw the requested right left right combo.

Over on the other side of the gym Rocky was working with Sean on kicks.

Sean, you have nice kicks let's see some knees."

Over on the far end of the gym Nicky was rolling around with Ashley learning some submission holds Nicky had taken an interest in MMA mainly the grappling aspect.

"Nicky move around try to sink in the RNC and get the tap you do this I can have you striking on the next trip down here."

Alright fine let's go Ash."

Unbeknownst to Ashley Nicky had been sparring with Lily a couple times and knew exactly how to get the desired RNC.

Nicky started with an inside leg kick clinched up got the trip and got Ashley easily to give up her back making it easy for Nicky to get the choke surprising Ashley.

After Nicky and Ashley got up they walked with Nicky.

"Nicky the way you got that choke was swift."

"Thanks Ash."

"No, you're not hearing me the way you got that choke was too swift for someone just getting started on the mat."

Nicky blushed before answering.

"Fine you caught me I've been rolling with Lily for a few days she showed me some tricks."

"You devil Lily is a third degree blackbelt in Brazilian jujitsu spent her summers in Brazil during her high-school years."

"Wow I thought Marina was good."

"She is but she's no Lily."

"Understood I wanted to know if you guys would let me train with you full time?"

"Nicky you're always welcome to train with us you're full Red Dragon now fighting is a different story you'll have to talk it over with Marina."

"I know that I just want to train for now."

"Let's go shower and get out of here you have to be at your grandfathers soon."

Nicky and the rest of group showered and made their way back to Staten Island to drop Jack and Sean's stuff off before heading to Brooklyn for a Reagan get together.

Back in Staten Island Danny was just pulling up to the house to drop off his suit he parked the car in the driveway and went into the house.

"Linda I'm home." Danny called out.

After not getting an answer he checked the kitchen which was empty and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

He knocked on the closed door not getting an answer.

Starting to worry he went inside and found Linda in bed covered up which Danny found odd since she was always ready to head out if he stepped away on Sundays when he returned.

He tried to wake Linda but she wasn't responding.

"Linda wake up its Danny." Danny pleaded.

Again, Danny try to shake his wife awake with no luck he frantically checked for a pulse and couldn't find one trying to pull himself together he frantically dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"This is NYPD Detective Danny Reagan I need a bus to 2116 third street I found my wife unresponsive please hurry."

Danny stayed t Linda's bedside hoping this was just a sick dream ten minutes later EMS arrived at the house with Danny leading up to the bedroom.

Two male EMTs quickly tended to Linda while Danny looked on both EMTs gave each other a subtle look knowing that they were about to tell Danny the one thing he feared.

The taller than skinned EMT went over to Danny who was at the entrance of the room.

"Mr. Reagan I'm sorry but your wife has passed we're very sorry for your loss."

It took Danny two seconds to burst into hysterics.

"She can't be gone she can't be gone." Danny sobbed having just been told his wife of twenty plus years was gone.

The EMT comforted Danny who hadn't heard the front door open.

"Dad Mom what's going on why is there an ambulance outside Jack hollered up the stairs seeing the scene by his parents' bedroom.

As he came up towards the room he saw his moms body on the bed and ran back outside crying.

A few moments later Danny was able to pull himself together enough to find both his sons being comforted by Nicky who was also crying having been told Linda had died.

"Guys let's get inside we'll call the rest of the family it'll be okay." Danny said trying to keep it together.

An hour later the entire Reagan family plus Marina Rocky and Ashley were sitting in the living-room still in shock that Linda was gone.

The M.E came right behind the Reagans and promised to rush the autopsy."

Everyone was stunned and confused trying to figure out how and why Linda died.

"How the hell could Linda be dead I just spoke to her a few hours ago." Danny wondered out loud.

"Danny it'll be alright we're here for you." Frank said taking his oldest son in his arms.

We need to go Dad I can't be here right now."

"Let's go we'll head to the house just to get away for a while.

With that everyone headed to Bay-Ridge hoping the M.E. would be able to shed light on this unexplainable event.

Two hours later Danny's cell rang and it was the M.E.

The call was quick as Danny hung up the phone the family waited for word.

"What was that about Danny?" Frank asked wanting answers just as bad as anyone.

Danny took a breath before answering.

"M.E. said Linda died of a sudden heart attack most likely in her sleep".

The family was shocked they had lost one of their own in a twisted unexpected way now it was a struggle to find out what was next.

Ashley Rocky and Marina all offered condolences as the family began drafting plans for the funeral when Marina spoke up.

Everyone I'd like to say again I am very sorry for your loss and I know what it feels like to lose a family member so since I think of all of you as my family I'd like to pay for the funeral no questions asked."

Danny was stunned he wasn't expecting Marina to step up like this.

"Marina you don't have to that really."

"Danny you're my brother in blue and once I marry Nicky someday soon you'll be family out of blue too so I don't want to hear it I'll take care of everything."

Danny was touched that Marina would go all out for him it was at that moment he knew that his niece had a true soulmate and was hoping that his angel who was unexpectedly called home was in a better place hoping to see him again someday.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will be up ASAP, it'll be the end of the first story in the Reagan Family series you'll get to find out about the funeral and if the Jamko wedding happens.**


	26. Goodbye&Hello Part1

**Well it's been a long but fun ride but we've finally made it to the end of the first part of the Reagan Family series but fear not this final part of the story is split into two parts you'll understand why as you read.**

 **First off I would like to thank everyone who followed favorited and or reviewed this story it means a lot to me thank you.**

 **Even though this story has ended it will always have a special meaning to me being my first story in the bluebloods fandom.**

 **I would like to extend a special thank you to Bluebloods82 Lushcoltrane EddieReagan and Yanks302021 four of my biggest supporters.**

 **For those readers who also follow my other open bluebloods story Finding My Way Home this is a friendly reminder that Reagan Family Reconstruction will be replaced by that story on my to do list.**

 **I can reveal that the next story in the Reagan Family series already has a title which is Reagan Family Reincarnation, that will be released at a later date.**

 **While I won't divulge too many details about the sequel I will say that Jamie and Eddie will have a nice arc involving their new family situation that in a way will intertwine with Nicky and Marina's story arc.**

 **As for Danny Jack and Sean the sequel will also have an arc devoted to them centered around what's next for them.**

 **Erin and Abbie will be used more as support characters in the sequel but still be important to the story.**

Chapter26 Goodbye& Hello

It had been a tough three days for everyone in the Reagan family the funeral arrangements had been finalized for Linda which was quite an undertaking for after a couple of shouting matches cooler heads prevailed and everyone was at peace with ceremony format.

Danny for his part was trying to put on a brave face for his boys which for the most part he succeeded in doing it was when he was alone in his room that he let the mask of strength fall and cry himself to sleep.

As much as Danny tried to tell himself that Linda was in better place it still didn't ease the pain of knowing that he had lost his soul-mate.

As for the boys Jack and Sean were processing the loss of their mother in completely different ways Jack spent the past two at the Red Dragon gym training with Marina Rocky Ashley and Nicky while Sean had thrown himself into science books revealing only to his brother that he had always wanted to go either be a cop or a doctor with his mom's death making the choice easier and go after his new goal of being a doctor.

During the funeral discussions, it was decided that Linda would be buried alongside Joe Mary and Betty a plan which didn't take much to agree on.

However, over the past couple days the only point of contention arose when Danny gathered the family in Staten Island to reveal that he had intended to sell the house and move away possibly to Queens which led to a split in the Reagan clan with Frank and Henry arguing that the house was too important to sell despite the Linda's tragic loss while Jamie and Erin sided with Danny in wanting to sell and start over.

Since the family was deadlocked it was decided that Jack and Sean would be the deciding votes in the fate of the house.

Linda's funeral was scheduled for 5:30 tonight in Bay-Ridge after which the family would hold a remembrance dinner in Staten Island.

As had been the norm for the past two days Danny headed to work rejecting the personal time Carver had offered him while Jack hit the gym and Sean stayed with Henry.

Since they still had three hours before the mass Sean was sitting in the living-room watching the Yankees-Red Sox game Henry saw the saddened look on Sean's face and decided to step in.

"Hey Sean what's the matter?"

"Nothing pop I just miss mom is all why'd she have to die?"

"Aw Sean sometimes these things happen but don't worry she's looking down on you she'll always be with you."

The two shared a loving hug as Sean looked up to the sky wondering if his mom really was watching over him.

Meanwhile over at the red dragon gym Jack was hitting kick pads with Nicky.

All that could be heard through the gym was the sound of shin hitting pad.

"Jack ease up their kiddo you don't need a broken skin right now."

Despite his cousins warning Jack snapped off another shin kick that would have mad George St. Pierre proud.

Seeing as Jack's head wasn't in the right place Nicky dropped the pads.

"Alright Jack your heads not right maybe you should cool off for before the funeral go shower and change we'll go get some ice cream."

"I'm fine Nicky now pick up the pads."

"No Jack you know rule one never train with anger now go cool off".

"Fine." Jack said heading for the shower while Nicky headed over to Marina.

"That cousin of mine is just a mess he's striking on another level but his head isn't right he isn't processing."

"I know babe he's hurting but it's still raw give him time by the way I caught you sneaking a little hookah you alright?"

"I'm fine and before you ask it was hookah nothing more I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were Nicki relax maybe it's you who needs to mellow out."

"Rina I'm fine promise I'm not depressed just sad we bury my aunt tonight."

"That's more of a reason to go clear your head now go change head back to the house and just chill I'll be there in a bit."

"Fine I'll go but only because of Jack."

"Go, I love you babe."

"Love you too."

With that Nicky headed off hoping to clear her head.

Meanwhile in Brooklyn Jamie was going through some paperwork for Danny concerning both the house and Linda's will that she had drawn up after Sean was born just in case something happened to her leaving Danny a widower.

As Jamie went through the documents aside from the standard individual estate papers Jamie found a check dated six months after Sean was born attached to a note which happen to be open.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _If you're reading this letter it means, we divorced or I died if the latter is the case I want you to know that I love you and the boys very much I know you said we never have to worry about anything crazy ever happening to us but I decided it'd be best to just make double sure._

 _Attached to this letter is a check for ten thousand dollars my sister gave me and I never used it because it was a reminder of how I almost let you go but if I'm gone I want you and the boys to take this and be happy._

 _Should you ever decide to move on and attempt to find love again just know that this letter is your sign that I'm okay with your decision and knowing you the way I do you'll chose someone amazing just know that I love you and will be watching you always_

 _All my love_

 _Linda_

Upon finishing the letter Jamie wiped away a stray tear and tucked the letter back in its original place under the other papers and finished going through the remainder of the forums and gave them a final once over before gathering them up and putting them in a yellow envelope and pinning it closed only having to wait until tonight to see what Danny was going to decide.

Over at the five-four Danny was sitting at his desk pouring through reports he had to submit by end of tour while trying to keep from giving into his grief and turning his desk over.

Maria noticed Danny slamming his fist into the keyboard and decided to intervene when she saw him about to toss his computer.

Woah there partner you okay you press on those keys any harder you'll owe the city a new computer maybe you should go home to clear your head before the funeral."

"I'm fine Baez really now for the last time leave me the fuck alone!" Danny yelled.

Maria was taken aback by her partners' outburst which was off the wall even for him.

Maria went over to Danny and try to calm him she knew Danny's anger wasn't directed towards her she could feel his pain and wished she could do something worthwhile to relax her partner.

"Danny please take the rest of tour off clear your head I'll see you at the service." Maria pleaded hoping Danny would listen.

Baez for the last fucking time I don't need to clear my head I need my wife!" Danny yelled again knocking Maria backwards and storming out of the station leaving a trail of sympathetic coworkers in his wake.

Maria dusted herself off went into Carvers office and asked for the rest of tour off to find and watch over Danny luckily that didn't take much convincing as Maria flew out in search of Danny.

Twenty minutes later Maria found Danny at the far neck deep in his third shot of whiskey.

Maria walked over to her distraught partner and sat down next to him just watching him down three more shots.

Just as he was about to order a bottle of gin Maria stopped him.

"I think you're done partner let's get you out of here." Maria said waving off the bartender with the bottle signaling for the check leaving a pair of twenties on the bar and walking out with a drunk Danny.

Damn it Reagan if you weren't my friend I'd put my foot in your ass for your acting job today." Maria said attempting to keep Danny upright to his car finally reaching it a few moments later putting Danny in the backseat after getting his keys from his pocket.

"Let's get you home and rested."

Maria made good time to Danny's even with traffic getting him inside using a spare key Dany gave her for emergencies.

Maria put Danny on the couch hoping he'd be good enough in the short time before heading to the church.

Maria woke Danny up and hour later cohering him into coffee and a quick shower.

Luckily for Maria the shower and coffee worked enough to make Danny look decent with an hour before the mass.

After touching Danny up, a bit Maria called Jamie explaining the situation to him luckily Danny was out on the couch while Maria made the call.

. Jamie I'll get Danny to the church safely."

"Thanks Maria I owe you big."

"Forget it Jamie anything for you guys."

With that Maria ended the call waking Danny putting him back in the car hoping the worst was over.

Over in Brooklyn Jamie Eddie and Alex were a few blocks from the church when Jamie brought up the wedding he and Eddie had debated postponing the wedding until things got to some semblance of normal.

Eddie this goes without saying but we postpone the wedding for a bit agreed?"

"Jamie I know you're hurting right now but Danny already gave us the green light to go ahead and have the wedding as way to honor Linda don't make this a bigger issue."

With that remark, Jamie lost it and stopped a block from the church.

"Eddie for fuck sake how can you even say you want the wedding to go on so soon after Linda's death even with Danny's go ahead?"

"Jamie look at it this way sure the funeral will be sad but that's all the more reason we should have the wedding it will help heal and we could celebrate Linda too the whole family will benefit just think it over."

Fine Eddie I don't want to fight about this now with Alex in the back".

After ending the argument and pulling up to the church Jamie met the rest of the family inside.

After greeting everyone the Reagans took their places at the front of the church with Danny Sean and Jack in the front row.

As father James began with his opening Danny was trying to hold it together for the boys.

Our sister in Christ Linda has gone to her rest and while we grieve her loss let us remember she now has her place among the angels".

After reading to passages from the book of John friends and coworkers stepped up to alter offered their prayers and short stories of memories with Linda.

An hour and half later it was Danny's turn to speak even if he was barely functioning.

Linda my darling Linda we were married a beautiful twenty years and even though I know it shouldn't have ended like this and I wish we could have just one last time together I know you're looking down on us I love you Linda I love you most."

Danny stepped off the alter just before breaking down.

The Father once again read a passage and had _Butterfly Kisses_ played over the speakers said a prayer and had Linda's coffin taken out to the limo for the burial by six of Linda's coworkers.

The drive over to the cemetery was a somber but once the casket arrived everyone said their final goodbyes as the redwood casket was lowered into the ground once again with _Butterfly Kisses_ being played.

Just as the casket was being lowered Danny broke down with Jack and Sean leaning on family for support.

Once the burial was completed everyone headed to Danny's for the catered dinner.

For the most part everyone kept it together until just before the main course was served Jack and Sean had already made their decision and had told Danny on the way back from the cemetery.

Danny called for everyone's attention by using the bullhorn he had stashed.

"I want to thank everyone for their support during this hard time but I will now let you all know what will become of this house Jack Sean and I have decided that we'll be selling the house and moving to Brooklyn it's what Linda would've wanted and what we need thank you."

With that Jamie went over to his older brother handed him the envelope he had given him to look over.

Danny the papers are in order but before you do anything there's a letter you should read".

"Thanks kid I will and by the way you're marrying Eddie in a week so don't argue it's what Linda would've wanted honor her memory by being happy you deserve it kid."

"Fine I'll do it for Linda."

The two brothers shared a hug as they both thought to themselves they were saying Goodbye to one member of the family and hello to another.

 **That does it for part one of the ending next chapter will be up hopefully next weekend where there will be wedding bells and some unexpected drama.**


	27. Goodbye&Hello Part2

Chapter27 Goodbye & Hello Part2

After so many ups and downs the day Jamie was waiting for was finally here he would be marrying the true love of his life and truly starting his life.

Jamie and Eddie had an itinerary drawn up that mapped out their day to the hour everyone had been given their duties shortly after Linda's funeral Jamie had spent the night alone in the house while Eddie and Alex spent the night at Marina's needless to say both Eddie and Jamie were texting each-other just before 11 at night when Marina took Eddie's phone and hid the phone from Eddie.

Jamie had a full day ahead of him before heading to city hall for the wedding he still had to get a haircut and confirm his honeymoon arrangements he had planned for both he and Eddie to spend four days on the beaches of the Dominican Republic before spending another four days in PuertoRico.

Jamie rolled out of bed and headed for the shower thinking that he was mere hours from being a married man.

As Jamie allowed the water to wash over him he couldn't get the image of Eddie walking towards him in an elegant wedding dress preparing to become Mrs. Jamie Reagan.

Half hour later Jamie made his way to the barbers resisting the urge to call Eddie and hear her voice.

As Jamie made his way into the barbershop he made his way to Matt who had been his personal barber for well over five years.

Matt was a tall young guy a few years younger than Jamie.

"Hey Jamie you look good today considering you're getting married today."

"Trust me Matt on the inside I'm a nervous wreck but I have to keep it together or I won't get any of the last-minute stuff done."

"I hear you now sit so I can work and get you out of here in one piece."

Meanwhile over at Marina's Eddie was grabbing any last-minute wedding items still stressing about not having spoken to Jamie.

"Eddie, will you stop stressing over your phone I'm not telling you where it is you'll see Jamie at City-Hall."

"I know I will but what's the harm in trading a few texts back and forth it's not like he'll send me anything good anyway Jamie is too much of a boy scout in public."

"No Eddie and watch your mouth or did you forget your daughter is the room."

"Relax Marina she has headphones in she's not paying attention to me."

"Whatever Eddie just go pull your dress out from the room we'll be loading it soon."

"On it Marina and by the way keep a lock on your phone Erin will have your head if she sees those pictures of Nicky on your phone."

"Hey pot kettle much I know about what you sent Jamie last night."

"Point taken I'll grab my dress while you call the hall since I doubt Jamie will remember."

Will do Eddie and I also need to call in the detail this wedding could be on the news after those paparazzi caught you coming up last night."

"Fine just make sure nothing crazy happens we don't need any surprises today."

Over in Staten Island Danny gathered up the last of Linda's things he had taken the boys to Queens to look at places but nothing felt right so they settled on Brooklyn just five blocks away from Frank and Henry's that bore a striking resemblance to the Reagan home something that Danny took a small solace in that fact.

As Danny packed up the last box in preparation for the move that would happen two days after the wedding.

Once the last box was packed Danny moved the box downstairs and went to the yard where Jack was meditating while Sean was under a tree sleeping.

"Hey Jack Sean let's move I'm taking you to your uncles to change into your suits so get to the car."

Both Reagan boys snapped up and headed to the van hoping that they would be able enjoy their uncles weeding while still keeping their mothers' memory alive.

Back on the streets of Manhattan Jamie was driving to the hall where Jamie and Eddie had booked the reception which wasn't too far from city-hall as he parked across from the venue he took one look at the midday sky he knew he was getting eagerly close to marrying the love of life again hoping nothing crazy happened now the rational side of Jamie knew that with the precautions that had been taken there was a pretty high probability that something would go wrong but the small pessimistic side of Jamie thought that something absolutely insane was going to happen.

As Jamie walked into the venue he was met by a tall brunette named Megan who was in charge of touching up the venue for the wedding.

"Jamie I'm glad you made it take a look at what we've done with place as requested the dance floor is setup the tables are draped in crimson and blue the cakes are on the way and the food will be ready when you all arrive."

Jamie was pleased with venue setup and hoped Eddie had been pleased with the setup since she had seen the venue the day before.

"Thank you for your help Megan this looks amazing."

"We do the best for our clients which includes your security the guest list has been vetted you should have no unwanted guests."

"Thanks Meg I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you later Jamie and congrats again."

Thanks Meg later."

With the venue taken of Jamie headed back to his house knowing that Danny Spencer and the boys were going to be in the house getting ready for the wedding.

Over at Marina's loft Eddie Kara Hayley Mrs. Janko Nicky Marina were all getting ready to head to Bay-Ridge to pick up henry and Frank.

Eddie was just now starting to get butterflies.

"Eddie relax you'll sweat out your hair."

"I'm trying to Kara once I get to City-Hall it's pretty much a done deal I'll be Mrs. Jamison Reagan what if Jamie changes his mind?"

Eddie for the millionth-time Jamie is crazy about you there's a better chance of you getting hit by a bus than Jamie leaving you so cut the crap and let's get to Brooklyn."

"Fine Kara but if he leaves me I will die and haunt you from beyond the grave."

"Noted now let's go we have a schedule to keep."

The group headed out to the waiting stretch limo making sure to pack up Eddie and Jamie's bags since they'd be leaving from Bay-Ridge.

Back at Jamie's Danny was helping Jamie go through the last-minute house sitting list as well as the wedding and while Danny was happy to see his kid brother was getting married he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness knowing that his own bride was not by his side anymore something Jamie noticed.

"Danny in case I haven't told you lately I appreciate what you're doing for me especially after everything you've been through".

"Aw kid no problem you're my brother I'll always have your back."

The two brothers shared a hug before heading out to the living-room where Jack Sean and Spencer were putting on their suits.

"Alright guys the ceremony is in just over an hour and full disclosure I can't think straight so you guys all need to keep it together please."

"Don't worry Jamie you got this besides if you run Eddie will kill us all so please don't." Spencer stated only half joking.

"Will you two cut the crap let's get to the hall before some unforeseen problem comes up."

Jamie locked up and headed to the car knowing he was even closer to seeing Eddie.

Back in Bay-Ridge Eddie was once again a nervous wreck pacing in her heels.

"Edit dear calm down you'll end up spending your wedding in the hospital if you don't relax Mrs. Janko stated trying to calm her daughter.

"I know mom but I can't help it".

"Eddie dear take a sip of this to soothe your nerves." Frank said passing her a half glass of scotch.

"Worked for me on my wedding day maybe it'll ease your stress."

Francis please tell me you weren't drunk at your wedding."

"Of course, not pop I knew better hopefully Jamie is holding up well and won't need the relaxant." Frank said jokingly as the group made their way to city-hall for the wedding.

Over in Manhattan Jamie and company had beaten the traffic and were about to make their way into City-Hall when they noticed a large mob of reporters taking pictures racing over.

"Jamie, is it true your fiancée is the daughter of a convicted felon?"

"Jamie, is it true your fiancée is only marrying you to move up in the NYPD?"

Those were just some of the questions Jamie was faced with as he was quickly ushered in past the mob by the Mayors security detail.

"Sorry about that Mr. Reagan we'll take care of the bloodsucking leeches head to the side office it's been set up for you an aide stated as Jamie and company headed off.

"Damn leeches I thought this was kept quiet." Jamie spat beginning to let his temper fly.

"Don't worry kid just go get ready I'll help out with the shutterbugs."

"Thanks Danny."

Twenty minutes after Danny had handled the media he saw Eddie's limo pull up but he headed back to Jamie not wanting to be tempted to blab about Eddie being there finally.

Eddie's crew pulled up to the side entrance of City Hall with Eddie trying to keep it together just as Eddie and Erin emerged from the limo Erin heard a voice call out to her she hadn't heard in years.

"Erin." The woman ran up to her as Erin was shocked.

"Sydney what are you doing here?"

I heard through the grapevine Jamie's getting married is this true?"

Eddie who was curious headed over in Erin's direction.

"Yes, actually he is and this is his fiancée Eddie Janko."

"Oh, so it is true I can't believe it Jamie is actually marrying a cop and to think he could have done so much if he'd just come to London."

Upon hearing this Eddie's temper got the best of her.

"Listen and listen good Sydney Jamie told me about you and just know Jamie traded up when he left you I support the fact he's a cop unlike you who looks down on him for it so do yourself a favor and leave before I have you removed."

Sydney didn't back down getting in Eddie's face.

"Listen here Eddie don't write a check your mouth can't cash because all I have to do is get Jamie here and I could replace you in a heartbeat."

"Sydney leave now."

"You know what I'll leave but only because you're not worth it."

With that Sydney stormed off.

"Eddie let's get you inside you've had enough fireworks for now."

Erin led Eddie inside thanking her lucky stars Alex or Mrs. Janko had not seen the altercation because they were already inside.

Once Eddie was inside Erin and Kara helped Eddie into her white double layered wedding gown all they needed to get on Eddie was her red waste sash and vail.

"Eddie, you look stunning."

"Thanks Erin I just hope Jamie loves it."

"He will because you're wearing it trust me."

Just outside the conference room on the other end Jamie was about to head to the main room where he was going to be marrying Eddie.

"You nervous Jamie?"

"No Danny I think now that I'm here the rest will be easy."

"That's the spirit kid now let's go get you married the mayor is all set."

Jamie headed out to the main room where he saw all the guests on either side of the room.

Everyone stood as Jamie made the standard entrance.

To think the moment was finally here all he had to do was listen for the wedding march.

As Jamie zoned out for a moment he was roused by the wedding march being played and Eddie walking down the aisle as Eddie made her way to Jamie she couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to join Edit Marie Janko and Jamison Reagan now the couples have chosen to perform their own wedding vows Jamie if you would the floor is yours".

"Edit when I met you at the twelfth all those years ago, something told me you were the one I never thought this day would come but it's here so from here on out I pledge to give you the moon and the stars as a way to show my love for as long as I live."

"Eddie if you would the floor is yours."

"Jamie, I knew from the moment you became my partner we started on a strange road but through it all we made it here so from this day fourth I'm going to show you the love you were always worthy of."

After the vows were exchanged Alex brought the rings up Eddie and Jamie elected to recite the ring vow in tandem.

"With this ring, I the wed forsaking all others for as long as I live".

"With the rings taken care of it gives I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Jamie and Eddie shared a deep loving kiss years in the making knowing that the Reagan Family Reconstruction had only just begun…

 **Well there you have it the lovebirds are married the sequel will be quite a ride thanks for reading.**


End file.
